UchihaNamikaze Daily
by broke lukas
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek Sasuke dan Naruto dengan label 'complete'. CHAP 9 up : LIFT. Semoga menghibur. By : Lukas 'Luke'. Warn : SasufemNaru. Silahkan mampir ...
1. Chapter 1

**SNEAKERS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing,**

 **Typo nempel di mana- mana..**

 **..**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Manic biru cerah menawannya bergulir dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya. Sesekali berkedip untuk menghalau masuknya debu yang terbawa semilir angin di area kantin dekat kampus.

Hari ini panas, dan Naruto cukup merasa tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, bahkan kemeja flannel- nya kini terasa basah dan lengket di punggung.

" Arrrgh!" pekikan pelan terdengar dari sisi kirinya. itu, suara Utakata, dengan luapan kekesalannya.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Hanya melirik barang sebentar seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap tengah menelungkupkan wajah frustasinya di atas meja kantin dengan laptop menyala di hadapannya. Tugas kuliah, Naruto tahu, dan tidak mau peduli. Bukan urusannya.

" Aku mau keluar saja dan kerja di bengkel," suara berat kembali terdengar namun tak cukup membuat Naruto mengalihkan aksi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Ia tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

" Keluar saja. Dan kau akan mati dipenggal kak Kyuu," balas Naruto kejam seraya mendengus. Jemari kurusnya meraih kaleng cola dan meminumnya cepat. Sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan letupan soda di lidah dan tenggorokannya.

" Teganya. Kau ini saudaraku bukan, sih?" Utakata mengangkat wajah dan melirik Naruto kesal.

Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir itu hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai balasan. Dan Utakata melengos.

" Aku mau cari burger," ucapnya seraya berdiri setelah meraih dompet dari dalam ransel.

" Belikan aku satu," ujar Naruto.

Utakata memutar bola mata bosan.

" Ya ya ya, Tuan Putri Namikaze," balas pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu dengan bibir mencebil lucu kemudian berlalu.

Naruto mendesah, meraih ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana. Ia butuh menjernihkan pikiran dengan beberapa game online. Atau ia bisa cepat beruban karena terlalu banyak memikirkan tugas kuliah biadab dari Kakashi- sensei. Pamannya sendiri.

..

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Utakata tak kunjung datang. Naruto sudah memaki dalam hati karena yakin laki- laki yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak bayi itu pasti tersangkut di antara gerombolan cewek- cewek penggemarnya. Mungkin hanya Naruto yang menganggap wajah menawan si laki- laki berambut cokelat itu seperti wajah mesum om- om cabul.

' Dia masih tebar pesona. Padahal sudah punya Hotaru,' batinnya.

Bosan menunggu dan bosan dengan ponselnya, Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Panas terasa semakin menyengat meski ia sudah di bawah naungan payung besar berwarna warni yang di pasang pada tiap meja kantin.

" Oh, dia datang," gumamnya dengan cengiran kecil.

Mata menawannya menatap seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang dilapisi kemeja merah maroon dan jeamper hitam di luarnya. Celana jeans hitam juga melekat sempurna di kaki panjang milik seorang pemuda berambut kelam yang kini duduk tak jauh di hadapan Naruto.

Mau tak mau gadis itu mengernyit saat melihat si pemuda meletakkan ransel dan sekaleng kopi tanpa melepas jeamper tebalnya, kemudian duduk dengan sebelah tangan sibuk meraih buku setebal kamus bahasa inggris paling lengkap dari dalam tas. Seolah tak peduli dengan panas menyengat yang bahkan nyaris membuat kepala Naruto pening bukan main.

" Takut kulitnya terbakar atau bagaimana?" sindir Naruto pelan. Menggumam.

" Uchiha Sasuke," bisikan kecil seperti dengungan lebah di telinganya. Bungsu Namikaze itu mendengus mendapati si Uchiha berlabel 'ganteng' itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun berada. Bahkan tak jarang ia mendapati beberapa gadis mencuri beberapa jepretan yang mengarah ke adik laki- laki Itachi Uchiha itu. Brengsek.

Melihat si pemuda sibuk dengan buku tebalnya, Naruto melirik sekitar. Mencari sesuatu untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang semakin terasa menyebalkan.

Jemari lentiknya meraih buku milik Utakata dan bolpoint basah di sisi laptop.

Menggumamkan beberapa kata seraya merangkai tulisan di atas sesobek kertas. Naruto memutuskan untuk meremas lembaran berwarna putih itu membentuk bola kecil. Bersiap membidik. Dan melemparnya dengan akurat. Cukup keras.

" Astaga!" pekik beberapa pengunjung kantin di sekitarnya saat melihat sang idola terkena lemparan gulungan kertas, tepat di kening.

Naruto tahu, ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak sedetik lalu. Peduli setan, ia lebih suka menunggu reaksi si pemuda sombong yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Naruto nyengir lebar.

" Namikaze melakukannya lagi,"

" Tadi di kelas dia sudah melempari Uchiha dengan tutup bolpoint dan penghapus,"

" Biasanya mereka hanya saling mengabaikan,"

" Kau benar. Gosipnya sih, mereka musuh bebuyutan dari sejak SMA,"

" Jangan keras- keras bicaramu, Ino,"

' Bodoh! Aku mendengar suara kalian,' batin Naruto kesal.

Si pemuda berambut kelam memilih untuk diam dan mengambil gulungan kertas dari atas permukaan buku tebalnya. Jemari kokoh itu dengan sabar membuka bola kertas laknat yang sudah lancang menghantam kening mulusnya. Dan sebuah tulisan tertera di sana.

TEME BRENGSEK! – itu nama tengahmu!

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Pria muda dengan nama Uchiha 'Brengsek-Ganteng' Sasuke itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Tidak peduli. Dan tidak ambil pusing.

" Kuso!" umpatnya.

' Dia bahkan tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun,' pikirnya kesal.

Naruto berdecak. Menendang kaki meja dengan jengkel kemudian meraih tas selempangnya dan beranjak pergi. Utakata tampak datang dengan dua burger di ke dua tangan kokohnya. Persetan! Ia sudah tidak lapar lagi.

" Oi, Idiot! Mau kemana?"

" Ke laut!" balas Naruto tanpa repot- repot menoleh. Gadis tomboy itu terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, meninggalkan Utakata yang semakin memasang wajah kusut.

" Si kunyuk itu!" makinya. Dongkol bukan main.

.

.

Beberapa mahasiswa berjalan bergerombol di sepanjang koridor utama kampus yang mulai sepi. Sebagian besar sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Namun masih ada beberapa kelas yang mengadakan kelas malam untuk bimbingan khusus bagi mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan tertentu.

Naruto membenahi tali tas yang menggantung di salah satu bahunya. Tubuhnya lelah, pegal sekaligus. Inginnya cepat- cepat pulang dan menyulam bulu mata di atas ranjang setelah membersihkan diri.

" Utakata sialan itu bahkan meninggalkanku," gerutunya dengan wajah masam.

Mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa saat. Memandang punggung lebar milik laki- laki bersuari kelam yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Seringai kecil bermain di bibir tipis gadis manis itu.

Mempercepat langkah menuju sasaran.

Naruto menabrakkan bahu kanannya cukup keras pada pundak kokoh milik Uchiha Sasuke hingga berhasil membuat pria itu menjatuhkan ransel hitam yang tadinya menggantung di bahu kirinya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus melangkah. Membalikkan badan sebentar hanya untuk mengirimkan seringai menyebalkan pada pria berlabel Uchiha yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Kemudian melengos dan berlalu. Begitu saja.

" A-ahh, Sasuke- kun, ini ranselmu," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan ransel hitam di tangannya.

" Kurasa Namikaze Naruto jadi semakin keterlaluan seharian ini," lanjut gadis itu.

Sasuke melirik. Belum berniat mengambil ranselnya. Ia tahu gadis ini. Tapi tidak pernah menyapanya, apalagi mengobrol sok dekat seperti ini.

" Ini pasti menyebalkan sekali untukmu," gadis dengan nama Sakura itu tersenyum prihatin pada pria di hadapannya.

" Yang sabar, ya,"

" Hn," balas Sasuke pendek seraya meraih ranselnya dari tangan si gadis.

Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, pria muda itu berlalu. Matanya menatap tajam punggung berlapis kemeja flannel yang semakin menjauh di depan sana.

.

.

" . . . kemana kuncinya?" gumam Naruto. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Nyaris malam dan dia masih di area parkir kampus. Demi tuhan, dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin pulang. Membayangkan bergelung di atas ranjang empuk membuatnya dengan tidak sabar membuka tasnya lebih lebar untuk mencari kunci sepeda motor berbandul kodok orange kesayangannya.

Bibirnya mendecih kala melihat sebuah kunci terjepit di antara buku- buku tebal yang sukses membuatnya pusing hari ini.

Naruto lekas bangkit lalu beranjak untuk menghampiri motor besarnya di pojok parkiran.

Dan tubuh tegap berbalut jeamper hitam menghadang langkahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah tampan keparatnya.

Menyeringai kecil.

" Sialan!" desis Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dengan mata berbinar menggeser penglihatannya. Maniknya bergulir dari atas ke bawah kemudian bergeser melihat ke rak di bagian samping.

" Aku mau yang paling bagus," gumamnya. Pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

" Serius?," tanyanya.

" Kau tidak mau kalung berlian atau semacamnya? Makan malam romantis mungkin?" lanjut bungsu Uchiha masih dengan wajah sedatar jalan tol miliknya.

" Tidak mau," balas Naruto cepat. Jari- jarinya menggaruk leher yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal.

Sasuke mendengus.

" Teme, aku mau yang ini," gadis manis itu menunjuk sepasang sneakers berwarna orange menyala dengan garis hitam di beberapa bagian.

" Lagi? Kau baru beli yang warna orange dua bulan lalu saat liburan dengan Utakata, bukan?"

" Sudah rusak," Naruto nyengir. Lebar.

" Tidak akan rusak kalau jalanmu tidak seperti preman pasar, Sayang," Sasuke menghela nafas. Jemari kokohnya meraih sepatu yang diinginkan Naruto untuk membawanya ke kasir.

" Oh, menyedihkan sekali rasanya diledek sama pacar sendiri," cibir Naruto seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sesekali menggoda beberapa gadis yang dilewatinya sambil berujar,

" Cewek~, jangan goda pacarku, ya. dia lagi PMS," lalu terkekeh geli usai kalimatnya.

Adik laki- laki Itachi itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah 'kurang kerjaan' Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan sepasang sepatu model terbaru di atas sebuah meja kasir. Tepat di hadapan pemuda dengan warna rambut sekelam miliknya.

" Sasuke?" Sai mendongak.

" Hn,"

" Hai, Sai, diskon 50% untukku, ya," sapa Naruto riang.

Sai mendengus geli.

" Astaga, Naruto. Hari ini kau ulang tahun dan hanya meminta sneakers dari kekasihmu?"

" Uchiha Sasuke itu konglomerat, Ya Tuhan," lanjut Sai dengan tawa geli. Sesekali melirik wajah bosan Sasuke.

Naruto mendecih.

" Dia melupakan ulang tahunku hari ini," balas Naruto diiringi tatapan sinis pada pria berhidung mancung di sebelahnya.

" Aku tidak lupa, Dobe," kilah Sasuke. Dengan wajah masam. Kenyataannya, dia memang melupakan ulang tahun Naruto hari ini karena tugas kuliah yang menggunung. Pantas saja, gadis itu terang- terangan mengusiknya seharian ini.

Biasanya mereka hanya akan saling melemparkan tatapan, -baik tatapan kangen, rindu, kesal, atau cemburu- kemudian berlalu jika di kampus. Tak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya sudah terjalin sejak dua tahun lalu. Bukan gaya mereka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

" Gratis untukmu kalau begitu," ucap Sai kemudian.

" Benarkah?"

" Tidak bisa. Itu hadiah dariku. Berapa totalnya?" balas Sasuke seraya meraih dompet tebalnya dari saku celana.

" Ahh, baiklah- baiklah," Sai tersenyum geli.

" Naruto, kau bisa memilihnya lagi. Hadiah dariku. Gratis," lanjutnya. Berbicara pada Naruto. Yang langsung dibalas pekikan girang dari gadis penggila sneakers di depannya. Dengan semangat, Naruto kembali berkeliling, kali ini tanpa kekasihnya.

" Kau!"

" Ahaha, aku tidak berusaha menggodanya, Sasuke," Sai berujar.

" Ajaklah dia makan malam romantis setelah ini," lanjutnya.

" Aku tidak perlu saranmu," ketus Sasuke.

" Kedai ramen kurasa pilihannya nomor satu," ujar Sai tanpa memedulikan protesan Sasuke.

" Hn,"

Dan Sai tersenyum.

 **..** **END ..**

 **Omake ~**

Naruto meraih sumpitnya dengan semangat. Semangkuk ramen menguarkan aroma menggoda tersaji di meja. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sudah mulai melahap makan malam mereka.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik sedikit lengan jeamper Sasuke yang kini dikenakannya.

" Itdakimasu~," ucap Naruto dan mulai menyumpit makanan berlemak di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampak sumringah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

" Sasuke, kalau kita menikah nanti, aku mau pakai sneakers saja," celetuk si gadis.

" Mana boleh, Dobe. Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu kaca berhak tinggi,"

" Aku akan memberikannya pada kak Kyuu,"

" Tidak boleh," balas Sasuke di sela kunyahannya.

" Lagi pula. Yakin sekali aku mau menikah denganmu," godanya.

Terlihat Naruto mendengus.

" Kau tidak mau?"

" Ya sudah, aku menikah saja dengan Sai. Dia punya pabrik dan toko sneakers terbaik di kota ini," balasnya.

Sasuke mendelik.

" Aku akan membakar pabriknya kalau begitu,"

Naruto terkekeh. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan geli.

" Aku tidak yakin kau menolakku. Aku ini produk limited edition, Teme," selorohnya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

' Memang,' batinnya. Menatap sayang gadis pirang yang dicintainya sejak lama.

Mereka kembali menikmati makan malam sederhana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto. Mata Sasuke melirik sebentar jam tangan mentereng dengan merk paling diminati banyak orang. edisi terbatas, ngomong- ngomong. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Naruto bulan Juli lalu.

" Dobe, ulang tahunku tahun depan aku ingin minta sesuatu,"

" Huh?" Naruto mendongak.

" Minta apa, Teme?"

" . . . . memintamu jadi nyonya Uchiha,"

Naruto membeo.

" Kau belum melamarku, Teme brengsek!" ketus Naruto. Diam- diam pipinya merona.

" Aku sedang melamarmu sekarang,"

" Apa? Mana cincinnya?"

" Huh? Kupikir aku akan melamarmu dengan sneakers?" balas Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

" Boleh,"

Sasuke terkekeh. Geli. Dasar Naruto.

" Tapi harus ada cincin di tali sepatunya, oke?" lanjut Naruto.

" Yang kecil saja. Sederhana. Aku takut tidak bisa mengangkat tanganku kalau pakai cincin dengan berlian besar," tambahnya.

Dan Sasuke tergelak.

 **End Omake**

 **..**

 **Ngomong- ngomong, saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat teman- teman tentang cerita pendek saya ini.. boleh?**

 **Tunggu cerita- cerita selanjutnya ya..**

 **Semoga terhibur..**

 **..**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas 'Luke'**


	2. Chapter 2 : Goukon

**GOUKON**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing,**

 **Typo nempel di mana- mana..**

 **..**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap kalem segelas ocha yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja pendek, tepat di depannya, berikut sepiring besar shusi dan tempura menyusul dan diletakkan di bagian tengah meja persegi panjang di salah satu bilik rumah makan sederhana di dekat SMA nya.

Dua pemuda di depannya duduk bersimpuh, sama seperti posisi duduknya dan kedua teman perempuannya yang ada di sebelah kiri. Seorang pemuda lagi di bagian paling ujung dekat pintu, duduk bersila seraya mengetukkan jari- jarinya malas ke atas permukaan meja, seolah tak mengenal sopan santun.

Dalam hati Naruto memaki.

Mimpi apa semalam sampai- sampai ia diseret paksa oleh kedua teman sekelasnya, Sakura dan Ino untuk mengikuti acara kencan buta mereka. Apa sih itu istilah kerennya? Naruto mengerutkan kening. Mencoba mengingat sebuah kata yang pernah didengarnya.

' Goukon? Ah, ya, Goukon,' batinnya.

Disertai iming- iming akan bertemu dengan pemuda paling ganteng, seksi, berotak encer, ganteng, dan berdompet tebal dari SMA tetangga, sebuah sekolah menengah yang Naruto tahu dikhususkan untuk siswa berjenis kelamin laki- laki. Oh, tunggu! Dia menyebut ganteng dua kali?

Naruto mendengus.

Ia tak perlu melirik siapa yang duduk paling ujung di dekat pintu. Sama sekali tidak perlu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia pemuda populer, Naruto tahu. Wajahnya ganteng dan punya tingkat intelligence tinggi, katanya. Yah, Sakura benar. Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha satu ini memang pantas menjadi incaran utama gadis- gadis yang mengenalnya.

Tapi demi Tuhan, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin ikut acara goukon atau apalah ini. Dia hanya ingin cepat- cepat pulang dan meminta saudara angkatnya, Utakata, untuk menemaninya membeli ponsel baru. Kalau bukan karena kekasih brengseknya yang dengan kurang ajar melempar si ponsel malang ke atas aspal di depan rumahnya senja kemarin, ia tidak akan sudi pergi ke counter besar untuk memilih ponsel dengan merk yang bejibun banyaknya.

Ahh, ia cukup menyayangkan ratusan foto yang belum sempat di simpannya ke memory card. Dan itu benar- benar membuatnya kesal hingga rasanya ingin menjambak rambut kekasih brengseknya.

Naruto beringsut, menyamankan duduknya dan menegakkan tubuh.

Menatap pemuda berambut jabrik di depannya. Wajah bengal pemuda itu bergerak miring saat memperhatikan wajahnya lekat.

" Aku seperti pernah melihatmu," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Naruto diam.

" Benarkah?" balasnya membuka suara dengan nada malas.

Ohh, man. Dia benar- benar ingin cepat keluar dari tempat sempit ini. Bahkan kakinya mulai kesemutan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan kening berkerut. Mencoba mengingat- ingat sesuatu.

Naruto bisa mendengar kedua teman perempuannya juga mulai bersuara. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa tidak nyaman karena pemuda paling ujung itu belum juga bersedia menyumbangkan suaranya dan malah mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling ruangan dengan malas dan tampang kusut.

" Sungguh, aku pernah melihatmu," si jabrik kembali membuka suara.

' Oh, masih belum ingat?' batin Naruto malas.

" Di layar ponsel seseorang. Aduhh, siapa ya," pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih terus berusaha mengingat dengan otak payahnya yang nyaris tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

" Benarkah? Wah, kau pasti jadi primadona di SMA mereka, Naruto," celetuk Ino seraya menepuk bahu si pirang sedikit keras.

" Mungkin saja," balas Naruto pendek.

Lagi- lagi bergerak pelan menyamankan duduknya.

' Kuso! Kakiku nyaris kram,' desisnya dalam hati.

" Sakura- san dan Ino- san juga. Banyak yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian," pria berambut kelam dengan model cepak tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit lucu.

Ino dan Sakura tampak malu- malu. Sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya.

" Sasuke- kun jangan diam saja," Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Sasuke menoleh dari acara 'mari memejamkan mata'. Pria berhidung mancung itu menatap Sakura dengan mata tajamnya dan berujar.

" Hah?" seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Memangnya dia harus bilang apa?

Membuat gadis yang duduk tepat di hadapannya merona malu.

' A- astaga ganteng sekaliii~' pekiknya dalam hati.

" Ehem," suara deheman keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke meliriknya.

" Kau sedang sakit, Naruto- san?" tanya Sai khawatir. Pria berambut cepak itu menatap Naruto cemas.

" Ha?" Naruto mendongak.

" Oh, tidak. Tenggorokanku gatal," jawabnya kemudian.

" Ku dengar Sasuke- kun jadi ketua OSIS, pasti banyak sekali kerjaannya," Sakura kembali membuka suara.

" Hn,"

Sakura mengernyit. Tidak begitu paham arti 'Hn' legendaris milik sang Uchiha muda.

" U- uhm, apa Sasuke- kun ada waktu akhir pekan nanti? Kurasa Sakura ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Ino yang tampak jengah dengan tingkah malu- malu Sakura. Baginya, lebih cepat, lebih baik. Seperti kata seseorang.

Sasuke menatap keduanya bergantian. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

" Seharusnya kau tanya aku sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum, Nona. Kau salah urutan," balasnya dengan suara berat yang selalu berhasil membuat banyak gadis klepek- klepek.

" Ah, maaf, kalau begitu apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Sasuke- kun?" tanya Sakura. Sedikit malu. Ia hampir tidak percaya menanyakan hal ini pada pemuda yang disukainya.

" Kurasa belum. Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan gadis manapun," celetuk Sai.

" Wah, kebetulan, Sakura juga-"

" Jadi, apa kau sudah berhasil mengingatku?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Ino.

Gadis pemilik marga Namikaze itu menatap jengah pada pemuda jabrik yang kini sibuk memasukkan shusi ke dalam mulutnya.

Shuukaku, pemuda itu menggeleng mantap.

" Otakku sedikit tersendat. Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya beberapa saat lagi," balasnya sedikit cuek.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Jadi, Sasuke- kun, bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi dengan senyum usil melirik Sakura yang wajahnya memerah penuh.

' Bagaimana apanya?' batin Sasuke kesal.

" Aku bahkan belum pernah ke sini. Dan kau hampir menghabiskan setengah porsi shusi- nya, Tuan tanpa nama," suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Tertuju untuk Shuukaku.

" Ah, maaf. Aku kelaparan. Aku tidak sempat sarapan pagi tadi," balas pria itu.

" Dan namaku Shuukaku, ngomong- ngomong, Nona. Kau mau?" tawar Shuukaku seraya menyodorkan shusi dengan jari- jari kokohnya tepat ke depan mulut Naruto. Reflek alami, tidak bermaksud menggoda. Serius.

" Aih, Naruto, kau disuapin tuh" goda Ino.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Gadis bersurai pirang cerah itu membuka mulutnya. Berniat menolak.

BRAKKK

" Maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Shuukaku- san," balasnya yang Naruto yakin tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, karena ia tahu 4 manusia di antara mereka tengah menatap kaget pada satu manusia lain yang kini menghembuskan nafas kasar.

' Sasuke memukul meja?' Sakura sedikit begidik melihat wajah dingin bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahu Ino gemetaran lewat lengannya.

' Ahh, bagus. Cerberusnya mengamuk,' batinnya.

Naruto dengan santai meraih ocha dari atas meja dan meminumnya pelan.

" Na- naruto," bisik Ino gugup. Bermaksud mengingatkan.

Naruto yakin kali ini dialah yang jadi pusat perhatian karena dengan beraninya mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda Uchiha yang kini menegakkan punggung dengan wajah garang. Nyaris menyamai begal jalanan, menurut Naruto.

" Aku-" Sasuke bersuara.

" –tidak bisa menghubungimu sejak pagi. Terus memikirkanmu karena cemas. Dan ternyata kau enak- enakkan duduk di sini demi sebuah kencan buta? Ahh . . . mengesankan," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

" . . ."

" Siapa yang ingin kau temui, huh? Begundal mesum dari kelas XII F? atau papan gilasan idiot yang duduk di sebelahku? Hm?" lanjutnya.

" . . ."

" Ah, sayang sekali. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau sudah ada yang punya, Sayang?" Sasuke terus berujar.

" Bahkan kau tak melirikku sedari tadi," tambahya ketus.

" . . . cermin,"

Huh? Ino menoleh pada Naruto.

" Bicara saja pada cermin," ulang Naruto.

" Naruto?" bisik Ino heran. Sungguh, ia belum mampu membaca situasi yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini. Sepertinya kondisi Sakura kurang lebih sama.

" Ah, benar. Aku ingat sekarang," celetuk Shuukaku enteng.

" Aku melihat fotomu di ponsel Uchiha brengsek itu," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan ujung jempolnya.

' Telat, Bodoh! Dasar otak bebal!,' maki Naruto dalam hati.

" Masih mau shusi- nya," lagi- lagi ia menyodorkan sepotong untuk Naruto.

" Kau bisa memilih sendiri tulang bagian mana yang ingin ku patahkan, Moron!" desis Sasuke.

Shuukaku mendengus.

" Wah, wah, sepertinya kau harus mengambil shusi mu sendiri dengan tanganmu, Nona," selorohnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Dobe!," seru Sasuke kesal. Menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto melotot, geram.

" Siapa yang membuang ponselku saat memaksa mencium kemarin sore? Coba ingat- ingat dengan otak jeniusmu yang Brengsek itu. Dan apa kau sudah tahu arti dari kata 'diseret'? karena aku mengalaminya sepulang sekolah tadi hingga sampai di sini," terangnya. Disusul hembusan nafas kasar di akhir kalimatnya.

" Oke. Dimengerti," Sasuke mengangguk paham. Berujar kalem.

' Teme brengsek!' maki si pirang dongkol bukan main.

" Dan aku tidak membuangnya. Hanya menjatuhkan," lanjut si pria membenarkan.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Dan merusaknya," ucap si pirang.

" Oke, fine! Akan ku ganti dengan yang terbaru,"

" Oh, memang sudah seharusnya begitu," dengus Naruto.

" Sekarang kita pergi dari sini," ajak Sasuke.

" Tidak mau," balas Naruto pendek.

" Kau bercanda!? Jadi benar kau berniat ikut kencan buta sialan ini?" geram Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajam.

Naruto menggeleng.

" Ku pikir itu dirimu," ujarnya sinis diiringi lirikan sadis untuk laki- laki yang duduk paling ujung dekat pintu itu.

Sasuke tampak diam. Keningnya berkerut dalam masih dengan wajah kesal.

" Aku juga diseret," jawabnya pendek.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" Ohh, kupikir seorang Uchiha 'Brengsek' Sasuke bisa melawan ketika diseret," desis Naruto.

Hening.

Hening.

" Kuso!," umpat si Uchiha muda.

" Jelaskan padanya, Idiot. Atau akan ku potong asset masa depanmu saat ini juga!," Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Seolah ingin menguliti teman satu sekolahnya itu yang sudah membuatnya terdampar di tempat sempit ini.

" A- apa?" Sai menoleh kaget.

" Kenapa ak- oohh, oke oke, jadi tadi motor Sasuke mogok dan tidak bisa jalan. Lalu kami, aku dan Shuukaku, menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke SMA mu karena dia bilang ingin bertemu seseorang. Tapi Shuukaku mengusulkan ide padaku agar menculiknya dulu dan membawanya ke sini agar teman- temanmu mau datang di acara dadakan ini, Naruto- chan,"

Chan?

Sasuke melotot garang. Benar- benar sudah siap lahir batin untuk menguliti si rambut cepak dan menjualnya ke pabrik sepatu kulit di pinggir kota.

" Errr, Naruto- san," ulang Sai membenarkan.

" Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kami akan membawanya ke sini," tambahnya.

" Kau bisa mencakar wajah kekasih brengsekmu setelah ini kalau tidak percaya, Nona. Dan aku juga ingin mencakar muka tembok di sebelahku yang pintar sekali beralasan, ngomong- ngomong," tukas Shuukaku. Dengan seringai kecil.

" . . . . . aku yang mengusulkan ide sesat itu. kurasa tadi lidahku terjepit," ralat Sai dengan senyum kecil- merananya.

Shuukaku mendengus.

Sementara Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar. Berniat untuk jauh- jauh dari dua makhluk idiot di sebelahnya ini mulai besok. Oh, atau mulai saat ini juga bila perlu.

" . . ."

" Fine. Alasan diterima," balas Naruto.

" Berdiri!" titah si Uchiha dengan nada dingin. Ia benar- benar sudah tidak betah berlama- lama di tempat panas ini.

" Tidak mau," balas Naruto pendek.

" Chk, apalagi?" si Uchiha berdecak.

" Aku belum makan shusi- nya, Teme," protes Naruto menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

ASTAGA! Sasuke nyaris mengumpat. Gemas.

" Kita cari di tempat lain saja," putusnya.

" Cepat berdiri!" Sasuke bangkit dan mengulurkan telapak tangan lebarnya pada Naruto, melewati meja kecil di antara mereka.

" Aku sudah bosan di sini. Kakiku kesemutan. Kita keluar dan cari ponsel baru untukmu, sayang,"

Naruto mendengus.

Sasuke sudah di ambang batas kesabaran. Tidak ada gunanya melawan. Naruto meraih tangan sang Uchiha muda.

Gadis pirang itu berdiri setelah berpamitan pada kedua temannya dan dua pemuda di hadapannya.

" Kita naik bus?" tanya Sasuke seraya memimpin langkah untuk keluar ruangan.

" Boleh. Kau yang bayar,"

" Oke," balas si pria.

Dan punggung keduanya menghilang di belokan.

Menyisakan empat manusia yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing.

" Haruno- san," suara Shuukaku memecah keheningan.

" Kurasa kau harus melupakan perasaanmu untuk si Uchiha tengik itu. Dia sudah berlabel 'Milik Naruto Namikaze', chk chk chk," lanjutnya di susul kekehan bibir pria berambut jabrik itu.

 **END**

 **Maaf, Gamabunta masih ke pending, kawan. Yang nongol malah cerita gaje ini. Maaf bget. Hehee.. tenang, masih dalam proses kok.. bakal menyusul (suatu saat nanti, hihi)**

 **Wah, sneng bingit waktu bnyak yang like follow dan mampir buat kasih komen di cerpen chapter pertama.. aku pikir ceritanya pasaran dan bakal dicap aneh.. tapi syukur deh, kalau bisa menghibur..**

 **Terima kasih untuk sudah foll n fav, juga yg sudah menyumbangkan komentar penumbuh semangat ..**

 **_Ur Comment itu satu- satunya yang bkin saya ngekek smpai mules, little kid. Apa gara2 puasa jdi sneaker yng kebayang cuma iklan merk makanan 'mulai lapar' dan lo rese kalo lagi laper itu? SNICKERS eta mah..**

 **Nuruko03_ makasih nuruko-san. Ottee~**

 **Fyodult_sambil bayangin siapa itu, smpai merona? Wkwk**

 **Jonah Kim_Matur suwun..hhee**

 **Byakuren Hikaru_yep, Edisi terbatas banget pokoknya mah.. makasih.. Gamabuntanya mash antri, ngomong2..**

 **A13iput_iyes, dia emng bkin gemes, smpai saya pgin pesen satu sama pakdhe "MK" kalo boleh.**

 **Aleazurabooyunjae_Naruto emang kyut, udah dr sonohnya kok.**

 **Pha chan_terima kasih banyak..siipp..dah bkin lagi nih..**

 **Primara_mau yg bunuh2an? Serius? Saya juga serius, serius gak tega bikinnya..hehe**

 **Boltltou-ku_yap, saya juga puasa..tadinya ngantuk, trus jd melek krn kecolok SFN..**

 **Ayanara47_ hehe, makasih bget ya.. btw, Gamabunta nya masih ….#mikir … dalam proses..**

 **Choikim1310_ he'eh tuh, betul.. paling fenomeneul, sensasioneul..**

 **Habibah794_iyak, betul.. nih dah lanjut.. mkasih kawan..**

 **Deera Dragoneella_ terima kasih banyak Deera- san.. siip.. kalo idenya nongol, karya baru pasti akan mengikuti..hehe.. makasih bnyak ya..**

 **Akane. Uzumaki _ Siiip, makasih ya.. jgn lupa mampir lagi..hehee**

 **Meriana_ iyaaaa…makasih banget yaaa..**

 **Arum junnie_manis donk.. kan habis makan kurma..wehehehee**

 **Mysuga_ Suga? BTS? Ahh, aku taetae, aku taetae! #semangat .. iyep.. kalo ide nongol nanti bkin lagi deh..**

 **Dan Harpa_ Manis donk..udah saya semprot pakai air gula sih kemarin sblum di publish.. mngkin di chap2 tertentu bisa di bikin lebih pnjg.. siipp makasih komennya.. hehee.. mampir lagi ya..**

 **Daaaan, untuk semua yang tidak bisa saya sebut satu per satu, semua yg sdh dn slalu member dukungan. Saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Siip,**

 **Jangan lupa mampir lagi, ya..**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya ..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tunggu!**

 **Gimana sama chapter dua- nya?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas kece badai (liatnya lewat sedotan)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ficlet

**FICLET**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing,**

 **Typo nempel di mana- mana..**

 **Hola- hola, kawan..**

 **Di chapter 3 ini, saya hadir dengan beberapa ficlet.. ohh, 3 ficlet dink .. semoga menghibur..**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MASA DEPAN**

 **..**

" Hell! Kau benar- benar menyiksaku, Teme!,"

" Jangan mengumpati suamimu, Dobe!," Sasuke mengingatkan dengan kening berkerut.

" Aku tidak menyiksamu, Sayang. Aku pergi untuk bekerja," terangnya.

" Tapi kau pergi seharian, Teme brengsek! Dan aku harus mengurus semuanya sendirian," protes Naruto kesal.

Sasuke diam. Melihat Naruto yang masih memasang wajah masam.

" Aku harus memasak, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, dan mengepel lantai. Lalu aku juga masih harus menjaga si kembar di saat bersamaan," keluhnya.

" Itu memang tugas seorang istri, Dobe! Astaga," Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, mencoba lebih sabar menghadapi si pirang yang semakin meledak- ledak meluapkan kekesalannya.

" Tapi aku juga masih harus mengurusi hal remeh temeh, Sasuke. Membayar tagihan listrik, air pam, belanja kebutuhan sehari- hari, dan aku masih harus merawat taman di depan dan belakang rumah! Kau pikir itu tidak capek!? Huh?"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Dobe!? Aku bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga kita. Membeli mainan dan susu formula untuk si kembar, juga mempersiapkan biaya untuk mereka sekolah nanti, Sayang. Aku harus bagaimana? Itu juga melelahkan," jelas Sasuke geram.

" Ini semua salahmu!" tuduh Naruto dengan telunjuk teracung pada si rambut hitam.

" Apa? Kenapa aku?" protes Sasuke.

" Kau tidak memperbolehkanku mencari pengasuh untuk si kembar, dan mau tidak mau harus aku yang merawatnya karena kau selalu pergi di pagi- pagi buta dan pulang malam. Kau bahkan langsung makan dan tidur begitu sampai di rumah dan aku yang harus mencuci piring bekas makanmu. Aku juga masih harus mengganti popok si kembar kalau mereka mengompol atau berak di celana, Teme!"

" Akan lebih bagus kalau anak dirawat oleh orang tuanya sendiri, Dobe,"

" Hell! Kau tidak tahu capeknya merawat dua bayi, Bodoh! Menggendong dua bocah gemuk itu kemana- mana dengan tangan kurus kering keriputku ini! Kau tahu, aku merasa 100 tahun lebih tua dari umur asliku karena bekerja terlalu berat. Pokoknya ini semua salahmu!"

" Kenapa bukan kau saja yang salah? Kenapa melahirkan sekali saja langsung dua anak, sih!?"

Naruto melotot. Menggeram dengan nada rendah dan berbahaya.

" Mana aku tahu kalau dapatnya langsung dua!?" serunya dengan emosi yang nyaris membuat telinganya berdenging.

" GEMBEL!"

Dua manusia yang sejak tadi berdebat panjang itu reflek menoleh. Menatap satu manusia lagi yang baru saja mengumpat dan duduk lemas dengan wajah garang serta rambut berantakan.

" Sai?"

" KUPIKIR TADI BERKUMPUL DI RUMAH SASUKE UNTUK MENGERJAKAN PR BIOLOGI DAN BUKANNYA MEMBICARAKAN MASA DEPAN KAMPRET KALIAN YANG SURAM ITU! KUSO! CHIKUSO!"

" . . ."

" Kalian bahkan masih SMP, Astaga! Belum saatnya merencanakan pernikahan, bahkan punya anak kembar! Kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih!?" Sai melotot dengan wajah frustasi.

" Err . ."

" Aku pasti dikutuk karena harus satu kelompok dengan orang- orang idiot ini," keluh pemuda berambut cepak itu seraya menghela nafas panjang.

" Apanya yang beruntung? Satu kelompok dengan kalian itu MALAPETAKA! Sialan!" Sai melotot garang.

" Astaga, ya Tuhan~" pemuda itu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Nyaris menangis karena belum berhasil menyelesaikan satu soalpun dari 50 soal essai yang diberikan Kakashi- sensei.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah beringsut meraih bolpoint- nya yang tergeletak di sisi kaki meja, kemudian mendekati Sai dan mulai membaca lembaran soal.

" Kita kerjakan bersama, Sai. Jangan menangis, oke?" ujarnya menenangkan seraya menepuk bahu sahabat, sekaligus teman satu kelasnya.

Kening Sasuke mengerut tidak suka.

" Oh, jadi karena aku sering pulang malam setelah seharian bekerja mencari nafkah, kau berniat selingkuh dengan om- om mesum yang tinggal di belakang rumah kita, Dobe?" ketusnya.

Dan lemparan buku diktat sukses mendarat di wajah ganteng Sasuke.

 **. . .**

 **BIASA**

 **..**

Sai sudah sering melihatnya. Ia sering memperhatikan wajah- wajah tersipu para gadis teman sekelas atau teman satu sekolahnya saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pria dengan model rambut nyentrik dan gaya berjalan yang sombongnya selangit itu selalu berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian siswi.

Sai sering memperhatikannya diam- diam. Ia bukannya tertarik atau apa, hanya saja ada satu dari sekian banyak gadis- gadis yang memuja Sasuke bak pangeran berkuda poni itu justru memasang ekspresi biasa ketika bertemu dengan si idola SMA. Bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Gadis itu berambut pirang, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari rata- rata gadis kebanyakan, memiliki sepasang iris berwarna biru cerah yang mengingatkannya dengan suasana musim panas, hidungnya mancung dan Sai bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu memang termasuk dalam kategori manis dan menarik meskipun tak secantik primadona sekolah mereka, Sakura, Ino, ataupun Hinata.

Tapi Sai cukup menyayangkan sifat gadis itu yang begitu jauh dari kata feminine, bahkan terkesan tomboy dengan gaya berpakaian, dan cara bicaranya yang ceplas ceplos. Tingkah lakunya jauh lebih buruk, sering membolos upacara dan memanjat pagar sekolahan atau datang terlambat ke sekolah. Prestasinya juga biasa saja, meski tidak tergolong bodoh.

Dan ia lebih tidak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak Sasuke yang sudah seperti sirkuit computer itu ketika mengerjakan soal- soal Fisika atau Kimia, bagaimana bisa si kunyuk bermarga Uchiha itu mendeklarasikan gadis itu sebagai calon istrinya di masa depan?

Itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Sai selama beberapa hari terakhir.

" Kau masih penasaran?" suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

Matanya melirik pemuda lain yang duduk di depannya, di atas sofa hijau tosca di ruang OSIS.

" Chk," Sai berdecak. Mengalihkan pandangan dengan malas dan kesal sekaligus.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Senyum mengejek lebih tepatnya.

" Benar, kau masih penasaran?" ulang pemuda itu lagi.

" Memangnya kalau aku tanya, kau mau jawab?" balas Sai dengan dagu terangkat.

" Hn,"

" . . ."

" . . ."

" Shit! Hentikan 'Hn' bodohmu itu dan jelaskan saja kenapa kau bisa- bisanya memilih si pirang kerempeng itu dari pada gadis lain yang badannya bahkan jauh lebih bagus, lebih montok, lebih berisi dan pantas disandingkan sama gitar spanyol," ujar Sai frustasi.

" Memangnya kau ini impoten atau bagaimana? Masa seleramu biasa saja begitu? Sudah tidak bisa 'berdiri' melihat yang cantik- cantik?" tambahnya yang menuai pelototan garang dari si Uchiha.

" Naruto memang biasa saja. Punya wajah biasa, penampilan biasa. Dia memang tidak pintar, namun juga tidak bodoh. Dia dari keluarga berada, namun selalu tampil sederhana. Dia selalu berkata apa adanya dan tidak dibuat- buat. Dan dia selalu bersikap biasa saja ketika bertemu denganku," terang Sasuke.

" Naruto yang biasa saja itulah yang membuatnya terlihat luar biasa di mataku," lanjutnya dengan senyum samar.

Dan Sai terpekur. Ia tidak menyangka jawaban inilah yang akan diterimanya dari Sasuke.

Ahh, temannya benar- benar sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.

 **. . .**

 **MUSUH BEBUYUTAN**

 **..**

Naruto mengumpat. Menggerutu panjang dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik. Mata birunya menatap sengit gulungan selimut yang membungkus 'sesuatu' di atas ranjang UKS tempatnya kini berada.

Dokter sekolahnya yang bernama Kabuto menahannya. Laki- laki berkaca mata bulat- bulat itu itu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pergi, bahkan untuk buang air kecil atau kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang tersisa satu jam lagi. Benar- benar menuruti perkataan Kakashi- sensei, si guru BP, setelah menggiringnya ke tempat ini untuk menjalani hukuman.

Dia harus tetap di sini dan menjadi kacung dengan mata terbuka demi menatap si kampret Sasuke yang tengah enak- enakkan tidur di atas ranjang dengan nafas teratur.

Hell, memang salahnya sudah memukul Sasuke yang sedang demam hingga teman sekelasnya itu jatuh menabrak kursi dan harus dilarikan ke UKS karena demamnya semakin parah. Salah si kunyuk itu sendiri yang selalu saja memancing emosinya. Mencuri buku PR yang harusnya dikumpulkan hari ini, dan melemparinya dengan potongan- potongan penghapus hingga ia harus menerima hukuman berdiri di depan kelas dan ditertawakan teman- teman sekelasnya. Siapa yang salah di sini? SHIT!

" Lagipula, memangnya pukulan bisa bikin demam tambah parah, begitu?" dengusnya kesal.

" Kau menggumamkan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Kabuto yang duduk menghadap meja di ujung ruangan dengan laptop menyala di depannya.

" Oh, tidak kok, saya hanya membaca cerita di internet, Sensei," balas Naruto gugup seraya memegangi ponsel pintarnya dengan kedua tangan. Seolah benar- benar membaca.

Kabuto mengangguk paham kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar laptop.

' Sialan,' maki Naruto dalam hati.

Mata birunya kembali melihat Sasuke yang masih betah tiduran dengan mata terpejam. Wajah laki- laki itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kalau saja dadanya tidak naik turun, Naruto dan yang lain pasti mengira si kunyuk itu sudah menjadi mayat sejak siang tadi.

' Kenapa dia tidak bangun- bangun, sih?' gerutunya. Menghempaskan punggungnya kasar ke sandaran sofa.

Tiba- tiba ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat melihat nama Sasuke di daftar pesan yang baru saja masuk.

AHH, BENAR- BENAR SESUAI DENGAN RENCANA. MENATAPMU DALAM POSISI TIDUR SEPERTI INI MEMBUATKU SEOLAH MELIHAT MASA DEPAN, DOBE SAYANG.

Hening.

Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga.

Cepat- cepat ia menoleh ke arah ranjang, tepat di mana Sasuke kini menatapnya diam- diam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kabuto.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis setelah berhasil mengirimkan kedipan sebelah mata penuh cinta pada si pirang.

" UCHIHA KAMPRET!"

Sasuke cepat- cepat memejamkan matanya seperti semula.

" Naruto! Dilarang berteriak di UKS!" Kabuto berseru dari balik meja kerjanya.

" Apalagi kau mengumpat begitu. Mau menambah daftar hukumanmu, hm?!" ujarnya lagi.

Naruto meringis.

" Aku tahu kalian ini musuh bebuyutan yang selalu saja membuat masalah. Tapi tidak bisakah sebentar saja kalian akur? Sasuke sedang demam, Astaga," pria berkaca mata itu menatap Naruto prihatin. Seolah- olah Naruto adalah pengamen jalanan yang setiap hari tertangkap razia satpol PP dan tidak kapok- kapok.

" Tapi Sensei-"

" Diamlah. Duduklah dengan tenang dan selesaikan hukumanmu dari Kakashi," potongnya cepat diiringi pelototan tajam.

" Baik, Sensei," balas Naruto cepat dengan wajah masam.

' Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso Ku-'

Drrrrt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

AWW, MANISNYA WAJAH CALON ISTRIKU INI. TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIAK PADA CALON SUAMIMU YANG SEDANG SAKIT, DOBE. TURUTI KATA KABUTO- SENSEI.

" . . ."

" . . ."

' HELL !'

 **. . .**

 **SEKIAN**

 **Iyaaaa, tauuuuuuk, chapter 3 jauh lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Maaf banget karena saya cuma menghadirkan 3 cerita super pendek ini.. tapi mudah- mudahan bisa menghibur..**

 **Selingan saja sambil nunggu buka puasa yang masih setengah hari lagi ..wkwkwkwk**

 **Makasih ya untuk yang sudah mampir baca, juga semua yang sudah fav, follow, maupun kasih review.. ahh, ada beberapa review teman- teman yang baru masuk kemarin, pdhl sudah dikirim sejak 28 lalu, makanya saya mhon maaf, di chap dua kemarin reviewnya belum saya balas.. tapi intinya, pokokna, saya bener- bener mengucapkan banyak terima kasih..**

 **Special thanks to,**

 **Mysuga_udah next nya nih, wkwk..**

 **Xiaoo_iyep. Emang niatnya begitu.. bikin yang singkat tapi ngena..**

 **Noe Hiruma_ Makasih banyak..brrti selalu baca fic saya, ya? Siiip.. jangan bosen ya.. Btw, kenapa disingkatnya jadi BL? #mewek .. BL= Broke Lukas, sementara di sisi lain BL= Boys Love, Astagaaaa.. tapi saya ngekek bacanya.. nggak kepikiran sampai ke sana..hahaa**

 **Nuruko03_ Siip, semoga chap 3 nya juga kocak..hehe..**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83_ Iya sih.. kasihan.. maaf deh, kapan2 dibikin yg menyenangkan buat si Sakura..hehe**

 **CacuNaluPolepel_review mu baru masuk semalam, kawan.. makasih sudah baca, jgn bosen bacanya ya..**

 **Akane. Uzumaki_ Iyaap.. mampir lagi ya.. mampir terus pokoknya..bhehehee**

 **_ Cerberus adalah kata yg tiba- tiba nongol pas ngetik bagian itu..hihi**

 **Choikim1310_Sudah lanjut, Bos.. siipp.. mampir terus ya..wkwk**

 **Fyodult_Nah, iya tuh, si sasuke kebakarrrr cemburu..**

 **Ayanara47_serius, si Gamabunta macet di pertengahan jeh..bingung mo dibelokin ke kanan apa ke kiri.. ya ini dulu buat selingan.. niatnya kan bikin hiburan.. otte? Hehe**

 **Meriana_ Iyaa, bikin Sasuke cembukur itu gampang. Culik saja si Naruto..wkwk**

 **TheB1gBoy_makasih- makasih banget.. mampir lagi ya nanti di chap2 selanjutnya..hehee..**

 **_ masih nih.. udah lanjut lagi chapnya.. tunggu jg chap chap berikutnya ya..**

 **Tina_ Reviewmu baru masuk setelah saya update chap 2, kawan.. makasih sudah mampir baca.. tunggu chap berikutnya ya..hehe**

 **Habibah794_ Ini sudah lanjut, Bos.. iyes, mereka emang unik antic dan gemesin..jadi, tunggu chap berikutnya, otte? Wkwk**

 **_ Maaaaaafffff, ini belum bisa lebih panjang. Malah nyusut jadi lebih pendek.. gimana donk? .. mungkin kapan2 akan nongol yang puanjaaang.. ditunggu saja.. yg sabar, jangan tua dulu.. hehee..**

 **Kerangkai_ Muakasihh sudah mampir.. iya, emang si Naruto suka iseng.. mau menguji kesabaran si Sasuke katanya.. hehee..**

 **Juga semua yang mungkin review nya belum kebalas, saya benar- benar mengucapkan terima kasih..**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan, kawan..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas Luke**


	4. Chapter 4 : I got You, Babe

**Selamat membaca~**

 **..**

 **..**

" Lamborghini Aventador?" Sasuke mendesis. Melirik sebuah mobil yang terparkir manis di halaman depan rumah sahabatnya dari atas balkon kamar.

" Tertarik? Kau boleh memilikinya," Sai berujar. Laki- laki berambut cepak itu melirik kawan bermainnya sejak SMA dengan senyum kecil.

" Dalam mimpimu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" Kau mau taruhan?" tawar Sai. Sasuke menoleh.

" Mobilmu?"

" Chk, tentu saja bukan. Tapi ini," pria berambut cepak itu meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya.

" Ini akan jadi milikmu," Sai berujar dengan seringai kecil sembari melambaikan selembar cek bernominal tinggi. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah samping tepat dimana temannya tengah menatap malas dengan tubuh bersandar di pagar besi di balkon kamarnya.

" Kalau kau berhasil membuatnya menciummu," lanjutnya.

" Hanya kalau dia menciummu," tegasnya lagi.

" Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Dan dibalas sang teman dengan menunjuk ke seberang jalan dengan dagu lancipnya.

Sai bisa melihat tatapan malas Uchiha muda kini berganti kilat tertarik dengan manik sekelam malamnya yang menatap ke halaman depan café di seberang jalan. Di mana dua orang gadis muda berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu café.

" Yang mana? Aku ingin yang pirang," ucap Sasuke.

" Pirang?" Sai mengernyit. Kembali menoleh pada dua gadis di bawah sana.

" Ohh, tentu. Yang berambut pirang," Sai mengangguk dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

" Oke,"

" Kuberi tahu satu informasi untukmu," Sai kembali berujar.

Sasuke menoleh.

" Dia seorang Namikaze,"

Dan Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dengan pandangan penuh pada gadis berambut pirang berkuncir yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya dari balik dinding kaca café.

' Menarik sekali,'

 **I GOT YOU, BABE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing,**

 **Dengan Typo yang nempel di mana- mana..**

 **..**

..

" Dia melirikmu, Bodoh," Sakura menepuk keras bahu sahabatnya dengan semangat.

" Dia ganteng sekali," lanjutnya.

Naruto mendengus. Melirik sebentar pada pria berambut hitam yang sejak beberapa saat lalu menatapnya dari seberang jalan. Tepat di halte depan Centermart.

" Biarkan saja," ujarnya tidak peduli.

Naruto kembali memainkan ponsel. Membuka blog pribadinya dan membaca beberapa artikel yang menurutnya menarik.

Selepas dari café dan menikmati secangkir cokelat panas, sang kakak menghubunginya untuk segera pulang dan membatalkan rencana awalnya yang hendak pergi ke bioskop bersama Sakura.

Sebuah mobil silver berhenti di depan mereka.

" Jemputanku sudah datang, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu, kita nonton lain kali," pamit Sakura diiringi lambaian tangan pada sahabat baiknya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, membalas lambaian tangan Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

Di bagian kemudi, tampak pria berambut merah menjulurkan lidah padanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Sakura terbahak dan Naruto mendecih bosan.

" Jangan begitu, Gaara. Naruto sedang dalam mood buruk," Sakura memukul lengan kekasihnya pelan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil.

" Gaara, kau harus mengantarnya sampai rumah," seru Naruto sebelum mobil silver di depannya melaju.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan segera membawa pergi mobilnya beserta Sakura, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini duduk sendirian di bangku teras café langganannya.

Naruto menatap lagi ponsel hitamnya yang bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Barangkali dari kakak angkatnya atau paman Kakashi.

" Sendirian?" sapa suara berat.

Naruto tersentak sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada pria bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ahh, ini pria berambut hitam yang dilihatnya duduk di halte sejak tadi.

" Ya," Naruto mengangguk kikuk.

Menarik turun rok sekolahnya yang sedikit naik dan memperlihatkan sedikit celana pendek hitamnya hingga menutupi sempurna kedua lututnya.

Tanpa permisi, pria muda itu duduk di sisi Naruto setelah berhasil melemparkan senyum menawannya pada si pirang. Membuat Naruto sedikit aneh melihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal laki- laki di sebelahnya ini.

Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir itu lebih memilih untuk menundukkan wajah dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat reaksi tak terduga Naruto. Pria Uchiha itu berdehem pelan.

" Temanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto menoleh dengan kening berkerut. Tahu maksud Sasuke, gadis itu mengangguk.

" Ya, dan pacar posesifnya," balasnya kembali menatap si ponsel pintar.

" Kenapa? Kau tertarik?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari arah samping.

" Yap, sangat tertarik. Tapi bukan dengan temanmu," ujar si pria.

Lagi- lagi Naruto mengerutkan kening.

" Kau tertarik dengan prianya?" tanya Naruto memasang ekspresi aneh.

Sasuke terkekeh.

" Tentu saja bukan. Aku lebih tertarik dengan yang berambut pirang," terangnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

" Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian pipi Naruto memanas. Gadis itu berdehem pelan tanpa berniat membalas. Sudah biasa digombali meski pria ini yang paling tampan, seksi, dan memikat di antara lainnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik.

" Jadi bagaimana?" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

" Bagaimana apanya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun jemari kokoh milik pria ganteng itu tiba- tiba meraih ponsel Naruto untuk membawa wajahnya mendekat pada si gadis.

" Kau manis sekali, ngomong- ngomong, aku jadi ingin menggigit sedikit saja," tukasnya dengan suara berat. Kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Naruto mematung.

Sasuke nyaris tergelak melihat reaksi Naruto.

Gadis bermata biru itu tiba- tiba berdiri untuk melayangkan tamparan di pipi kiri Sasuke. Terasa panas dan sedikit nyeri.

" Jaga perilakumu, Tuan brengsek," ujar Naruto dengan mata menyorot tajam.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersiul takjub.

' Wow, baru kali ini aku ditampar karena mencium,' pikirnya.

Gadis Namikaze itu lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ponselnya yang kini dalam genggaman telapak tangan lebar pria muda di depannya. Namun si pria lebih dulu menarik ponselnya menjauh.

" Berikan ponselku," ketusnya.

" Tidak mau," balas Sasuke cepat dan memasukkan si ponsel dalam saku celananya.

" Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri jika memaksa," lanjutnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Mana sudi ia menyentuh- nyentuh pria tak dikenal di depannya, apalagi di bagian yang nyaris mendekati tempat paling pribadi.

Dengan wajah kusut, gadis pirang itu kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke.

" Aku membutuhkan nomormu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto melirik.

" Nomor ponsel, mungkin. Atau ID line? Kakaotalk? Apa saja," lanjut si pria.

" Untuk apa? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal," tolak si pirang.

" Untuk apa? Tentu saja agar aku bisa menghubungimu setiap saat," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menatap aneh pria di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya apa maunya pria ini, sih?

Sasuke menoleh.

" Ku bilang aku tertarik padamu,"

Pria berambut kelam itu menatap wajah Naruto lekat. Begitu juga Naruto, diam- diam mengagumi wajah menawan milik si pria tak di kenal. Memperhatikan bagaimana poni hitam bergerak- gerak di terpa angin. Mata tajamnya yang menatap lurus, hidung mancungnya, rahangnya, juga bibir tipis kemerahan milik si pria yang berhasil mencium pipinya beberapa saat lalu.

Tiba- tiba wajah Naruto memanas mengingatnya.

' Ah, sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sebelum ia berhasil mengalihkan pandangan, jemari kokoh menarik tenguknya cepat dan bibir merahnya dikecup singkat.

" Salam perkenalan dariku, manis," bisik Sasuke di depan bibir Naruto dengan seringai kecil.

Naruto membatu, cukup terkejut dengan reaksi tiba- tiba dari si pria.

Pria itu menyerahkan ponsel hitam di tangannya setelah berhasil mengirimkan panggilan singkat pada nomornya sendiri.

" Aku pergi, terima kasih nomornya. Dan namaku Sasuke, ngomong- ngomong," ujarnya kemudian berlalu dengan senyum kecil.

" Ku- kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto dengan wajah memerah luar biasa.

.

.

Sai tergelak mendengarkan cerita Sasuke tentang reaksi gadis pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin sore. Sahabatnya itu baru menemuinya lagi siang ini, karena kemarin ia langsung pulang.

" Dia menamparmu?" tanya Sai antusias.

" Hn,"

Dan pria berambut cepak itu kembali tergelak.

" Kau memperlakukan Namikaze begitu buruk, sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkan yang kau mau kali ini," tukasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal.

Sasuke mendengus. Mata elangnya menerawang. Mengingat kembali reaksi manis dari gadis Namikaze yang diam- diam membuatnya tertarik.

" Aku tahu," balasnya kemudian.

" Artinya kau mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan cek- nya," Sai tersenyum miring.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. Bukan masalah dapat atau tidak dapat cek, tapi Sasuke punya harga diri setinggi langit. Ia tidak mau kalah begitu saja.

Sai berpikir sejenak.

" Ku rubah kesepakatannya. Tiga hari lagi ulang tahunku. Aku hanya akan mengundangmu dan beberapa temanku untuk pesta kecil di rumah, aku ingin kau membawanya serta, itu saja. Dan kau bisa membawa pulang cek- mu jika berhasil menyeretnya ke sini," ujarnya kemudian seraya meraih kaleng cola- nya dan meminumnya hingga ludes.

" Membawa si Namikaze? Hanya itu?"

" Yap," Sai mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Tapi aku akan tetap membuatnya menciumku, suka atau tidak suka," gumamnya bertekad.

.

.

Naruto menggerutu di samping Sakura, ia benar- benar ingin membanting ponselnya sejak pagi tadi. Laki- laki asing yang mengaku bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu terus saja menghubunginya dan mengirim sms- sms tidak penting, bahkan ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

" Balas cepat," pekik Sakura seraya menyamankan duduknya di kursi halte. Meminta si pirang untuk membalas pesan ucapan selamat siang dari Sasuke. Naruto mencebik, jelas menolak usulan sahabatnya.

" Sayang- sayang pulsaku untuk kirim- kirim pesan tidak penting," sungutnya.

Sakura mendecih.

" Kau menyia- nyiakan kesempatan emasmu, Bodoh. Dia pria paling ganteng dan seksi yang pernah kutemui," ujarnya.

" Bagus. Akan kuadukan kau pada Gaara."

Sakura melotot garang. Meremas bungkus potato dengan beringas dan tak lupa menguarkan aura mengancam.

" Aku hanya bercanda, hehe," tandas Naruto cepat. Cubitan Sakura tidak main- main sakitnya.

" Aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari sepupu manismu itu, tenang saja."

" Iya, iya, semoga langgeng," balas Naruto malas.

" Aku pergi dulu. Gaara sudah di market, dia memintaku menyusulnya ke sana," Sakura membereskan camilannya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto diiringi lambaian tangan dan kecupan udara.

Naruto merengut kesal. Ia sendirian lagi.

Jemarinya kembali meraih ponsel yang lagi- lagi bergetar. Dengan wajah kusut ia mengusap layar ponsel untuk membuka kunci layar. Sebuah nama terpampang di layar utama. Pesan masuk dari Utakata yang mampu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Dari dalam mobil di seberang jalan. Senyuman manis si pirang yang membuatnya terpana hingga tak mampu untuk berkedip.

.

.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya. Dia berseru girang dan melompat ke punggung tegap milik saudara angkatnya hingga nyaris terjungkal. Dikecupnya gemas pipi kiri Utakata yang hanya mampu terkekeh dengan perlakuan saudara perempuannya.

" Aish, Naruto, kau berat," keluh Utakata di sela kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alis.

" Benarkah? Rasakan kalau begitu," kelakarnya, lalu tergelak.

Melirik dua mangkuk ramen dengan asap mengepul di atas meja makan, si pirang lekas turun dari gendongan saudaranya. Malam ini mereka hanya makan berdua tanpa ditemani Kakashi yang sedang lembur di kantor.

" Sering- seringlah begini, deh. Aku senang kalau dapat ramen tiap hari,"

Utakata mendengus dengan bibir mencebil lucu.

" Kau pikir memenangkan tender bisa dilakukan setiap hari?"

Naruto meringis. Kalau sudah membicarakan masalah anak perusahaan sang ayah, otaknya akan tersendat di beberapa bagian hingga pada akhirnya nanti ia hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng yang artinya sama- sama 'tidak mengerti sama sekali'.

Utakata tersenyum maklum. Pemuda itu mengusap kepala Naruto sayang dan mengajaknya untuk mulai makan.

" Bibi Shizune? Bibi Shizune sudah makan?" tanya Naruto cepat saat mengingat wanita yang selalu merawat dan menyediakan segala keperluan mereka selama orang tua mereka tidak di rumah.

" Bibi Shizune lebih suka salad- nya untuk hari ini, aku sudah menawarinya dan bibi menolak."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Ibu menelponku tadi, dia dan ayah merindukanmu. Mereka belum bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat," ujar Utakata di sela kunyahannya.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Ibu juga menelponku dan berpesan supaya kita tidak terlalu merepotkan paman Kakashi dan Bibi Shizune," tukasnya.

Utakata melirik si pirang.

" Aku berani taruhan, kalau ibu hanya berpesan supaya kau saja yang tidak merepotkan paman dan aku tidak,"

Naruto mendecih. Utakata memang benar.

" Dan ibu juga berpesan supaya kita membujuk paman agar cepat- cepat menikah sebelum jadi bujang lapuk."

Utakata tergelak.

.

.

Sasuke melihatnya, gadis berseragam SMA itu berdesakan di antara antrian tiket bioskop bersama sahabat merah jambu dan kekasih sahabatnya. Selepas bermalas- malasan di apartemen sejak pagi tadi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali membuntuti sang target dan menunggunya di seberang gerbang sekolahnya.

Entah karena rambutnya yang berwarna cerah, atau karena tinggi tubuhnya yang lebih dari pada teman- teman gadisnya, si pirang selalu mudah ditemukan. Selama yang Sasuke lihat, Naruto selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak sedikit siswa laki- laki yang berniat mengajaknya pulang bersama atau hanya sekedar menemani mengobrol selama bus- nya belum tiba, namun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan.

Gadis itu menarik, dilihat sekilas saja Sasuke tahu itu. Senyumnya manis dan menenangkan, membawa pengaruh besar bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tentu saja bukan senyuman usil atau seringai menyebalkan saat ia mendapati gadis itu sedang mengerjai salah seorang temannya di halte bus.

Sasuke terkekeh saat melihat Naruto nyaris terjatuh karena terbelit kakinya sendiri saat hendak membeli popcorn.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mendekat.

" Sombong sekali tidak pernah membalas pesanku," bisiknya dari balik punggung Naruto.

Si pirang tersentak kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan uangnya.

Sasuke memasang senyum menawan saat gadis di hadapannya berbalik dengan mata melotot.

" Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" Sasuke medengus geli.

" Kau mengganggu sekali," Balas Naruto.

" Bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung, aku nyaris tidak bisa konsentrasi," lanjutnya.

Diam- diam Sasuke menyesal. Ia meringis samar. Ia sendiri juga tidak mau diganggu jika sedang dalam kondisi yang sama.

" Baik. Aku minta maaf. Jadi, bisakah hari ini kencan saja denganku sebagai permintaan maaf?" tawarnya.

Naruto mengernyit.

Apa- apaan?

" Maaf, Tuan. Tapi ibuku berpesan aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing," tolaknya.

Sasuke mencibir dalam hati.

" Bukannya kita sudah berkenalan dua hari lalu?" Sasuke bersandar pada tiang di dekatnya dengan tangan menyilang di dada.

" Oh, aku lupa, tuh," balas Naruto ketus dan berniat untuk pergi. Tiba- tiba ingatan tentang ciuman mereka terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

Sasuke cepat- cepat menghalangi langkah si pirang dengan tubuhnya.

" Ikut aku? Atau jadi orang ke tiga di antara mereka?" Sasuke menunjuk pasangan merah dan merah jambu yang berdiri bersisian di dekat pintu masuk.

" Siapa yang tahu kalau keberadaanmu bisa saja mengganggu kebersamaan mereka," tambahnya dengan seringai kecil saat menyadari Naruto mulai bimbang.

" Ikut denganku jalan- jalan sepertinya jadi pilihan bagus," Sasuke terus berujar.

Naruto melirik pria jangkung di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak percaya padamu," balasnya.

" Oh ya?" si pria mengerutkan kening tertarik.

" Kau seperti paman- paman mesum yang sering mangkal di perempatan,"

" Apa?" reflek Sasuke nyaris memekik. Keningnya berkerut lucu.

" Tapi mungkin ikut denganmu adalah pilihan bagus," putus Naruto kemudian dengan alis menyatu.

' Dasar plin plan,' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

" Tapi aku merasa tidak akan baik- baik saja bila pergi denganmu," Naruto kembali bersuara.

" Chk, cerewet sekali. Ikut saja," dengan tidak sabar Uchiha muda itu menyeret pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawanya mendekati area parkir.

Naruto terlihat tidak menunjukkan penolakan dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya.

" Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti," janji Sasuke seraya meraih kunci mobil dari saku celana.

" Dalam keadaan utuh," tambahnya.

Di belakangnya, Naruto menggerutu panjang tanpa suara.

.

.

Sasuke menyerahkan boneka babi besar ke pelukan Naruto, ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa dirinya berakhir di taman bermain bersama gadis pirang yang kini tengah menatap boneka babi- nya bulat- bulat dengan kening berkerut.

" Pig? Kau memberiku boneka babi?" tanya si pirang tidak percaya.

" Iya. Kau suka?"

" Aku mau Gamabunta, bukan babi," protesnya kesal.

Sasuke mengernyit. Mana tahu ia Gamabunta itu yang bagaimana?

" Tapi ini tidak apa- apa. Akan ku bawa pulang untuk bibi pengasuhku. Terima kasih," Naruto mengangguk- angguk seraya menatap bonekanya dengan senyum kecil.

" Astaga," Sasuke memijat pelipisnya beberapa kali. Berharap pening di kepalanya sedikit berkurang.

' Bagaimana bisa Sai menjadikan gadis merepotkan ini sebagai bahan taruhan,' desisnya dalam hati. Tidak ingat sama sekali bahwa ia sendirilah yang memilih si pirang beberapa hari lalu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Mencari- cari arena bermain yang mungkin belum sempat mereka datangi.

" Kau sudah puas main di sini?" tanya Sasuke jengah. Bukan tempat semacam ini yang ingin ditujunya di awal rencana. Ia ingin menyeret gadis pirang ini ke salah satu butik dan membeli sebuah gaun dan sepatu untuk pesta ulang tahun Sai besok. Hitung- hitung membuat gadis itu terkesan dan dengan senang hati mau ikut dengannya tanpa paksaan.

" Aku sudah capek," keluh Naruto. Berputar- putar di taman bermain dan mencoba beberapa wahana sudah membuatnya puas setelah seharian berkutat dengan diktat tebal di dalam tas gendongnya. Apalagi ditambah bonus boneka sebesar bantalnya.

Gadis itu beralih menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

" Jadi, sebenarnya kau ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke meliriknya. Mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

" Aku tahu kau ada perlu denganku sampai- sampai mau menemaniku ke tempat yang tidak kau sukai, seperti tempat ini, misalnya,"

Sasuke masih diam. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam.

" Chk, dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau bosan sejak memasuki tempat ini-"

' –Bodoh!' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku memang berniat mengajakmu jalan- jalan. Sekarang ayo kita cari makan, ini sudah hampir malam," Uchiha muda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke area parkir.

" Hei, hei, antar aku pulang saja,"

" Tidak boleh. Kita makan dulu."

" Chk."

. . .

Naruto sudah hampir meraih kenop pintu mobil Sasuke saat pria itu tiba- tiba menahannya untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama. Mereka kini berada tepat di depan kediaman Namikaze yang terlihat sepi.

" Aku ingin kau datang menemaniku di pesta ulang tahun sahabatku besok malam," ucap si pria.

" Ulang tahun?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

" Aku tidak-"

" Tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima tepat, dandan yang cantik, oke?" potong Sasuke cepat.

" Tidak mau,"

" Kau harus datang. Aku akan menyeretmu kalau perlu,"

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Kakakku akan menggorok lehermu begini," ujar Naruto disertai gerakan tangan yang seolah sedang memutuskan lehernya dengan sisi telapak tangan.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Tidak akan kalau kakakmu tidak tahu," balasnya.

Naruto mencibir. Pria yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya ini memang semena- mena dan egois luar biasa.

" Katakan dulu padaku siapa temanmu?"

" Temanku? Sai Danzo," jawab Sasuke malas.

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk paham.

" Oke,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Seharian tadi Sasuke tidak bertemu dengannya, gadis pirang Namikaze itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Ponselnya mati, dan Sasuke cemas karenanya.

Namun satu jam lalu tiba- tiba saja sebuah pesan singkat dari gadis Namikaze mengatakan bahwa si bocah berambut pirang itu sudah berangkat ke rumah Sai lebih dulu. Karena itulah dia langsung menuju rumah sahabatnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak menemukan gadis itu sama sekali di tempat ini. Hanya ada lima atau tujuh teman laki- laki Sai, dan beberapa gadis yang jelas bukan Naruto, juga seorang bocah laki- laki berambut hitam yang kini duduk di sofa pojok ruangan dengan segelas besar minuman berwarna kuning pekat.

" Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sai menepuk bahunya pelan.

" Chk, aku justru berpikir dia kesasar di jalan," balas Sasuke dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Sai terkekeh.

" Dia selalu identik dengan warna kuning di kepalanya," celetuknya.

" Dan tidak ada yang berambut kuning di sini," Sasuke berujar malas.

Mata kelamnya memandang ke sekitar. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi gadis Namikaze itu beberapa kali namun sama sekali tidak ada balasan, gadis itu juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

" Siapa bocah itu?" tanyanya seraya mengamati pemuda berambut kelam dengan kaca mata besar. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi dan dibalut kemeja putih sedikit kebesaran dengan celana jeans hitam panjang.

" Dia bahkan tidak pakai sepatu," tambahnya dengan senyum geli.

Sai menoleh. Menatap sejenak pada pojok ruangan yang menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan segelas besar jus jeruk yang nyaris habis.

" Dia? Aku pikir salah satu dari teman- teman yang ku undang mengajaknya untuk menghadiri pestaku, dia bilang namanya Menma. Dia lucu sekali, setelah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia datang karena diundang oleh salah satu sahabatku dia langsung minta segelas besar jus jeruk dan duduk di sana,"

Sasuke mengernyit. Kemudian terkekeh geli.

" Kau tidak tanya siapa yang mengundangnya?"

" Aku sudah bertanya, dan dia hanya menjawab kalau aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti jika temanku yang mengundangnya sudah tiba di sini,"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

" Mungkin saja Neji," tebaknya. Sai mengendikkan bahu.

" Siapa yang peduli. Lagipula aku tidak terganggu sama sekali, dia bocah yang lucu,"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, lagi. Mencari sosok si pirang yang bisa saja sudah ada di antara kumpulan wanita- wanita bergaun seksi yang menguarkan aroma parfume menyengat di sofa ruang tamu dekat jendela.

Pria Uchiha itu berdecak, ia tidak mendapati yang dicarinya di sana. Naruto memang belum datang pikirnya. Wanita- wanita itu justru melirik genit padanya dengan senyum usil menggoda. Pih, peduli setan.

Sudah sejak tadi ia menerima kedipan genit beberapa idol, rekan kerja, atau model pendatang baru yang memang teman dekat Sai, bahkan sentuhan serta tarikan manja dari jemari lentik milik beberapa dari mereka ia terima sejak kedatangannya 45 menit yang lalu, namun tak diindahkan olehnya.

Tiba- tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto baru saja masuk.

" Siapa?" tanya Sai. Kemudian menoleh saat merasakan tarikan ringan dari bocah bermabut kelam di belakangnya.

" Menma- chan, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya pada si bocah yang dibalas gelengan ringan dengan wajah menggemaskan. Sai nyaris saja mencubiti kedua pipinya.

" Ow, ow," gumaman Sasuke terdengar senang.

" Dari siapa, sih?" tanya Sai lagi seraya merangkul bahu Menma, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan si bocah yang berdiri santai di sisinya.

" Dari si Namikaze. Dia bilang sudah tiba di sini," Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap pintu masuk.

" Sebentar lagi dia pasti masuk. Atau, perlukah aku menyambutnya di depan pintu?" tawar Sai.

" Tidak perlu. Siapkan saja ceknya karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikinya,"

' – memiliki si pirang untukku sendiri,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sai tersenyum miring.

" Tentu saja," balasnya dengan seringai kecil. Pria itu melirik Menma di sebelahnya.

" Kau tidak boleh menirunya jika sudah besar nanti, oke? Laki- laki brengsek di depanmu ini bertaruh ia bisa membawa gadisnya datang, bahkan memberinya ciuman," bisiknya pada bocah laki- laki itu. Menma menoleh sebentar dengan kening berkerut kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke masih menunggu kemunculan seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Dan keningnya mulai berkerut tidak sabar saat tak seorang pun muncul dari sana. Yang lain masih sibuk mengobrol dan Sai masih setia berdiri di dekatnya, hingga sepasang tangan tiba- tiba memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Bocah laki- laki bernama Menma menyeringai kecil.

" Aku sudah datang sejak tadi, Paman Mesum. Kau menunggu siapa lagi, sih? Aku jadi cemburu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan basah untuk pipi kanan si Uchiha muda.

Pria Uchiha itu bangkit dan menoleh cepat.

Sai melongo dengan mata membulat.

Astaga!

Pemuda dengan nama Menma berdiri angkuh di depannya, mata merahnya memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan. _Contact lens_?

Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Seolah merasa mengenali wajah manis di depannya ini.

" Aku sudah datang," ulang si bocah dengan suara dingin. Senyumnya lenyap begitu saja. Raut wajahnya mengeras dengan tatapan tajam tertuju pada pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua di hadapannya.

" Jadi, keluarkan ceknya Danzo- san," lanjutnya.

Jemarinya meraih selembar kertas yang sedikit menyembul dari saku jas pria berambut cepak di sebelahnya. Sai semakin melotot kaget. Ia cukup mengenali suara bocah ini. Dan kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

" Wah, wah, harga kehadiranku murah sekali, ya?" celotehnya seraya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

" Serius hanya ini Sai- san? Tidak ada lembar lainnya lagi?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sai menggeleng kikuk.

" Ya sudah tidak apa- apa, ini juga sudah lebih dari jumlah uang saku- ku selama dua tahun,"

" Ohh, lalu apa tadi? Ciuman?" Naruto berujar.

Sepasang mata biru itu kini beralih pada Sasuke. Melangkah pelan untuk kembali mendekati si Uchiha.

" Hai, Om. Kau benar- benar pangling padaku, ya?" tanyanya.

Menatap geli pada Sasuke yang masih mematung. Pria itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya dengan alis yang nyaris menyatu.

" Chk, ya sudahlah," decak Naruto.

Naruto berjinjit, meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir pria itu lama. Memagutnya dengan lembut dan melepaskannya.

Sasuke nyaris memprotes tidak terima, ia menginginkannya lagi. Namun tangan si Namikaze terus menahan wajahnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

" I got you, Brengsek!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan berlalu.

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Oh, sial.

" Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih jus jeruknya, Sai- san. Lain kali aku akan bilang pada kakakku kalau kau baik sekali, tidak perlu cemas kakak akan membatalkan kerja sama kalian," Naruto terus melangkah hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Sai dan teman- temannya yang tenggelam dalam keheningan ruang tamu.

" Dia- Naruto Namikaze?" Sai bersuara.

Sasuke meilirknya sekilas.

" Hn," balasnya dengan seringai lebar tersungging di bibir.

Tidak ingin repot- repot menepis perasaan bahagia yang membuncah tiba- tiba di hatinya. Rasanya begitu menggelitik dan menyenangkan hingga ia tak mampu menahan senyum menawan yang sukses membuat teman- teman wanita Sai memekik kagum.

Ahh, Sasuke luar biasa senang saat ini.

Si pirang yang luar biasa manis dan menggemaskan itu, sungguh sayang jika dilepas begitu saja.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi begini. Setelah mempermalukannya di depan semua teman dan sahabatnya, Sasuke, pria itu seharusnya tidak seberani ini menampakkan wajah brengseknya di depan Naruto. Apalagi ini sudah kesekian kalinya Uchiha Teme itu berusaha menemui dan mengajaknya mengobrol hal- hal tidak penting seperti ' Sebaiknya kau jadi kekasihku saja, Dobe', ' Kita harus cepat- cepat pergi kencan dan memilih cincin untuk pertunangan', atau ' Kau ingin tanggal pernikahan kita sama dengan ulang tahunku atau ulang tahunmu? Hm? Atau ulang tahun nenekmu, mungkin? Boleh saja, yang penting secepatnya'.

Demi Tuhan, ia masih SMA dan masih ingin melanjutkan studinya untuk mendapatkan gelar S1 di universitas idamannya. Lagi pula ia tidak menyukai laki- laki ini. Mana mau dia menikah dengan pria sembarangan yang wajahnya sembarangan, perilakunya sembarangan, dan apanya lagi yang sembarangan?

Naruto mengerutkan kening berpikir.

" Melamun saja terus hingga luirmu menetes," suara Sasuke memecah keheningan ruang perpustakaan kota. Pemuda dengan kemeja hitam dan celana berwarna krem pudar menatap gadis berseragam SMA yang terus saja menatap kosong pada lembaran buku tebalnya dengan kening berkerut.

Naruto mendelik tajam beberapa saat dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Memilih untuk tidak menanggapi apapun yang pria Uchiha itu ucapkan.

Telinganya sudah mulai kebal dengan ocehan tidak penting dari laki- laki yang sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan dua minggu yang lalu.

' Pendiam apanya, dia cerewet begini, Sakura pembohong,' batinnya kesal saat mengingat sahabat baiknya yang berceloteh panjang tentang betapa ganteng dan seksinya Sasuke, sikapnya yang cool dan dingin, juga lirikannya yang membuat banyak gadis klepek- klepek.

Bleh. Bleh. Bleh.

Naruto mencibir dalam hati.

Matanya masih menatap lekat buku novel di depannya. Sialan, dia bahkan lupa sampai di mana tadi membacanya karena sibuk melamun.

" Dobe, keningmu berkerut- kerut," Naruto bisa merasakan keningnya ditekan sebuah jari telunjuk yang terasa dingin.

" Membacanya santai saja. Apa kau gugup gara- gara berhadapan dengan pria ganteng?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan keningnya berkerut semakin dalam.

" Atau takut aku dilirik banyak gadis dari berbagai arah di ruangan besar ini?"

" . . ."

" Astaga, tidak perlu memasang ekspresi begitu. Pria ganteng ini cuma akan jadi milikmu, oke? Jangan khawatir,"

" . . ."

" . . ."

" Aku sering bertanya- tanya dari mana kepercayaan dirimu yang besar itu, Tuan Uchiha," sinis Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum setelah berhasil membuat gadis pirang ini bersuara.

" Coba tebak sendiri," balas Sasuke.

" Ahh, aku sedang malas berpikir, apalagi itu tentangmu."

" Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Memasang wajah penasaran yang dibuat- buat.

" Ku pikir kau selalu memikirkanku setiap saat, bahkan sebelum tidur. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kau selalu membayangkanku tidur di sampingmu setiap malam dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Atau ciuman mungkin? Atau melakukan hal lainnya?"

Naruto diam.

Sepertinya ia sudah tidak perlu lagi bersikap lembut pada pria brengsek di depannya.

Hening dan saling menatap.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

" Menyingkirlah dari hidupku!" hardik Naruto kesal. Berseru tanpa sadar.

" Sssh."

" Meja nomor lima, jangan berisik!"

" Kau mengganggu pengunjung lainnya."

Naruto menunduk kesal sekaligus malu. Mendelik tajam pada pemuda sialan yang kini tengah terkekeh geli tanpa suara hingga bahu kokohnya bergetar.

Ia tidak percaya kakak angkatnya mau menerima pria tidak tahu malu ini sebagai designer barunya di perusahaan seminggu yang lalu. Mujur sekali nasibnya. Semujur wajah, otak, dan penampilannya. Cuih.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju ruang tamu saat mendengar suara Utakata menyapa bibi Shizune. Ohh, kakak laki- lakinya itu sudah pulang rupanya.

" Utakata! Kau bawa oleh- oleh?" seru Naruto, berhenti di ujung tangga. Menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan mata berbinar.

" Sopanlah pada kakakmu, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu," Shizune mengingatkan.

Utakata terlihat mendengus geli.

" Dia bahkan memanggilku brengsek beberapa kali, Bibi," adunya.

Naruto melotot tidak terima.

" Kau pengadu!" ketusnya seraya menghampiri sang kakak dan meraih kantong plastic dari tangan kokoh pria itu.

" Ramen?" tanyanya sumringah.

Utakata mencebil.

" Kau memang kakak yang pengertian," serunya sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kakak laki- lakinya kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

" Dasar," Shizune memutar bola mata bosan.

" Kau terlalu memanjakannya," ujarnya pada Utakata.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Utakata memang sangat menyayangi adik angkatnya sejak mereka kecil dan perasaannya itu tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

" Hai."

Suara berat yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Naruto tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemiliknya.

" Kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima. Kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto sendiri heran, bagaimana si Uchiha ini selalu bisa menemukannya. Ia bahkan tidak membalas satu pun pesan dari pria itu, apalagi menerima telepon dan mengatakan di mana keberadaannya. Tapi si pria dengan wajah GGB, Ganteng- ganteng brengsek ini, selalu saja muncul tiba- tiba di hadapannya. Dia cenayang atau bagaimana?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Suasana café tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa gadis yang duduk bergerombol di sudut ruangan dan sibuk dengan obrolan mereka. Sesekali melirik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum kikuk dengan pipi merona. Astaga, pesona Uchiha memang luar biasa.

Sasuke mendengus.

Manic hitamnya bergulir, menatap Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Dobe," panggilnya. Berharap gadis itu segera mengalihkan sepasang manik biru menawan itu ke arahnya.

" Dobe, aku hanya ijin sebentar pada kakakmu untuk keluar membeli kopi kaleng. Jadi cepat hadapkan wajahmu ke sini agar aku bisa lekas kembali," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

" Kau bisa kembali sekarang," kata Naruto datar tanpa menoleh.

Apa?

Sasuke meraih ponsel Naruto cepat dan menyembunyikannya di saku jaket. Naruto lantas melotot dengan ekspresi kesal.

" Kau mengganggu," desisnya.

" Kita kencan sore nanti," putus Sasuke tidak peduli.

" Tidak mau,"

" Harus mau, Dobe. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan- jalan lalu makan, dan nonton film," Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

" Gamabunta?"

" Tidak," balas si Uchiha cepat.

" Ya sudah, aku tidak mau."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" Oke, Gamabunta," Sasuke menyerah.

" Tidak," tolak Naruto.

Ampun deh.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit gemas pipi si Namikaze. Namun Naruto menepisnya cepat. Matanya melotot garang yang justru terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke.

" Kembalikan ponselku," seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke melengos dengan wajah malas. Si pirang berdecak.

" Memangnya kau ikut taruhan apa lagi, sih?" sungutnya.

Uchiha muda terhenyak. Tidak. Ia tidak ikut taruhan apapun saat ini. Ia tidak ikut taruhan apapun lagi. Sungguh.

" Tidak ada taruhan, Dobe. Ini keinginanku sendiri," ungkapnya jujur.

Naruto mencebil. Melirik Sasuke malas. Jelas ia tidak percaya.

" Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak bohong," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

" Kau bohong pun aku tidak akan tahu," sindir si pirang kesal. Tangannya meraih segelas besar jus orange dan meminumnya cepat hingga ludes.

Sasuke mendesah.

" Aku tidak bohong, Sayang."

" Terserah. Kembalikan ponselku."

" Tidak sebelum kau setuju untuk kencan romantis sore ini denganku," paksa Sasuke.

" Mana sud-"

" Tidak ada penolakan atau ponselmu tidak kembali," ancam si pria.

" Apa? Siala- Utakata? Wah, Utakata!" pekik Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat sang kakak berdiri di depan pintu kaca café dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya.

" Oh, shit!" umpat Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dan meletakkan ponsel Naruto ke atas meja. Membungkuk sebentar untuk mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi si gadis dan mengucapkan ' Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Sayang' kemudian berlari menuju pintu belakang.

" Ku- Teme! Sialan! Akan ku laporkan pada kakakku," seru Naruto kesal. Menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sambil terus berlari hingga menghilang di belokan.

Manic biru itu menyipit kesal lalu bergulir menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Utakata tampak tersenyum melihatnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat.

" Naruto? aku tidak tahu kau juga di sini. Kau sering ke sini setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya si pria.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Dengan Sakura. Tapi hari ini dia sedang ada janji dengan Gaara," balasnya diiringi dengusan kesal. Utakata tersenyum geli. Jemari kokohnya mengusak kepala Naruto sayang.

" Kenapa tidak pergi saja dengan pacarmu?"

Naruto mendelik.

" Memangnya aku punya pacar?"

" Tidak ya?" Utakata meringis.

Naruto menggeleng dengan bibir mencebil.

" Cari donk. Kupikir pasti banyak pria yang menyukaimu," ujar Utakata. Tangannya melambai pada seorang waitress, memintanya mendekat.

" Yang benar saja? Aku- sedang tidak ingin saja," balas Naruto dengan suara pelan di ujung kalimat. Matanya menilik gumpalan awan di atas gedung- gedung pencakar langit.

" Benarkah? Memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Utakata dengan kedua mata menatap seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum kecil.

" Ada," balas Naruto reflek.

" Eh? Siapa? Bisa beritahu aku?" tanyanya lagi seraya memesan beberapa menu pada pelayan.

" Kau," bisik Naruto. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Huh? Kau bilang apa tadi, Sayang?" Utakata menoleh padanya dengan kening berkerut.

" Pesankan aku cheese cake dan hot chocolate," kata Naruto. Memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Wah, wah, kupikir kau sudah kenyang dengan segelas besar jus orange yang baru saja kau minum," Utakata terkekeh. Melirik gelas kosong di hadapan adik kesayangannya.

Naruto diam. Malas menanggapi ledekan saudaranya.

" Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang kakak berkeliaran di jam- jam kerja seperti sekarang.

" Aku? Ke toko perhiasan," jawab Utakata.

" Huh?"

" Aku berencana melamar Hotaru dalam waktu dekat," lanjutnya dengan senyum sumringah.

Dan Naruto terpekur.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan beberapa gambar desain baru untuk diserahkan pada Utakata nanti. Laki- laki berambut kelam itu memilih bermain dengan ponselnya demi menghabiskan sisa waktu hingga setengah jam ke depan.

Matanya membulat saat mendapat pesan masuk dari Naruto Namikaze.

' Yang benar?' pikirnya tidak yakin. Ini pertama kalinya si pirang mengirim sms untuknya.

\- Mungkin aku akan datang. Di halte dekat café?-

" Wow?" Sasuke mengulum senyum sumringahnya. Dan memutuskan untuk segera membalas sms si gadis secepatnya.

\- Ok. Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi, Sayang-

Dan sent.

Uchiha muda menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi putarnya. Astaga, hatinya serasa dipenuhi bunga- bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

…

" Kau apakan ponselku?" lirik Naruto pada Sakura.

Pada akhirnya ia tersangkut di kediaman sahabat baiknya setelah memastikan si rambut merah jambu ini sudah tiba di rumahnya.

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum manis.

" Tidak apa- apa. Hanya lihat- lihat sms dari penggemarmu," balasnya.

Naruto mengernyit. Siapa? Pikirnya.

Kemudian kembali memeluk guling Sakura dan memasang wajah mengenaskan. Lagi. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sejak tiba di kamar kekasih Gaara ini.

" Oh, Astaga! Lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu, Naruto," desah Sakura kesal.

" Kau tahu sendiri, jelas- jelas dia saudaramu dan sudah memiliki kekasih," lanjutnya. Ingin sekali melempar kepala kuning di atas ranjang dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Naruto mendelik. Sakura mendengus.

" Kau yakin itu perasaan suka? Err, cinta?" si rambut merah jambu memastikan. Beringsut mendekati si pirang.

Naruto terdiam. Keningnya berkerut.

" Dia pria yang baik, cerdas, dan ganteng. Semua orang tahu sulung Namikaze sempurna. Kau juga sering bercerita betapa kerennya Utakata- san, laki- laki baik hati yang selalu menjagamu, menemanimu di saat orang tuamu pergi, memberi hadiah di setiap ulang tahunmu atau hari kelulusanmu, lalu membawakanmu oleh- oleh hampir setiap hari, dan kau bilang karena dia selalu memperhatikanmu itu yang membuatmu menyukainya,"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah masam.

" Yakin?" tanya Sakura melirik malas. Bungsu Namikaze menoleh dengan alis menyatu.

" Chk, bagaimana, ya?" Sakura tampak bingung menjelaskan. Gadis cantik itu mengacak rambutnya sebentar dengan bibir mengerucut.

" Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kau cuma kagum pada kakakmu dan bukannya jatuh cinta," gumamnya diiringi desahan pelan.

Naruto terdiam.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

Apa- apaan ekspresinya itu? Memangnya ada yang aneh kalau ia berdiri di balkon kamar si Namikaze begini?

" Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kep***t!?" pekik Naruto seraya menunjuk- nunjuk keningnya tidak sopan. Pakai mengumpat lagi.

" Kau mau mengintip gadis perawan di malam hari, huh?" lanjut si pirang dengan wajah garang.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan melenggang masuk.

" Oi, Paman mesum. Kau tidak boleh masuk!" seru Naruto kesal bukan main.

Mengobati rasa penasaran, gadis itu menengok ke bawah balkon, ingin tahu bagaimana caranya si kampret tua mesum itu naik ke balkon kamarnya di lantai dua malam- malam begini. Tidak ada tangga di sana.

" Kau memanjat pohon?" tanyanya sambil menyusul masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya si pria duduk santai di atas ranjang dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

" Shit, jangan pegang- pegang ponselku, Sialan!" Naruto nyaris merebut si ponsel malang sebelum akhirnya si Uchiha lebih dulu menyembunyikannya di punggung.

" Tunggu sebentar," Sasuke bersuara. Tangan kirinya menahan gerakan tangan Naruto. Menatap gadis itu beberapa saat dan berkata,

" Aku menunggumu selama hampir tiga jam dan kau tidak datang, Dobe!" pria itu melotot kesal.

Naruto mengernyit.

" Menungguku?"

" Tentu saja kencannya, Dobe Sayang," geram Sasuke.

" Bukannya aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak mau datang," balas Naruto cepat dengan dagu terangkat.

" Kau bilang akan datang. Dan mengirim sms padaku kalau kau menungguku di halte depan Centermart yang tempo hari,"

Kening Naruto mengerut, semakin dalam. Ia tidak mengerti laki- laki di depannya ini sedang bicara apa.

Sasuke mendengus. Menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim dari nomornya untuk pria itu.

Tunggu!

Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga.

" Woaaa, Sakura – chk, sialan!" umpatnya. Dia ingat siang tadi sahabatnya itu memainkan ponselnya.

" Ingat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

" Bukan aku yang mengirim. Kau dikerjai temanku," balas Naruto cuek.

" Chk, keluar dari kamarku!" usirnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya sebentar. Kemudian melirik Naruto. Memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja dikerjai seorang bocah SMA, ia lebih ingin menggoda si pirang ini sekarang. Melirik sebentar pada muka kusut Naruto yang malam ini menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka dan menunjukkan kaos hitam di dalamnya serta celana cargo selutut yang menampilkan kesan tomboy untuk si pirang berkuncir.

" Cepat keluar!"

" Tidak bisa begitu, Dobe. Kakiku nyaris kram menunggumu selama itu sore tadi. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar," ujar Sasuke lalu meraih guling Naruto dan memeluknya seraya berguling- guling di atas ranjang.

Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga lucu.

" Jangan seenaknya!"

Si pirang meraih kaki Sasuke dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Terus berusaha menariknya meski hanya menghasilkan geseran kecil pada tubuh bongsor Sasuke. Pria itu terkekeh, tersenyum mengejek di bawah guling Naruto yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

" Kuso!" kesal si pirang dan memilih untuk berlalu.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap punggung gadis manis itu yang kini menjauh, menghampiri meja belajar di pojok ruangan dan berbalik dengan penggaris kayu panjang di tangan kanannya.

Laki- laki muda itu tergelak. Terpingkal berguling- guling di ranjang Naruto seraya memegangi perutnya.

" Pergi atau ku pukul?" ancam si gadis dengan wajah bengis.

" Oke, oke, I will, I will," sahut Sasuke, perlahan turun dari ranjang.

Tersenyum sebentar pada Naruto.

" Kau menggemaskan sekali jika sedang mengamuk, Dobe," ujarnya.

" Pergi," desis si pirang.

Sasuke mengulum senyum. Hidungnya kembang kempis.

" Night kiss- nya?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis terangkat yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras di tulang kering oleh Naruto. Dengan penggaris kayu tentu saja.

Sasuke memekik, meringis kesakitan dan melompat- lompat mengusap tulang keringnya yang sakit bukan main.

" Sakit, Dobe!" serunya kesal.

Naruto diam. Menyipitkan matanya.

" Oh, memang," balasnya kejam.

Si pria mendengus dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar si pirang.

" Jangan kembali lagi," tandas Naruto seraya mengacungkan penggaris panjangnya pada Sasuke saat laki- laki itu sudah berada di balkonnya. Hampir meraih salah satu dahan kokoh pohon besar tepat di depan kamarnya.

Sasuke menoleh, memutar bola mata bosan lalu mengirim kecupan udara dengan kedipan genit untuk gadis kesayangannya kemudian berayun melompat meraih batang pohon yang lebih besar dan mencari panjatan untuk kedua kaki panjangnya.

' Ku- kurang ajar,' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa sadar pipinya memanas. Memunculkan rona merah yang mengiringi degupan kencang di dadanya. Kenapa dia?

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Naruto marah, ya, dia cukup tahu apa alasannya. Gadis manis dengan surai pirang itu terus mengabaikannya sejak pagi tadi, bahkan hingga bel pulang sekolah seperempat jam lalu.

" Oke, fine! Aku minta maaf. Aku pikir sudah saatnya kau move on, jadi aku berniat membuatmu lebih dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Sakura membuka suara di sisi Naruto. Mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi halte.

" Kenapa tidak kau saja yang dekat dengannya?" ketus Naruto.

" Oh, jadi kau mau aku selingkuh? Bermain di belakang sepupumu, begitu?"

Naruto mendelik.

' Tentu saja tidak,' batinnya kesal.

Sakura berdecak.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto seseorang pada sahabatnya.

" Hotaru. Namanya Hotaru, wanita yang kabarnya dekat dengan penerus Namikaze saat ini," ujarnya.

Naruto menatap lekat wajah cantik keibuan yang terpampang di layar ponsel Sakura. Terlihat manis dan dewasa. Cocok untuk kakaknya yang ganteng dan baik hati? Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk.

" Dia calon kakak iparmu," lanjut Sakura.

" Dari mana kau dapat fotonya?"

Sakura mencebik.

" Jangan remehkan Haruno Sakura. Aku punya mata dan telinga di mana- mana," bangganya. Naruto mendengus, memutar bola mata bosan. Dasar ratu gossip.

Naruto merenung. Menatap jalan raya yang ramai kendaraan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya berkelana pada satu nama 'Utakata'. Mana bisa ia menyerahkan pria itu pada gadis lain?

.

.

Utakata menghela nafas panjang, melihat sang adik sejak tadi memasang wajah kesal bahkan ketika makan malam bersama paman Kakashi mereka berlangsung sejam lalu.

" Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya, memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar menemani sang adik menonton televisi.

" Huh? Tidak," balas Naruto pendek.

" Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Hotaru? Kau sudah melamarnya?" tanyanya dengan muka masam.

" Belum. Aku berniat melamarnya besok saat perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan. Tinggal dua hari lagi, bukan?"

" Oh, ya? sudah memilih cincinnya?" tanya si pirang basa basi.

Utakata mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Aku meminta bantuan sekertaris Yamanaka untuk memilihkannya. Aku benar- benar tidak tahu selera wanita," pria berambut cokelat itu terkekeh.

" Kau tidak takut membuat Hotaru kecewa? Ia tidak memilih cincinnya sendiri-"

" Hotaru pasti memakluminya. Lagipula dia sibuk dan belum bisa pulang. Dia masih di Kiri."

" Dia gadis yang baik, huh?"

Utakata menoleh menatap ekspresi adik angkatnya yang sedikit aneh sekilas tadi.

" Ya, dia gadis yang ramah dan baik hati, karena itulah aku mencintainya," balasnya dengan suara tegas.

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang tiba- tiba terasa pahit. Jadi seperti ini akhirnya? Perasaan sepihak untuk laki- laki yang telah menemaninya sejak ia masih suka mengompol? Bahkan laki- laki ini mungkin pernah mengganti popok dan memandikannya saat kecil. Wah, menyakitkan sekali. Bahkan terasa hingga ke ujung- ujung jarinya.

" Aku senang. Sebentar lagi kau menikah," balasnya kemudian.

Utakata tersenyum.

Meraih tubuh adiknya cepat dan memeluknya erat.

Ia tahu, Naruto menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Ia sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Hanya saja Naruto yang polos belumlah bisa membedakan rasa suka dan kagum yang gadis itu rasakan padanya.

" Cepatlah punya pacar kalau begitu, supaya bisa kau seret- seret kemana pun sesukamu setelah aku menikah nanti," bisiknya.

" Uhm," Naruto mengangguk.

Membalas pelukan saudara angkatnya dengan lebih erat.

' Maafkan aku, Naruto,' batin Utakata seraya mengusap kepala Naruto sayang dan memberikan beberapa kecupan di sana.

" Kau akan tetap jadi kakakku?" suara Naruto terdengar parau.

" Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi adikku selamanya?" balas si pria.

" Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" Tentu, Sayang. Apa kau pikir aku tega meninggalkan adikku yang manis ini?" Utakata terkekeh.

" Ya, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku," tandas Naruto cepat.

Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia terisak di dalam pelukan cinta pertamanya, meluapkan segala perasaan yang terasa campur aduk di dalam benaknya. Hatinya sesak dan terasa nyeri. Naruto hanya berharap semoga perasaannya untuk pria ini ikut menguap bersama hembusan nafas yang serasa tersendat di tenggorokan.

Tidak apa- apa. Dia akan baik- baik saja setelahnya.

.

.

Paginya Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Utakata bisa maklum ketika adik manisnya itu beralasan sedang demam dengan nada malas dan ingin tiduran saja di rumah. Laki- laki itu hanya berpesan pada bibi Shizune untuk memaksa si pirang menghabiskan sarapannya karena tidak mau makan bersamanya lalu pergi ke kantor.

Naruto masih ngambek, dan Utakata merasa perlu mendiamkan gadis itu untuk sementara hingga mau mengajak dan diajak bicara lagi olehnya.

Ia tidak terlalu cemas, adik manisnya memang gampang sekali marah tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Naruto gadis yang baik, yang beranjak besar bersamanya, dia gadis yang mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain meski terkadang bicaranya ketus bukan main. Dan dia adalah gadis yang selalu meminta maaf ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Seperti saat ini.

" Memangnya kau minta maaf untuk apa, Naruto?" tanyanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan memandang adiknya yang berdiri gugup di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. ia memang sengaja duduk di sofa ruang TV depan kamar Naruto, berharap adik perempuannya ini menyudahi acara ngambeknya jika keluar kamar.

" Pokoknya aku minta maaf," sahut Naruto cepat.

Utakata terkekeh.

" Kau tidak ngambek lagi padaku?" godanya.

" Apa? Memangnya siapa yang ngambek?" kelit Naruto gusar.

" Ohh, kukira ngambek,"

Utakata terkekeh.

" Apaan sih?" sengit Naruto kesal.

" Aku ingin beli Ramen. Kau mau ikut?" ajak sang kakak.

" Eh?" Naruto merubah raut wajahnya cepat. Matanya berbinar tertarik.

" Sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan.

" Tentu. Atau kau mau minggu depan?"

" Sekarang saja. Aku ambil jaket dulu," seru Naruto lantas berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Utakata tersenyum geli.

" Dasar," dengusnya.

.

.

Dua hari. Naruto tidak lagi bertemu dengan si paman mesum yang akhir- akhir ini sering tiba- tiba muncul di pikirannya. Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di kamar kemarin, laki- laki itu belum lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ia merasa lega. Tapi di sisi lain juga merasa kehilangan. Entah kenapa.

Diam- diam ia merindukan laki- laki Uchiha itu.

" Chk," Naruto berdecak.

Tangannya terulur meraih kenop pintu kamar dan membukanya, berjalan masuk kemudian menutupnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanan untuk menekan saklar lampu kamar di sisi pintu, mengedarkan pandangan dan mematung,

" B- brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!?" pekiknya. Melotot pada makhluk tak di undang yang dengan santainya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Manik birunya melirik jendela besar yang terbuka dengan gorden yang terayun lembut terkena hembusan angin malam di setiap sisinya.

" Aish, jangan teriak. Keluargamu bisa mendengarnya nanti,"

" Shit! Kau naik pohon lagi?" pertanyaan retoris.

" Tidak. Kali ini aku terbang," balas Sasuke dengan nada gurau.

" Terbang gundulmu," sungut Naruto kesal.

" Astaga, Sayangku. Bicaramu buruk sekali,"

" Pergi!"

" Apa? Tidak mau. Sudah susah payah aku datang kesini dan kau mengusirku lagi?"

Naruto berdecak. Sungguh, dia lelah dan ingin menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya kemudian tidur. Dia memang merindukan lelaki ini, ngomong- ngomong, tapi masa iya langsung dipertemukan begitu saja. Di dalam kamarnya pula. Astaga.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan si tua mesum. Namikaze bungsu menghampiri meja komputernya dan menggeser mouse hingga layar monitor kembali menyala. Persetan dengan Uchiha, ia mau menyelesaikan tugasnya yang masih menggunung.

Hening selama beberapa menit. Naruto yang sibuk dengan komputernya. Dan Sasuke yang asik menatapnya.

" Dobe," panggil Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

" Hmm," gumam Naruto membalas tanpa repot- repot menoleh.

" Kau sedang patah hati karena kakak angkatmu sendiri?"

Naruto melotot horror. Gadis itu sontak menoleh ke arah ranjang. Tepat di mana Sasuke tengah melempar seringai kecil padanya.

" Dari-"

" Aku tahu dari blog pribadimu, Sayang," potong Sasuke.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau sering memposting tulisanmu di sana. Tidak heran kau tidak pernah lepas dari ponselmu tiap ada kesempatan," tambahnya.

" Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto. Tidak mungkin laki- laki ini tahu kalau tidak diberi tahu seseorang-

" Oh, Sakura?" desisnya memastikan.

Sasuke melirik tanpa jawaban.

" Sia- kampret!" umpat naruto kesal. Merasa malu aibnya dengan mudah diketahui seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik.

Sasuke mengulum senyum geli. Wajah Naruto saat kesal dan malu- malu itu jauh lebih seksi dari pada semua film porno yang dikoleksi temannya.

" Aku bisa membantumu," tukasnya kemudian.

Naruto terdiam. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik dan kedua mata menatap lekat layar komputernya.

" Membantu apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

" Membantu supaya dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Begitu? cihh!" Naruto mendecih, melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan seolah mengatakan 'mana bisa?'

" Bukan," balas Sasuke.

" Lalu?"

" Membantu supaya cintamu beralih padaku saja,"

Heh?

Naruto mendelik. Pada komputernya. Malas jika harus menatap wajah sombong Uchiha yang terlalu percaya diri itu.

" Mana bisa?" cercanya.

" Bisa. Kita ini berjodoh, Sayang. Bahkan sudah tertulis di suratan takdir sejak jaman dulu. kau tahu, jodoh tidak akan tertukar. Bahkan aku bisa lihat benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingking kita. Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan menikah dan melakukan malam pertama, lalu–"

" Membual saja terus," sengit naruto tanpa menoleh. Wajahnya memanas mendengar kata 'malam pertama' meluncur begitu mudahnya dari mulut brengsek si Sasuke.

" Oh ayolah. Aku tidak membual atau apalah seperti persepsimu itu."

Naruto mencebil diiringi dengusan kasar.

' Siapa peduli?' desisnya dalam hati.

" Kau tidak percaya?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

" Diam, Teme! kau berisik!"

" Chk, matikan saja komputermu itu dan cepat tidur bersamaku sini!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

" UTAKATAAA!" teriak Naruto pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat.

Sasuke melotot kaget.

" Hei! Apa- apaan kau ini?!" protesnya seraya melempar sebuah bantal yang langsung ditangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang kini menyeringai kecil.

" Dasar setan," maki Sasuke kesal.

' oh shit' umpatnya dalam hati saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat dari luar kamar.

Buru- buru ia turun dari ranjang dan merayap ke bawah ranjang besar Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dengan tatapan sinis. Melempar bantal kembali ke atas ranjang.

" Naruto? Kau teriak?" suara Utakata terdengar dari arah pintu.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah bengong. Tidak percaya kakak angkatnya benar- benar datang.

Matanya bergulir ke samping dengan alis menyatu. Memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

" Kupikir aku melihat tikus," ujarnya kemudian.

Utakata mengernyit.

" Tikus?"

" Ya, tikus besar. Tikus jantan besar yang mulutnya bau," balas Naruto.

' Sialan,' Sasuke membatin dari kolong tempat tidur.

Utakata menarik sudut bibirnya.

" Kau lihat di mana? Di komputermu?" tebaknya geli.

" Mungkin di kolong tempat tidur?"

Sasuke melotot horror.

" Oh ya? Kemarin bukannya sudah kau bersihkan?" Utakata berjalan masuk ke kamar dan duduk di atas ranjang adik kesayangannya.

" Mungkin tikusnya masuk lewat jendela,"

Utakata tergelak. Menganggap ucapan naruto sebagai lelucon. Mungkin saja karena naruto ingin ia tetap di sini untuk mengobrol hingga larut atau hingga mata gadis manis itu terpejam karena tertidur di tengah- tengah obrolan seperti biasanya.

" Kau masih menulis?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menoleh pada komputernya sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

" Masih. Karya tulis sialan ini tidak juga selesai sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Mau bantu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

" Kerjakan sendiri, Sayang," balas Utakata diiringi kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

" Chk, kau selalu begitu," dengus Naruto kesal.

Utakata tersenyum geli.

" Kau bisa bertanya bila ada yang tidak kau pahami. Tapi untuk ide tulisan dan pengetikannya harus murni dari pikiranmu sendiri dan dari hasil penelitian yang kau lakukan. Paham?"

" Ohh, aku paham, Direktur," sinis Naruto kesal.

Utakata lagi- lagi terkekeh geli melihat reaksi adik perempuannya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu menghampiri adiknya untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening.

" Waktunya istirahat. Cepat matikan, lalu tidur. Lanjutkan besok," ujarnya kemudian mengusak rambut Naruto sayang dan berlalu menuju pintu kamar.

" Utakata?" panggil Naruto lagi.

" Hm?" laki- laki itu menoleh dari ambang pintu.

" Kau tidak berniat melihat tikus besarnya? Bisa saja dia masih di kolong tempat tidur,"

Utakata tersenyum geli.

" Kau kelelahan, Sayang. Aku akan memeriksanya besok pagi- pagi sekali. Oke?"

" Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Naruto.

" Apa dia akan menggigitmu?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Berpikir.

" Mungkin. Dia suka menggigit, sepertinya," jawabnya dengan ekspresi lucu.

Utakata tergelak di ambang pintu.

" Pukul saja sampai mati kalau dia berani menggigitmu, bagaimana?" saran sang kakak.

" Ohh, tentu," Naruto mengangguk setuju.

" Selamat tidur, Sayang," Utakata tersenyum manis dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Hening

Hening.

Naruto beranjak. Membuka kain seprai yang menjuntai dari atas ranjangnya dan menengok ke bawah.

" Hei, Paman Mesum, kau sudah mati belum?" tanyanya dengan senyum usil.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" Berisik, Dobe!" balas sasuke kesal.

" Chk, kupikir sudah mati dengan mulut berbusa," keluh Naruto seraya beranjak dan duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

Sasuke merayap keluar dan bangkit berdiri.

Naruto membiarkan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menepuk- nepuk jeamper dan celananya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

" Sana pulang ke rumahmu!" usirnya kasar.

Sasuke mendelik.

" Puas mengerjaiku?" dengusnya.

" Puas kurasa," balas Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan mengurung naruto dengan kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada permukaan ranjang di kedua sisi tubuh gadis itu.

Mata kelamnya memandangi wajah manis naruto yang semakin membuatnya jatuh dalam jurang pesona Namikaze bungsu. Aww, ia benar- benar berniat menggiring gadis bermata sapphire ini ke dalam ikatan pernikahan suatu hari nanti.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Naruto dalam kecupan manis.

" Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan dengan memanggil Utakata kemari," bisiknya.

" Kalau begitu jangan datang kemari lagi," bisik Naruto membalas seraya menatap wajah sasuke lekat.

Jemarinya bergerak tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi kiri pria di hadapannya.

" Benarkah kau tidak ingin aku datang?" Sasuke kembali berbisik. Menatap lurus pada iris biru di depannya.

Naruto diam. Manik birunya terpaku pada warna kelam di kedua mata Sasuke.

Saling menatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sang Uchiha muda kembali meraih bibir naruto untuk memberikan ciuman dalam dan lama dengan mata terpejam.

" Kau membuatku gila," bisiknya setelah menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Naruto memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

" Matikan komputermu dan cepatlah tidur," Sasuke mengusap kepalanya sayang.

" Aku akan pulang. Dan akan datang lagi. Mungkin besok, atau besoknya, dan besoknya lagi," lanjutnya dengan senyum usil.

Naruto mendelik.

Sasuke terkekeh.

" Ya, mungkin aku akan berhenti mengunjungi kamarmu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Dobe."

Naruto mencebil dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Pulang sana!" usirnya lagi. Kali ini disusul kuapan lebar dari mulutnya.

" Iya, iya, aku pulang. Cepat tidur," Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian beranjak menuju jendela besar Naruto yang terbuka. Melirik sebentar pada gadis pirang di belakangnya untuk memberikan senyuman manis dan melompat keluar.

Hening.

Hening.

' Oh, shit,' batin Naruto seraya memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan wajahnya tiba- tiba memanas, memerah hingga ke kedua telinganya.

.

.

Naruto melotot pada pemuda di hadapan Utakata yang kini tersenyum manis. Ohh, itu bukan senyuman, melainkan seringai menjijikkan. Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan buru- buru keluar kamar untuk mencari segelas susu dingin yang kini di genggamnya kuat- kuat dengan cairan berwarna putih yang masih setengahnya.

" Ini luar biasa, Sasuke. Desain buatanmu selalu berhasil membuatku kagum. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang pagi- pagi untuk mengantarkan beberapa desain baru buatanmu. Kau rajin sekali. Kau lembur semalaman?" tanya Utakata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

" Biar kusimpan dulu, tunggulah di sini. Kita sarapan bersama nanti," ujar Utakata seraya berdiri.

" Naruto?" pria berambut cokelat terkejut melihat Naruto di belakangnya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan muka bengong dan segelas susu di tangan kanan. Bajunya kusut, sebagian ujungnya tersangkut karet kolor celana pendeknya tepat di bagian samping kiri, dan rambut pirangnya yang masih berantakan.

" Astaga, lihat tampangmu,"

Naruto melirik saudaranya barang sebentar. Kemudian dengan cuek kembali meminum susunya dan beranjak untuk duduk di sofa yang baru saja diduduki Utakata.

Putra angkat Namikaze itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Kemudian berlalu setelah berhasil mengusak rambut Naruto hingga semakin terlihat berantakan.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Bahkan aku masih bisa melihat bekas air luirmu di pipi," tukasnya.

Naruto melirik.

" Masalah buatmu?" ketusnya.

" Tidak. Itu terlihat seksi," balas Uchiha muda.

Naruto mencebil.

" Pembohong. Kau bilang tidak akan datang lagi semalam."

" Huh? Aku bilang aku akan berhenti mengunjungi kamarmu, bukan rumahmu," balas Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

" Kenapa?" tanya sasuke diiringi kekehan kecil setelah melihat ekspresi tidak terima dari gadis di hadapannya.

" Kau brengsek,"

Sasuke tergelak.

" Jadi kau ingin aku berkunjung lagi ke sarangmu? Aww, tikus betina yang agresif," Sasuke berujar.

Naruto melotot tajam. Ingin sekali menjambak rambut pria di hadapannya.

" Ahh, aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku ngomong- ngomong," ujar si pria kalem.

" Cium saja lantai di bawahmu," balas Naruto ketus kemudian beranjak dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk mengembalikan gelas susunya. Meninggalkan sasuke yang kini menyunggingkan senyum geli menatap punggung gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

.

.

" Aku tidak tahu, kau ada urusan apa di sekolahku," Naruto menatap aneh Sasuke yang bersandar di pintu gerbang sekolahnya seusai jam sekolah. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya sejak laki- laki Uchiha itu mengatakan tidak akan berkunjung ke kamarnya lagi seminggu yang lalu. dia memang menepati janjinya, namun justru semakin sering berkeliaran di sekitarnya dari pagi hingga sore hari.

Naruto mendesah. Sesekali matanya melirik kesal ke sekitar di mana puluhan siswa memandangi mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ini jam pulang sekolah dan banyak siswa melihatnya berdiri berhadapan dengan pria ganteng-seksi-brengsek yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

" Menjemput kekasihku," balas sasuke pendek.

" Oh, ya?"

" Tentu. Ayo," Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Naruto dan menariknya lembut untuk memasuki mobil.

" Jadi, Sayang. Kau mau ke mana selepas pulang sekolah? Hm?" tanya Sasuke seraya memasang sabuk pengaman.

" Pulang,"

" Apa? Kau tidak ingin jalan- jalan dulu?" tawar si pria.

" Memangnya kau mau bolos kerja?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada kesal.

" Boleh,"

" Apa?" Naruto melotot.

" Kakakku pasti akan memecatmu dalam waktu dekat," dengusnya.

Sasuke tergelak.

" Hari ini jam kerjaku hanya sampai siang. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," terangnya kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Utakata menyerahkan beberapa map tebal pada sekertarisnya.

" Ada beberapa yang harus diperbaiki, Yamanaka. Aku sudah memberikan tanda mana saja yang harus diganti dan dicek ulang. Kuharap besok pagi sudah ada di mejaku," ujarnya.

Wanita berambut pirang di depannya mengangguk sopan.

" Tentu, Sir. Anda terlihat lelah, perlu kopi?" tawarnya dengan nada khawatir. Bos- nya bekerja terlalu keras akhir- akhir ini demi mengejar target sebelum ia mengambil cuti untuk hari pernikahannya dalam waktu dekat.

" Boleh, bisa kau pesankan," pinta Utakata seraya melonggarkan dasinya.

" Tentu, Sir,"

" Yamanaka," panggil Utakata sebelum Ino berhasil meraih kenop pintu.

" Ya, Sir?"

" Mereka ramai sekali di luar sana, ada apa?" tanya Utakata seraya memandangi beberapa anak buahnya yang tampak mengobrol berkerumun di dekat mesin kopi. Jam istirahat, ia memakluminya.

" Ahh, mereka?" Ino tersenyum geli.

" Melakukan beberapa taruhan iseng, mungkin. Sir, mereka kadang melakukannya untuk mengurangi penat," lanjutnya kemudian.

" Di mana Sasuke?"

" Uchiha- san, hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik dan rapi,"

" Oke, terima kasih," Utakata mengangguk paham.

" Tidak berniat ikut taruhan, Sir?" tawar Ino basa basi.

Utakata terkekeh.

" Tidak," balasnya cepat.

Ino tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

Naruto melirik ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar beberapa kali. Manik birunya bergeser menatap keluar jendela mobil tepat di mana si pemilik ponsel sedang mengantri jajanan ringan di pinggir jalan.

Dengan ragu diraihnya ponsel hitam dari atas dashboard mobil. Berpikir barangkali ini pesan penting, sementara antrian di depan Sasuke masih cukup panjang.

Naruto mengusap layar ponsel untuk membuka kunci dan mendapati ada beberapa pesan masuk di sana.

\- Sasuke- kun, bagaimana taruhannya?-

Naruto mengernyit setelah membaca salah satu pesan.

\- Dengar- dengar kau suka sekali permainan ini. Kau sering ikut taruhan dan memenangkannya sejak masih kuliah, aku dengar dari temanku-

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Ahh, ya, ia hampir lupa jika pria itu pernah menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bila Sasuke yang sekarang gemar mendekatinya adalah karena laki- laki itu . .

" –ikut taruhan?" desisinya.

Tiba- tiba perasaan marah memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau brengsek! Kau pria tua mesum yang brengsek! Katakan untuk apa kau mendekatiku!? Kau mau mempermainkanku lagi, benar begitu? kau ikut taruhan apa lagi sekarang!? Mobil mewah? Rumah bertingkat? Atau vila besar di pegunungan?"_

 _"_ _Naruto-"_

 _"_ _Diam! Kau selalu melakukannya, bukan? Taruhan- uh , taruhan- taruhan bodoh itu! chk chk chk, bisa- bisanya aku percaya padamu, bisa- bisanya aku lupa bahwa kau pernah menjadikanku bahan taruhan bersama Danzo Sai. Kalau sudah jadi kebiasaan, mana bisa dengan mudah hilang. Cari saja-"_

 _"_ _. . ."_

 _" –_ _cari saja gadis yang lain. Jangan aku. Cari saja gadis dungu yang lain yang bisa dengan mudah kau tipu, jangan jadikan aku lagi sebagai bahan taruhan kalian. Itu menyakitiku, Teme,"_

 _"_ _Dobe, dengar dulu-"_

 _"_ _Jangan katakan apapun, Sasuke- san."_

 _"_ _. . ."_

 _"_ _Sejak awal aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Kau laki- laki asing yang tiba- tiba saja berkeliaran di sekitarku. Aku baru sadar jika aku memang tidak mengenalmu kecuali sebuah nama saja dan pekerjaanmu di kantor kakakku. Aku bodoh. Lupakan saja, Sasuke- san. Cari saja gadis yang lain. Atau bilang saja pada teman taruhanmu bahwa aku cuma gadis dungu yang tidak pantas dijadikan bahan taruhan kalian,"_

 _"_ _Tunggu, Dobe!"_

 _"_ _Lepas!"_

 _"_ _. . ."_

 _"_ _Aku membencimu. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, Uchiha Sasuke,"_

BUAKK

Lemparan bantal yang mengenai pintu lemari pakaian terdengar nyaring memenuhi kamar.

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

Sedikit menyesal mengingat ucapan- ucapan kasarnya pada Sasuke setengah bulan yang lalu. Apalagi ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari laki- laki yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu. Ia langsung diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Utakata begitu sang kakak tahu perbuatannya yang sangat tidak pantas pada orang yang lebih tua. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa bisa meledak- ledak begitu saat itu.

" Sialan! Dia menghilang begitu saja setelahnya," desisnya.

Ini sudah dua minggu lebih dan sasuke benar- benar tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya.

" Naruto?" suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu.

Utakata menatapnya cemas.

" Oh, abaikan saja suara berisik dari kamarku, aku bak- baik saja," ujar Naruto lalu menghempaskan pantatnya ke permukaan kasur.

Utakata mendekat, menghampiri adiknya yang jadi sering uring- uringan sejak setengah bulan yang lalu.

" Kamarmu berantakan, Sayang," keluhnya.

" Jangan dilihat kalau begitu,"

Sang kakak melirik adik bungsunya. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

" Kau masih marah pada Sasuke?"

Naruto diam. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

" Oh, atau kau menyesal? Berteriak kasar padanya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya lebih dulu,"

Naruto semakin terlihat kusut. Bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Utakata mendesah lelah.

" Aku baru tahu kisah cinta kalian dari Sai Danzo, rekan kerjaku yang juga sahabat baik Sasuke, dua minggu lalu. Dan itu terdengar lucu, aku memang sedikit kesal tapi aku tidak marah sama sekali pada Sasuke,"

' tentu saja setelah dia mengatakan tentang keseriusannya pada adik manisku ini kepadaku seminggu yang lalu,' terusnya dalam hati.

" Kau tahu Naruto, kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Sayang. Hanya akan menambah masalahmu semakin rumit. Kau harus bisa menguasai amarahmu," lanjutnya seraya mengusap kepala Naruto yang masih betah menunduk, menatap kosong pada kaki meja belajarnya.

" Kau harus minta maaf padanya karena sudah berkata buruk. Itu adab sopan santun pada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu, lalu dengarkan penjelasannya dan jangan menyela, kemudian putuskan mau bagaimana selanjutnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ke depannya," sarannya.

" Dia melakukan taruhan-"

" Karena itu dengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Lagipula kau belum tentu benar. Sasuke mungkin saja melakukannya lagi dengan kau sebagai objek permainannya, tapi siapa yang tahu jika dia sudah benar- benar berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruknya itu dan benar- benar serius denganmu. Seseorang yang melakukan hal buruk akan mendapat balasannya suatu hari nanti, tapi bukan dengan kau yang menghukum dan jadi pendendam begini. Jadilah pemaaf seperti Naruto yang biasanya,"

" . . ."

" Hei, kau mendengarku, Sayang?" jemari kokoh Utakata meraih dagu Naruto dan menggoyangkannya gemas.

" Hmm," Naruto menggumam.

" Hmm saja?"

Naruto mendengus.

" Iya, aku akan melakukannya," jawabnya kemudian.

" Bagus. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa rencanamu di minggu pagi ini?"

" Aku tidak tahu,"

" Chk, kau mau membiarkan sarangmu berantakan begini? Kau tidak takut tikus jantan dengan mulut bau yang kau bilang sering mampir ke kamarmu akan sering datang kemari?"

" Uhm, mungkin itu ide bagus," balas Naruto dengan cengiran kecil.

Utakata menatap adiknya aneh.

" Bagus?" tanyanya memastikan dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan helm di atas sadel sepeda motor. Matanya melirik Centermart yang tidak seramai biasanya. Barangkali karena gerimis yang tadi mengguyur kotanya hingga jalanan basah dan membuat orang- orang malas untuk keluar rumah di pagi yang terasa dingin begini. Lagipula ini hari libur.

Naruto nyaris melangkahkan kakinya sebelum seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

" Danzo- san?"

Sai tampak berdiri bersisian dengan laki- laki berambut panjang yang menatapnya penasaran.

" Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto basa basi. Tersenyum kecil.

" Kau-" pria berambut cepak itu menghentikan ucapannya dan tampak berpikir dengan kening berkerut. Seolah kebingungan.

Naruto melihat Sai menarik nafas cepat dan menatapnya serius.

" Kenapa masih di sini?" pekik laki- laki itu menunjuk Naruto dengan tangannya yang membawa kantong plastic hitam ukuran besar.

Heh?

" Apa Sasuke tidak bilang padamu, huh?" serunya lagi. Semakin membuat Naruto bingung.

" Kau mengatakan padanya agar tidak lagi menemuimu, kau bisa lega sekarang Sasuke sudah berangkat ke stasuin. Dia akan pergi dan tinggal di luar negeri! Dia tidak akan menemuimu lagi!" serunya dengan nafas putus- putus.

Apa?

Naruto melotot.

" Stasiun? Konoha?" tanyanya nyaris berteriak.

Sai lantas mengangguk. Membiarkan gadis pirang di depannya dengan tergesa menaiki sepeda motor. Menyalakan mesin, menggasnya beberapa kali sebelum menginjak kopling dan memasukkan gigi, lalu menghajar gas sampai di posisi jarum 80 dan semakin naik. Dan Naruto menghilang di tengah- tengah padatnya lalu lintas dalam sekejap.

" Kau gila!?" Neji menggeplak kepala sahabatnya.

" Dia benar- benar pergi ke stasiun, Bodoh!" tambahnya.

" Omegod!" Sai melotot. Seolah baru menyadari kebodohannya. Ia benar- benar panic sekarang.

" Hubungi Sasuke!"

" Ah, ponselku! Mana ponsel!?"

" Shit!"

.

.

Naruto berlari cepat memasuki wilayah peron di stasiun. Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan kalut. Mencari sosok laki- laki yang dikenalnya. Mempercepat laju langkahnya, berputar, kemudian berlari dan menoleh ke sana kemari.

Matanya berhenti pada punggung tegap seorang laki- laki bertubuh bongsor dengan coat sepanjang lutut yang berdiri jauh di depan sana.

" Sasuke?" matanya menyipit. Berharap dengan itu bisa memperjelas penglihatannya. Benarkah itu Sasuke?

Tinggi tubuhnya, postur badannya, dan –

" Tidak," desisinya panic. Laki- laki itu berjalan menjauh seraya menyeret kopernya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto bergerak cepat untuk mengikuti.

Itu memang Sasuke, pikirnya.

" Tidak," bisiknya lagi saat ia mulai kehilangan jejak si pria.

' Tidak, tidak, jangan pergi,' batinnya.

Terus mempercepat langkah, tidak peduli bahunya menabrak atau menyenggol orang- orang yang dilewatinya.

" Sasuke!" teriaknya putus asa.

Menuai pandangan kaget dan heran dari banyak pasang mata di sekitarnya. Peduli setan.

" Jadi begitu saja!?"

" Sasukee! Jadi begitu saja!? Kau tidak mau berusaha lebih keras lagi!? Berusaha lebih keras membujukku!? Kau benar- benar pergi!? Teme! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Laki- laki itu tidak menoleh dan terus menarik kopernya menjauh.

" Serius!? Kau tidak mau berbalik!? Kau sudah rela kalau aku jadi milik orang lain nanti? Sasuke Teme Brengsekkk! "

" Kau benar- benar pergi meninggalkanku, huh!? Rasakan saja kalau aku menikah dengan laki- laki lain nanti, kau akan menyesal! Kau akan menyesal, Teme!" Naruto terisak. Bahkan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pandangan aneh dan geli yang ditunjukkan semua orang di stasuin. Tidak peduli lagi, karena hatinya begitu sakit dan marah. Tidak, ia tidak ingin berakhir begini, ia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi.

Ya Tuhan, ini menyakitkan.

" Sasuke," gumamnya menyerah. Laki- laki itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jadi begini akhirnya?

" Sebenarnya aku heran melihatmu berteriak sejak tadi. Kau berteriak pada Sasuke yang mana, Dobe?" seorang pria menoel lengannya pelan dari arah belakang.

Sasuke menatap heran Naruto yang berdiri mematung dengan mata melotot.

Gerakannya patah- patah menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri tegak di sebelahnya.

Sasuke berdiri di depannya, dengan jeamper biru dongker, celana cargo selutut, kening berkerut dan tanpa ransel maupun koper.

…

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Berusaha meredakan tawa yang nyaris meledak.

" Kau terlihat berantakan, Dobe," ujarnya. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan gemas sekaligus geli.

Naruto diam tak menanggapi. Masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dan matanya terlihat basah dengan hidung merah usai menangis.

Mereka saling menatap, tenggelam dalam kesunyian peron dan membiarkan diri mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak manusia di sana selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan kerinduan segera menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

" Bodoh! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," bisiknya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tersenyum malu- malu pada beberapa ibu- ibu yang terkekeh geli dengan suara pelan di belakang gadisnya.

Naruto mendesis dan melayangkan tendangan pada tulang kering Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'gara- gara kau' yang justru membuat si Uchiha tersenyum lega.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, meremas kain tebal jeamper bermerk milik pria itu dengan erat. Menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, sampai ke hatinya.

Sasuke mengusap sayang kepala Naruto.

" Jadi, Sayang," Sasuke kembali berbisik setelah mendaratkan beberapa kecupan gemas di puncak kepala si pirang yang kini sibuk menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya.

" Bagaimana kau akan mengangkat wajahmu tanpa rasa malu setelah ini?" lanjutnya diiringi kekehan kecil yang terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto.

Dan pelukan Naruto semakin erat.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengatakan ingin sarapan ramen setengah jam lalu setelah mereka keluar dari area parkir stasiun Konoha kemudian setelahnya diam. Nyaris menyaingi patung. Gadis itu terus duduk dan menatap keluar jendela mobil tanpa berbicara, bahkan menoleh padanya pun tidak.

" Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke. Memelankan laju mobilnya dan menepi.

Naruto masih diam. Tak mau melihatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

" Aku ingin menjelaskan banyak hal padamu. Tapi kau langsung pergi saat itu sambil meledak- ledak dan mengumpatiku,"

" . . ."

" Aku serius. Aku tidak melakukan permainan konyol itu lagi, Naruto. Aku tidak mau lagi bermain- main karena aku sadar, aku harusnya tidak melakukannya, itu menyakiti orang lain. Dan aku sungguh- sungguh tidak melakukannya lagi,"

" . . ."

" Aku membacanya. Pesan singkat dari rekan kerjaku yang kau baca saat itu, aku menolaknya. Kau bilang padaku kalau aku mempermainkanmu, itu tidak benar, Sayang. Aku sungguh- sungguh dengan perasaanku. Dan aku sungguh- sungguh saat mengatakan aku ingin memilikimu dan menikahimu suatu saat nanti,"

" Aku mencarimu ke kantor Utakata, kau tidak di sana," Naruto bersuara.

Sasuke menoleh.

" Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" lanjut si pirang.

" Aku ingin minta maaf sudah berkata kasar. Maafkan aku," tambahnya. Menatap lurus ke depan.

Hening.

Hening.

Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto dan mengecup pipi gadis itu lama.

Isakan pelan keluar dari mulut gadisnya.

" Aku minta maaf," ulangnya dengan wajah menunduk.

" Kenapa minta maaf, bukannya aku yang salah sejak awal, hm?" bisik Sasuke. Menyandarkan dahinya pada pelipis Naruto.

" Tidak. Aku juga salah, Utakata sudah memberiku ceramah pagi minggu lalu dan aku tahu aku sudah tidak sopan padamu," balas Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Kenapa sekarang jadi berebut minta maaf?

Mengecup sekali lagi pelipis Naruto dan berujar,

" Aku bukannya tidak mau bertemu dengan pacar manisku ini. Tapi setengah bulan yang lalu kakakmu mengirimku ke Suna dan baru kembali seminggu setelahnya. Kemudian aku harus ijin beberapa hari untuk menemani ibuku yang sakit demam di rumah, maaf aku tidak memberimu kabar."

" Ibumu sakit?"

" Ya, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik. Aku baru kembali ke apartemenku tadi malam, dan pagi ini tiba- tiba saja aku dengar kabar dari Sai kalau kau mencariku ke stasiun Konoha karena mengira aku akan minggat keluar negeri,"

Sasuke terkikik geli.

" Dobe, kupikir aku lebih memilih Bandara dari pada Stasiun jika benar- benar mau pergi ke negeri orang," lanjutnya. Menikmati wajah Naruto yang kembali memerah malu.

" . . ."

" Sai Bodoh. Kau bisa menghajarnya nanti, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahnya. Aku akan minta tolong temanku untuk mengambil sepeda motormu di Stasiun setelah sampai di kedai Teuchi,"

" Hm," balas Naruto. Kemudian melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

" Dan Naruto Namikaze," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh.

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu semudah itu, bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku hanya akan jadi milikmu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan laki- laki selain diriku seperti yang kau teriakkan di peron tadi, tidak akan," ujarnya. Menatap lurus pada manik biru Naruto, mata menawan yang tanpa sadar telah menjeratnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di teras café seberang rumah Sai.

Naruto mematung. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya kikuk di detik ke lima.

" Aku tahu," balasnya nyaris berbisik namun mampu didengar oleh laki- laki Uchiha di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Tidak perlu ungkapan 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari mulut gadisnya, karena tanpa Naruto mengatakannya Sasuke cukup tahu bahwa gadis itu telah membalas perasaannya sejak lama, bahkan sejak bungsu Namikaze itu belum menyadarinya.

 **. . . . . END**

 **Omake~**

Sasuke mendorong satu mangkuk ramen dengan uap yang masih mengepul ke hadapan Naruto.

" Kau suka sekali, sih, makanan berlemak begini?" gerutunya.

" Lemak bagus untuk tubuh, sumber energy dan membantu proses pelarutan vitamin," balas Naruto seraya meraih sumpitnya.

" Terlalu banyak lemak tidak baik untuk kesehatan,"

" Diam dan makan saja, Teme!"

Apa?

" Kau baru saja minta maaf padaku beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang sudah mengataiku lagi?" protes Sasuke tidak terima.

" Akan ku adukan pada kakakmu," ancamnya.

Naruto mendelik.

" Pengadu!" tukasnya.

" Aku bercanda, kau cantik kalau judes begitu," goda Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

" Tenggelam di laut sana!" desisnya.

Sasuke mencebil.

" Dengar kabar aku mau minggat saja kau sudah nangis beleberan begini. Serius kau bilang begitu? Serius mau aku mati tenggelam? Kau bakalan jadi jomblo sejati setelahnya karena tidak pernah bisa move on dari cowok ganteng ini,"

Naruto melotot.

" Bisa tidak kita mulai makan ramennya sekarang?" tukasnya kesal bukan main.

" Oke," balas Sasuke cepat. Dan mulai melahap sarapan berlemaknya.

" Oh, Dobe, ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu ngomong- ngomong. Dia bilang padaku untuk segera melamarmu dan punya banyak anak. Aku jadi berpikir berapa banyak cucu yang ibu inginkan. Dobe, apa sebelas sudah cukup?"

Dan Naruto sukses tersedak di suapan pertamanya.

 **End Omake ..**

 **Apa iniiii? Haha, sori sori.. ceritanya emang rada2 maksa..**

 **Langsung update dua chap. Jadi, boleh kok kalau mau lanjut ke chap selanjutnya, di sana ada author note yang isinya tulisan2 "ra cetho" sama kayak fiksi- nya yang gaje2 abis.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi saya..**

 **Btw, mampir dulu ke kolom Review juga boleh, itu sebagai bntuk apresiasi dari pembaca yang sangat saya harapkan.. nggak sekali dua kali, saya bnyk belajar dr komentar2 kalian yang sgt membangun.. saya harap, kedepannya bisa menyajikan cerita dengan lebih baik lagi.. terima kasih, kawan~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Drable and Ficlet

**DRABLE AND FICLET**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing,**

 **Dengan Typo yang nempel di mana- mana..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **ADVENTURE**

" Serius, Teme? Ini jalannya?" Naruto menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dengan kening berkerut dalam. Kemejanya nyaris basah karena keringat dan kakinya terasa pegal luar biasa.

Sasuke hanya mengedarkan pandangan tanpa jawaban. Jemari kokohnya menggenggam smarthphone berwarna hitam dengan layar ponsel yang terus menyala sejak tadi.

Naruto mendecih. Mengirimkan makian- makian keji untuk seniornya yang kini tengah memainkan jempol pada permukaan halus layar ponsel pintar bermerk mentereng di hadapannya.

" Jadi, benar tidak ini jalannya?" tanyanya tidak sabar. Jongkok sebentar untuk sedikit meredakan pegal di kedua kakinya.

" Diam, Dobe. Aku sedang konsentrasi, Sayang, jadi diamlah agar aku bisa berpikir," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Naruto mendongak, memandang malas pemuda pemilik tubuh bongsor yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponsel hitamnya.

" Bilang saja kau tidak tahu arah. Jadi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kita sedang kesasar di tengah hutan, dasar senior payah," tukasnya kesal.

Sasuke mendelik.

" Aku tahu jalan, Dobe,"

" Lalu? kita hanya berputar- putar di tempat yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu, Teme!" sentak Naruto seraya berdiri. Menatap jengah laki- laki sombong di depannya.

" Oh, God, sabar, Dobe. Sopanlah sedikit pada seniormu. Lagipula GPS- nya menunjukkan-"

" Apa!? Menunjukkan apa? Huh!?" Naruto semakin kesal.

Sasuke mendengus.

" Menunjukkan padaku arah menuju hatimu, Sayang," ucapnya malas.

Hening.

Hening.

" Membusuk saja di sini sendirian, dasar senior sinting. Aku mau cari jalan pulangku sendiri. Chk, harusnya aku tidak ikut saja tadi saat dia mengajakku mencari tanaman yang tidak jelas asal usulnya di hutan Konoha. Sudah tanamannya tidak dapat, kesasar, dan ini nyaris malam, memangnya aku mau apa jadi santap malam harimau kumbang?"

" Oi, oi, Dobe. Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke sembari mempercepat langkahnya menyusul si pirang yang masih asik mengomel ini itu dengan wajah masam.

" Tunggu, hei! Tidak ada harimau kumbang di sini! Dobe, berhenti dulu!"

Dan Sasuke terus berusaha menyamai langkah kekasih pirangnya dengan wajah yang sama kusutnya, karena sejak awal ia memang tahu kalau mereka kesasar.

 **. .**

 **POETRY**

. . .

Terasa hangat.

Ketika senyum indah terukir begitu saja di raut wajah sempurnamu.

Mengisi kekosongan yang telah lama merengkuhku.

Begitu menyiksa

Membuai kepingan hati yang kian menua

Menahan kepiluan pada malam senduku

Serta hari- hari panjang di langkah gontaiku

Cintaku,

Hatiku menjerit,

Ragaku sakit,

Kar'na merindumu,

Kar'na mendamba cintamu.

..

Teruntuk : Naruto Namikaze- sensei tercinta

Tertanda : Sasuke 'Ganteng' Uchiha, siswa paling kece, ketua OSIS beken, calon kekasihmu, dan calon suami masa depanmu.

Muah muah muah :3

 **..**

 **ANGST**

Iris seterang samudra masih menatap lurus pada hamparan padang ilalang. Senandung lirih yang sarat kerinduan mengalun merdu dari kedua belah bibir merahnya. Tembang cinta untuk kekasih hati, tentu saja.

Ia merindukannya. Perasaan menyiksa yang terus memenuhi hatinya. Menyesakkan dan sangat menyakitkan. Membawa kedua tangan kurus itu mengepal tanpa sadar, memutihkan buku- buku jarinya.

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuknya, ketika detik demi detiknya terasa begitu lama tanpa sang kekasih. Meniti hari- hari yang terasa panjang dan membosankan tanpa bisikan- bisikan kecil penuh cinta, serta pertikaian panjang yang berujung gelak tawa penuh jenaka karena menyadari betapa kekanakannya tingkah mereka.

Ia tercenung, betapa lamanya mereka tak bersua, menumpahkan beragam perasaan serta merangkai mimpi- mimpi indah bersama yang kelak mungkin akan mereka jumpai.

Ia merindukannya. Merindukan senyum menawannya, seringai kecil, tatapan tajam, lirikan menggoda, kedipan genit, dan segala yang ada pada kekasihnya.

Desau angin terasa menerpa permukaan wajah, menghalau lembut surai pirang sepanjang paha hingga bergerak pelan terbawa arah lajunya.

Naruto menegakkan punggung saat dirasa seseorang berjalan pelan menghampiri. Kedua tangannya saling meraih dan menggenggam satu sama lain di dalam salah satu lengan Tomesode- nya.

" Nyonya Uchiha-"

" . . ."

" – Jenderal dikabarkan meninggal siang tadi. Beliau membawa 200 pasukannya ke garis depan-"

" dan menyumbangkan nyawa untuk kemenangan Konoha," potong Naruto dengan nada pahit.

Sejak awal, ia tahu, saat di mana Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah kembali ke pelukannya akan tiba.

' Jadi, seperti ini akhir bahagia yang kau janjikan itu, Teme?'

 **. .**

 **FRIENDSHIP**

" Begitu, ya? Jadi kau menolaknya, Suke?" tanya Naruto sembari meraih bantal bulu angsa ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis berambut pirang digelung itu berguling dan tengkurap di atas ranjang Sasuke. Menatap pemuda berambut kelam di hadapannya dengan binar geli.

" Hn,"

" Kau benar- benar melakukannya? Ku pikir kau membalas perasaan Sakura, Teme," si pirang terkekeh.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata bosan.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah kesepakatannya memang begitu," sahutnya.

" Ah, tentu saja. Kau tidak boleh pacaran sebelum aku punya pacar, Teme,"

" Ah, begitu juga denganmu, Dobe. Kau tidak boleh pacaran sebelum aku," balas Sasuke.

Dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Di samping Naruto, Sai menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut.

' Persahabatan macam apa ini?'

 **. .**

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Demi tuhan, Sasuke tidak mengenal bocah perempuan itu. yang berlari- lari mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu, suara kecipak air karena hantaman ringan kedua kaki kecilnya terdengar nyaring di sepanjang gang sempit dekat perumahan kumuh yang ia lewati saat ini.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti, Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si gadis kecil berambut pirang di belakangnya.

" Kenapa berhenti, Paman?" suara bocah itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati si gadis pirang kini telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Ia berbalik.

" Paman kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah lugu. Matanya mengerjap polos dengan manik biru yang terlihat jernih.

" Kenapa diam saja? Paman tidak bisa bicara, ya? atau oh, maafkan aku, Paman. Harusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu," si gadis menampilkan cengiran lebar. matanya menyipit lucu membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya.

" Namaku Naruto, Paman. Paman siapa? Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Berpikir haruskah ia membalas pertanyaan si bocah atau mengabaikannya dan segera berlalu. Laki- laki itu mendengus.

" Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya kemudian. Memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan si pirang.

" Oh, oke," Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Jadi kenapa Paman berhenti?" tanyanya lagi.

" Karena-"

" ASTAGA! NARUTO!" teriakan nyaring dari arah belakang mengagetkan si gadis pirang. Bocah perempuan itu menoleh dengan mata melotot.

" Ky- Kyuu- nii?" bisiknya yang mampu didengar Sasuke.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan jalan- jalan sendirian ke tempat ini! Kau mau ke mana lagi? Ke makam, huh!? Ayo pulang! Aku sudah pusing dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu saja begini. Selalu saja bicara sendiri. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir apa?" gerutu Kyuubi seraya menyeret adik perempuannya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap mereka dalam diam.

Si pirang menoleh.

" Paman, maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama," ujarnya tanpa suara dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakak.

Sasuke tersenyum.

' Tidak apa- apa, Naruto. Kuharap kita dipertemukan lagi di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya,'

 **. .**

 **CRIME**

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Mengumpat marah ketika tak ada lagi jalan untuk lari kecuali ia mengorbankan diri terjun ke ganasnya terjangan ombak di bawah sana.

" Oh, oh, tikus kecilku yang malang," suara berat menyapa gendang telinga. Lima meter di depannya, seorang pria dengan coat sepanjang lutut dan topi koboi besar berdiri angkuh dengan seringai keji.

Sebuah moncong pistol laras pendek teracung ke arah Naruto tanpa ragu- ragu.

" Jadi, sampai di sini saja aksi kejar- kejaran kita, Nona Polisi? Ah, sayang sekali," ujarnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. Bukan seperti ini harusnya, dia polisi, dan laki- laki pembunuh brengsek itulah yang seharusnya berada di posisinya saat ini.

Gadis dengan surai pirang itu meringis kecil saat perih dan ngilu di lengannya kembali terasa. Darahnya pun masih mengalir, menetes membasahi batu karang tempatnya berpijak. Bukan sekali si brengsek biadab di depannya itu melepaskan tembakan padanya. Tidak, hampir tiga kali ini, dengan sekali tembakan yang nyaris mematahkan lengan kanannya hingga senjata satu- satunya yang ia miliki terlempar entah kemana.

" Mau lari kemana lagi, Sayang? Hm? Datanglah sini padaku, dan menyerahlah," Sasuke maju selangkah. Membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan polisi cantik yang selalu berusaha meringkusnya.

" Keparat!" umpat Naruto. Meludah jijik.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Ahh, kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Tahu tidak? Karena seringnya kau mengejarku, aku jadi sering kepikiran tentangmu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kita dipertemukan tanpa menjadi seorang Polisi dan pembunuh bayaran seperti ini? Uhm . . ." Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Mungkin dipertemukan sebagai laki- laki dan perempuan biasa? Atau bertemu lewat perjodohan yang direncanakan kedua orang tua kita, mungkin? Ah, itu pasti lebih menyenangkan. Apa kau berminat, Sayangku?" ledeknya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

" Mimpi saja terus, aku tidak tertarik," balas Naruto ketus. Diam- diam, jemarinya meraih sesuatu dari balik jaket tebalnya.

Sasuke mengernyit.

" Benarkah? Oh, sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat menginginkan- Shit! Apa yang kau pegang!?" Sasuke menatap tajam tangan kiri Naruto.

" Kau tidak akan melakukannya," desisnya.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek, " Percaya diri sekali," ujarnya. Berjalan mundur.

" Polisi sialan," maki Sasuke bersiap menembak.

Naruto menyeringai.

" Coba saja menembak-" dan melompat ke belakang seraya melempar granat di tangannya.

" KUSO!"

KABOOOM!

" – lalu kita mati bersama," bisiknya memejamkan mata.

Dan Naruto terjun bebas menuju derasnya ombak lautan yang menerjang karang- karang tajam di bawah sana.

 **. .**

 **ROMANCE**

Naruto menggigiti bibirnya yang terasa kering. Sesekali menjilatnya agar tetap basah dan lembab. Kedua matanya masih focus membaca deretan tulisan memusingkan yang mau tidak mau harus dibacanya sebelum meringkasnya di enam lembar folio pemberian Kakashi- sensei.

Tugas meringkas 2 bab mata kuliah manajemen.

Dengan huruf tegak bersambung.

Dikumpulkan secepatnya.

Apa- apaan?

Kakashi- sensei menyebalkan.

Naruto nyaris meraih bolpoint- nya saat dirasa seseorang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Menuruti rasa penasaran, ia menoleh. Lantas menahan nafas ketika mendapati seseorang yang jarang dilihatnya akhir- akhir ini kini tengah menggeser tiga tumpuk buku tebal dan membuka lembaran buku lain yang dipegang dengan kedua tangan.

Mata tajamnya tak melirik sedikitpun pada Naruto, sedang jemarinya sesekali bergerak membuka lembaran- lembaran tipis yang Naruto sendiri tidak ingin tahu apa isinya.

" Berhenti memelototiku begitu, Dobe," celetuk si pria tanpa menoleh.

Naruto berjengit kaget. Mengalihkan pandangan secepat yang ia bisa.

" Apaan sih?" dengusnya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh.

" Kenapa? Hm?" tanyanya lembut.

" Kau menyebalkan!" maki si pirang dengan raut kesal.

Sasuke terdiam. Berpikir sejenak.

" Menyebalkan?" tanyanya memastikan.

" Sekali," balas Naruto.

Mengerti yang dimaksud si pirang, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" Ah, maaf. Aku sibuk akhir- akhir ini. Tugas kuliah menumpuk banyak sekali, belum lagi aku harus membantu kakakku di kantor ayah," terangnya.

" Oh, tugasku juga banyak, tapi tidak sampai membuatku lupa mengirim pesan," ketus si pirang.

Si Uchiha muda terkekeh.

" Ah, ada yang kangen berat rupanya," ujarnya seraya meletakkan bukunya kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Naruto mendekat dan mengecup pelipisnya sayang.

Naruto mendengus. Membiarkan lengan kanan si Uchiha Teme tetap merangkul bahunya, sementara kedua mata tajam pria itu menatap lekat padanya.

" Aku sedang banyak urusan, Sayang, dan aku sama rindunya denganmu," katanya.

Naruto mendecih.

" Aku serius," tambah Sasuke.

" Seserius apa sampai lupa pada pacarmu? Bahkan membalas pesanku saja tidak," sungut Naruto kesal bukan main.

Sasuke diam. Mengusap lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya dengan ujung jemari kokohnya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah ayu si pirang yang tanpa polesan make up.

" Kau ingin tahu?"

Naruto melirik.

" Aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diriku menjadi suami yang ideal, mapan, dan bertanggung jawab untukmu nanti," bisiknya.

" Aku sudah melamarmu pada orang tuamu seminggu lalu, mereka jelas setuju, dan tugasku tinggal melamarmu setelah wisuda nanti, lalu kita menikah," lanjutnya.

Naruto membeo.

Dengan gugup ia melengos.

" Harusnya kau cari pekerjaan dulu, Bodoh!" dengusnya dengan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipi.

Sasuke terkekeh.

" Iya, iya."

 **. .**

 **HOROR**

Naruto meremas jemari Sasuke. Beringsut semakin mendekat.

" Aish, Dobe. Kalau kau menempel begini jadi susah berjalannya," keluh si pria.

Naruto diam tak membalas. Bukannya menjauh, gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu malah semakin menempeli Sasuke- nya.

" Astaga," Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

" Dobe, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Naruto tampak mendelik.

Melirik sebentar ke arah selatan jalan setapak yang diinjaknya, kemudian memejamkan mata erat dan maju selangkah untuk memeluk Sasuke.

" Dobe?" kening Sasuke berkerut dalam.

" Kau tahu aku penakut, Teme," desis si pirang teredam di pelukannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu mendengus geli.

" Tidak ada apa- apa, Dobe, percaya padaku," ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan punggung Naruto yang terasa dingin meski sudah dibalut dengan jeamper tebal.

" Aku takut, Teme," bisik Naruto. Belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

" Takut apa, sih? Tidak ada apa- apa,"

" Kuburannya gelap,"

Sasuke nyaris terkekeh mendengar balasan Naruto.

" Lain kali akan ku minta Ebisu- san untuk memasang lampu di sepanjang jalan setapak ini," janjinya.

" Teme,"

" Hm?"

" Kau kedinginan? Tubuhmu dingin," ucap Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya.

" Kau yang kedinginan, Sayang. Ayo cepat pulang," ajak Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto agar gadis itu lekas berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah.

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumahmu," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Dobe, kenapa jalanmu jadi ngebut begitu, sih?" Sasuke berusaha menyamai langkah si pirang.

" Aku kebelet pipis," pekik Naruto. Berjalan semakin cepat.

Sasuke terkekeh.

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan, mengobrol dan saling melempar candaan hingga sampai di depan gerbang rumah Naruto.

" Sudah ku bilang tidak ada apa- apa'kan?" dengus Sasuke geli seraya mengusap kepala Naruto sayang.

" Tapi yang tadi itu menyeramkan, Teme!" kesal Naruto.

" Jalannya gelap, dekat pemakaman, dan tidak ada rumah di sana," tambahnya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, itu jalan satu- satunya, Sayang."

" Lain kali aku tidak mau ke rumah Lee lagi," gerutu si pirang.

" Mungkin kalau siang tidak terlihat menakutkan. Sudah ayo sana, masuk ke dalam, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan jadi sakit nantinya," Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto pelan.

" Oke, terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengembalikan buku pinjaman, Teme,"

Sasuke mengangguk. Membiarkan Naruto masuk ke rumahnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Naruto meletakkan sepatu di rak, melangkah masuk dan tercenung.

" Kau dari mana saja, Dobe? Ku pikir kau itu penakut, dan apa ini? Kau berani keluar malam sendirian?" sosok Sasuke berdiri angkuh di pintu masuk ruang TV dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. Matanya menatap serius juga penuh kecemasan. Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika tahu gadisnya yang penakut keluar malam sendirian?

" Siapa, Sasuke? Eh, Naruto? Kau dari mana saja? Sasuke menunggumu hampir satu setengah jam untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Lee, tapi kau malah pergi. Dari mana, hm? Bukankah tadi kau memintanya untuk mengantarmu?" Utakata berdiri di sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke?

Di rumahnya?

A..astaga..

Tiba- tiba tubuh Naruto terasa lemas luar biasa.

" DOBE/NARUTO!"

 **. .**

 **DRAMA**

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

Wajahnya kusut dan rahang pemuda itu mengeras.

" Cari saja yang lain, Teme. Gadis lain yang lebih cantik, lebih manis, dan lebih kaya dariku. Yang tidak membuatmu malu karena berasal dari keluarga berstatus social rendah, yang selalu bisa memberimu banyak coklat dan makanan- makanan manis setiap valentine datang, yang bisa memberimu jam tangan mentereng atau pena emas di hari ulang tahunmu. Karena aku, karena aku tidak bisa memberimu semua itu, Teme. aku tidak bisa dan tidak mampu,"

" Aku selalu percaya padamu, memberikan seluruh kepercayaanku padamu hingga dengan bangganya aku bercerita pada sahabat- sahabatku begitu baiknya dirimu, pria dari keluarga bangsawan yang mau menerima rakyat jelata sepertiku untuk jadi sahabatmu, bahkan jadi kekasihmu. Tapi apa, tak ada satupun teman- temanmu yang mengenalku, dan dengan serapah dan umpatan tak berperi kemanusiaan mereka mencelaku, mencela keluargaku, mengira aku membual dengan segala pengakuanku,"

" Aku mengerti, Teme. Akan seperti apa hubungan kita berakhir, dan inilah ujungnya. Meski sebanyak apapun aku menyerahkan perasaanku, memberikan perasaan cintaku padamu, tapi aku telah menyadari bahwa aku tak mendapatkan balasan apapun darimu. Dan kurasa seperti itulah, aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Terima kasih, Teme. aku tidak akan lagi menemuimu, tenang saja. Aku akan pergi, sebisa mungkin tak terlihat oleh kedua matamu lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi muncul di hadapanmu,"

Naruto mengusap wajah basahnya dengan kasar. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengaliri kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

" Sudah selesai bicaranya, Sayang?" tanyanya. Berjalan mendekat.

" Aku tidak tahu kau punya pikiran sempit seperti itu. Kemana Naruto yang penuh percaya diri? Yang tidak akan terima begitu saja ketika dihina dan dicaci maki?"

" Narutoku tidak cengeng begini. Narutoku selalu bisa membalas kata- kata kasar dan yang paling kasar sekalipun yang ditujukan padanya. Narutoku selalu bisa menunjukkan betapa berharganya dia untuk orang- orang di sekitarnya, termasuk aku. Narutoku selalu bisa menunjukkan betapa ia sangat pantas dicintai olehku, dan disayangi orang- orang di sekelilingnya. Narutoku selalu bisa menunjukkan bahwa tampilan fisik sempurna bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas di banggakan karena ia memiliki kecantikan hati yang tak dimiliki siapapun selain dirinya. Narutoku bukan gadis yang lemah, dia adalah seorang gadis yang kuat dengan pendirian teguh dan tidak mudah goyah,"

" Jadi kenapa tiba- tiba kau berpikiran sempit seperti ini, Dobe? Apa kau lupa aku bukanlah pria yang selalu berkoar dan memamerkan apapun milikku yang berharga kepada teman- temanku? Apa kau juga tidak ingat bahwa tak ada satupun pemberian mereka yang ku terima, aku selalu memberikannya pada orang lain, dan sungguh, ketika kau memberiku semangkuk sup tomat special buatanmu di setiap hari valentine ataupun hari ulang tahunku, itu jauh lebih berharga untukku, yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun yang orang lain berikan padaku,"

" Lalu, kau masih tidak akan percaya padaku setelah ini? Setelah aku mengatakan kalimat- kalimat panjang yang seharusnya kau sudah tahu tanpa aku mengatakannya bahwa kau jauh lebih berharga untukku, bahwa kau gadis istimewa yang kelak akan mendampingi hidupku hingga usia kita menua bersama, bahkan di depan banyak orang seperti ini,"

Naruto terpekur.

" – Kenapa diam saja? Hm?" Sasuke menatap lekat pada gadis pirang di hadapannya.

" Cepat kemari dan peluk aku," lanjutnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangan. Bersiap menerima terjangan pelukan dari kekasih manisnya yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan hidung memerah.

 **. .**

 **SUSPENSE**

Naruto melotot kaget, menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini menatap ekspresinya lekat. Penuh selidik.

" Sakura . . . menghilang?" bisiknya tidak percaya. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mulusnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai balasan.

" Astaga! Kapan itu terjadi? Lalu kenapa kau malah datang ke sini!? Kenapa tidak lapor polisi, Bodoh!?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan aneh pada pria di depannya.

" Dia tidak pulang sejak kemarin setelah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumahmu."

" Ya Tuhan! Bahkan ia tidak datang kemarin sore, Teme. Ku pikir ia jadi menemanimu ke rumah sepupumu yang baru saja melahirkan dua hari lalu,"

Sasuke tampak tercenung beberapa saat.

" Jadi dia tidak datang ke rumahmu?"

Naruto lantas menggeleng.

Laki- laki di depannya kembali diam. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam memikirkan di mana keberadaan istrinya saat ini.

" Teme, kau sudah lapor polisi?" tanya Naruto.

" Lapor padamu sama saja'kan? Kau ini detektifnya polisi," dengus Sasuke.

" Jadi, Dobe. Aku ingin kau membantuku mencarinya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi nomor teleponnya," lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

" Tidak kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya, Bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Dia istrimu, dan kita sudah berteman sejak masih kecil, aku tidak ingin teman baikku berwajah masam begini karena memikirkan istrinya yang hilang terlalu lama. Oh, aku benar- benar mengkhawatirkannya," gumam si pirang dengan wajah cemas.

" Siang nanti temani aku ke rumah Ino, mungkin saja dia tahu keberadaan Sakura. Aku akan pulang dulu sebentar untuk memberi makan Doggy, anjing baru kami, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

" Tentu," balas si pirang. Antusias. Dan membiarkan laki- laki itu pergi dengan wajah kusutnya.

Naruto menutup pintu.

Berdecak kecil.

Berjalan ke ruang paling belakang di rumahnya dan membuka pintu besi usang yang biasanya tertutup lemari perabotan dapur. Gadis manis berambut pirang itu berhenti dan menatap koper besar dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Sebuah telapak tangan terlihat keluar dari sela resleting yang tidak terkancing dengan benar.

" Sudah kubilang bukan, Sakura? Kalau Teme hanya boleh jadi milikku," desisnya dengan sorot mata tajam penuh kebencian.

Seringainya semakin lebar saat mendapati dua bola mata milik istri dari cinta pertamanya tergeletak di atas meja kecil. Tampak mengkilat karena terkena terpaan cahaya lampu ruangan.

 **. .**

 **TRAGEDY**

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, menabrak beberapa pelayan yang terus meneriakinya, memintanya berhenti berlari dan kembali ke kamar dengan penuh hormat, beberapa pengawal mengejar di belakang.

Nafasnya terengah, tubuhnya berkeringat, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Naruto tampak kacau dan seharusnya ia segera menghentikan laju kakinya yang semakin cepat seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa, ia tidak ingin berhenti. Tidak untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan berhenti.

Bibir tipis itu terus merapal do'a dan permohonan kepada yang Kuasa, mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi hari ini. Untuk hari ini. Matanya memerah dan basah, ia terus menangis meski sudah merasa lelah.

Langkahnya terhenti, di salah satu balkon ruang pertemuan yang menghadap halaman belakang kastil. Dan ia melihatnya.

Oh, Astaga!

" TIDAAKK! AYAHANDA HENTIKAN!" teriaknya keras dengan tatapan ngeri.

Di detik- detik terakhir, sebelum pedang berhasil memenggal kepala kekasihnya, Naruto bisa melihat tatapan penuh cinta dan janji pertemuan di kehidupan selanjutnya dari dua mata kelam yang telah menawan hatinya sejak mereka remaja.

" SASUKEEE!" teriaknya lagi. Tak peduli bila pita suaranya terputus karenanya ataupun tak sanggup bicara lagi setelahnya. Ia tidak peduli.

" Nona muda!" seru beberapa pengawal terdengar semakin dekat.

Naruto menoleh.

Dengan tubuh bergetar, juga serapah dan umpatan- umpatan keji untuk kebiadaban sang ayah tiri beserta para menterinya, Naruto menaiki pagar balkon dan melompat.

" ASTAGA!"

" NONA MUDA!"

" NARUTO!"

Pekikan yang nyaris menulikan pendengaran, mengiringi tubuh sang nona muda yang terjun bebas untuk menyusul kepergian sang kekasih hati, Sasuke Uchiha, pengawal pribadinya.

 **. .**

 **MYSTERY**

Dia melihatnya lagi, laki- laki dengan rambut kelam dan tatapan tajamnya. Selalu seperti itu, duduk bersandar menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, para pejalan kaki yang berseliweran, atau gumpalan- gumpalan awan yang nyaris memenuhi langit konoha dari balik dinding kaca café.

Laki- laki itu hampir setiap hari datang dan memesan menu yang sama, caffe latte, sepiring waffle juga pasta saus tomat. Kemudian kembali melamun setelah menghabiskan ketiganya.

Naruto tidak mengenalnya, sama sekali. Laki- laki pendiam yang sering menarik perhatian pengunjung café, khususnya gadis- gadis remaja ataupun wanita- wanita kantoran yang memang sering berkunjung kemari, Naruto memang tidak mengenalnya. Namun ia merasa pernah berbicara dengan pria itu entah kapan.

Seperti déjà vu.

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan laki- laki tampan itu.

Siapa dia?

" Kau tahu? Laki- laki itu?" bisik sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

" Sasuke Uchiha?" balas yang lain.

" Hm, dia jadi semakin pendiam setelah kekasihnya meninggal dua bulan lalu,"

" Kasihan sekali,"

" Siapa namanya? Nama kekasihnya? Apakah dia pemilik café ini?"

" Hmm, kudengar begitu, namanya-"

Naruto mematung.

Sasuke tiba- tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan dua gadis penggosip di belakangnya.

" – namanya Naruto Namikaze," ujar laki- laki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

 **..**

 **PARODY**

Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya lekat, berusaha mengartikan raut wajah yang ditampilkan oleh pria yang telah menemani hari- harinya sejak dua tahun lalu.

" Maafkan aku, Sayang," Sai berujar dengan suara paraunya.

Naruto menghela nafas.

" Aku tahu. Kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, karena itu aku diam saja, aku tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi," Naruto membalas dengan senyum kecil, senyum yang terlihat getir.

" Aku tahu hubungan kita tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, Sai," lanjutnya, melabuhkan pandangannya pada rumah- rumah yang tampak kecil di bawah sana. Oh, bahkan ia nyaris lupa jika mereka tengah berada di perbukitan malam ini.

" Maafkan aku," lirih Sai lagi. Dengan wajah menunduk.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah, karena akulah yang terlalu memaksakan hubungan kita," jawabnya.

Sai berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi Naruto lembut.

" Aku menyayangimu, Naruto," bisiknya.

" Aku tahu. Tapi ada gadis lain yang lebih kau inginkan untuk jadi pendampingmu," Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lemah.

Sai tahu, beribu permintaan maaf takkan sanggup menghapus luka hati Naruto.

Pria itu memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman panjang, ciuman perpisahan, sebelum akhirnya sebuah microphone hitam melayang cepat dan menghantam telak pelipis kirinya.

" CUT!" suara berat berujar dengan nada dingin.

Sai mengaduh, mengusap- usap pelipisnya yang luar biasa ngilu seraya berjongkok memunggungi sang sutradara biadab yang sudah tega melemparnya dengan mic ukuran besar.

" Kuso!" umpat Naruto geram.

Menoleh pada Sasuke dengan wajah jengkel luar biasa. Dan mendapati laki- laki itu menatapnya dengan wajah kusut luar biasa. Oh, Man. Possesive Bastard!

" Sudah enam kali, Teme! Aku sudah capek dan ingin shootingnya cepat selesai tapi kau selalu mengacaukannya! Dia cuma mendekatkan mulutnya sebentar, bukan menciumku, Astaga! Dasar Posesive sialan!" makinya pada sang tunangan.

Dan Sasuke semakin merengut dengan hati kesal.

 **. .**

 **FANTASY**

Naruto menunduk, memandangi wajah pemuda bertubuh bongsor yang tengah tiduran di atas ranjang dengan wajah lelah. Keningnya berkeringat dan rambutnya kusut, meski begitu, tidak mengurangi label ganteng yang selalu tersemat di belakang nama bungsu Uchiha.

" Serius, Teme, tidak butuh bantuanku," ujarnya dan duduk di sisi Sasuke.

" Tidak, Dobe. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri,"

" Benarkah?" si pirang melirik.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Menatap wajah Naruto bulat.

' Ah, kenapa manis sekali, sih, dia?' pikinya gemas bukan kepalang.

" Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Aku ini Uchiha, Sayang. Jenius dan cerdas adalah nama tengah kami, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan soal ujian kelulusan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melayang ke sana kemari di kelas dan mencuri- curi jawaban dari siswa lain yang jelas- jelas nilainya tidak lebih bagus dariku," ujarnya.

" Cih, dasar sombong!" Naruto mendecih.

" Lagipula aku tidak melayang, Teme. Tapi terbang!" ucapnya membenarkan kemudian membuka sayapnya lebar dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

" Tunggu! Kau berjanji mau menemaniku belajar, Dobe. Kau tidak boleh pergi," seru Sasuke sembari berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto.

" Aku cuma keluar sebentar. Aku bosan," keluh Naruto dengan raut kesal.

" Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu lalu menangkap dan membawamu pulang? Bagaimana kalau ada yang meculikmu?"

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatku, Bodoh, kecuali jika mereka punya mata istimewa sepertimu," dengusnya lalu memanjat kusen jendela dan melompat. Sayapnya mengepak beberapa kali sebelum terbang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke hendak meneriakkan kalimat panjang agar gadis itu berhati- hati dan cepat kembali karena ia tidak ingin berpisah terlalu lama dengan gadis pirang bersayapnya, namun Naruto sudah lebih dulu terbang mendekat dan berkata,

" Aku hanya akan berkeliling sebentar, dan segera kembali! Aku akan hati- hati!" kemudian mengecup pipinya singkat dan terbang menjauh, menyisakan rona merah yang terlihat samar di kedua pipi bungsu Uchiha.

 **. .**

 **HURT/ COMFORT**

" Apa aku terlihat cantik, Suke?" Naruto berputar, memunggungi kaca sepanjang satu setengah meter di kamarnya untuk menghadap pada pemuda berambut kelam di depannya.

Sasuke mendengus, tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak," balasnya menuai pelototan Naruto.

" Aku sudah susah payah merancang gaun ini untukku sendiri sejak sebualn yang lalu, dan kau bilang jelek?" kesalnya.

" Aku tidak bilang jelek," Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

" Tapi kau bilang aku tidak cantik,"

Sasuke terkekeh ringan.

Matanya menatap wajah manis di depannya. Surai pirang lembut yang selalu diusapnya dengan sayang, pipi tembem yang sering dicubitnya karena gemas, sepasang mata menawan milik si gadis yang selalu membuat dia jatuh cinta pada pemiliknya, serta bibir merah yang pernah dikecupnya diam- diam beberapa kali ketika gadis ini jatuh dalam lelapnya tidur.

Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Mencintainya sebagai pria pada wanita.

" Kau cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak.

" Apaan sih?" balasnya malu- malu, kemudian meraih kerah baju Sasuke berikut dasinya untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih rapi.

" Kau selalu payah dalam urusan begini. Dasimu tidak terikat dengan rapi," gerutunya.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Mengecup kening Naruto lama. Menahan sesak dan air mata yang nyaris keluar.

" Kudo'akan kebahagiaanmu, Naruto, selalu," bisiknya.

' Adik tiriku sayang,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dan tangis Naruto pecah dalam pelukan kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Tangis haru yang disaksikan sang calon suami, Shikamaru Nara, dari ambang pintu dengan senyum kecil.

 **. .**

 **FAMILY**

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar derap langkah cepat menuruni tangga. Di susul teriakan nyaring dari suara bocah yang kini berlari menghampirinya.

" Mommy," seru Menma riang, mengusapkan kedua pipinya pada perut Naruto.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli.

" Kau bangun lebih pagi hari ini, Dear," ucap Naruto sembari mengusap kepala putranya sayang.

" Daddy mengganggu tidurku," balas sang bocah dengan raut kesal.

Naruto tergelak.

" Bangun lebih pagi akan membuatmu lebih segar, Menma. Lagipula daddy mu tidak ingin kau jadi pemalas," balasnya kemudian menghampiri meja dapur untuk meraih mangkuk besar dan sekotak cornflake dari dalam lemari kecil yang menempel di dinding.

" Tapi aku ingin tidur lebih lama, Mommy, mungkin, setengah jam lagi," ujarnya dengan cengiran takut- takut.

" Dan melewatkan semangkuk besar cornflake kesukaanmu?" goda Naruto seraya menuangkan setengah botol susu segar kiriman pagi tadi.

Menma merengut kesal.

" Iya, iya. Aku akan bangun lebih pagi mulai besok," desahnya kemudian dengan semangat menghampiri ibunya dan duduk di atas kursi.

" Bagus," balas sang ibu seraya mengecup putranya sayang.

" Kau baru bangun dan langsung mendapatkan sarapanmu, Menma?" suara berat mengagetkan mereka. Sasuke berdiri di pintu masuk ruang makan dengan kaos longgar hitamnya dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah karena baru saja keramas.

" Kau belum mandi?" tanyanya lagi.

" Aku sudah mandi kok," jawab Menma kesal.

Sasuke melangkah, mendekati meja makan dan duduk di atas kursi di hadapan istri dan putranya. Naruto dengan telaten menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami.

" Apa nasinya cukup?" tanya si pirang seraya menunjukkan semangkuk nasi di tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Kau begadang lagi semalam, Suke?" tanya sang istri.

" Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku, Sayang. Juga mengecek beberapa berkas yang diberikan Shuukaku kemarin sore," balasnya.

" Kau terlihat capek akhir- akhir ini. Dan kau terlalu banyak minum kopi," ujar Naruto lagi dengan pelototan kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

" Maaf, Sayang. Aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan minuman hitam itu sampai saat ini," Sasuke terkekeh ringan.

Menma memperhatikan keduanya dengan antusias.

" Tapi jangan terlalu banyak, Suke, aku mencemaskan kesehatanmu," dengus Naruto seraya meletakkan segelas besar air putih di hadapan sang suami.

" Aku tidak akan apa- apa, tenang saja,"

" Dan berhenti merokok," si pirang kembali melotot.

" Astaga, aku sudah berhenti sejak pernikahan kita enam tahun lalu, Naruto,"

" Lalu apa itu yang di dalam ranselmu? Cigarette dengan korek gas yang masih terlihat baru,"

" Itu milik Shuukaku, dia meminjam ranselku kemarin, pasti dia lupa mengambilnya," jawab Sasuke jujur.

Naruto menatap wajah suaminya lekat kemudian menghela nafas.

" Oke. Aku percaya padamu," putusnya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Mereka berdua memulai acara sarapan bersama.

" Mommy," tiba- tiba suara bocah mengalihkan perhatian dua manusia dewasa yang sejak tadi asik mengobrol.

" Ya, Sayang?"

" Uhm," Menma tampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang- nimbang perlukah ia mengutarakan apa yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya selama ini atau tidak.

" Ada apa, Menma?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya.

" Mommy, Daddy, aku ingin punya adik supaya punya teman mengobrol jika kalian sudah asik bicara berdua dan mengabaikanku seperti tadi, bolehkah? Satu saja," ujarnya.

Naruto melotot.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

" Boleh, Sayang. Lebih dari satu juga tidak apa- apa," jawab pria itu yang sepertinya sangat setuju dengan ide putra semata wayangnya.

" Suke!"

 **. .**

 **HUMOR**

Naruto menyendok ice cream cokelatnya, mengedarkan pandang sejenak pada restoran mewah milik Sasuke yang tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Matanya bergulir, menatap pria berambut kelam yang sedang sibuk dengan pisau dan garpu di tangan kemudian bertanya, " Jadi, sebenarnya ada acara apa kau mengajakku makan malam bersama, Suke? Kau sedang tidak menyogokku untuk membuat desain interior baru tanpa bayaran, bukan?"

Sasuke mendelik.

" Tentu saja tidak, Dobe," balasnya cepat.

" Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk mengurusi hal yang jauh lebih penting ," tambahnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tangannya masih sibuk menyuap sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

" Urusan penting apa?"

Sasuke menatap steak- nya lama, mencoba mencari beberapa pilihan kalimat yang pas untuk melamar kekasih tomboy- nya yang terlihat lahap menghabiskan ice cream yang dipesan khusus olehnya untuk- tunggu!

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendongak.

Matanya melotot horror saat mendapati gelas besar ice cream di hadapan Naruto telah kosong tanpa sisa.

A-ASTAGA!

" Dobe! Kenapa sudah habis!?" teriaknya tidak percaya. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari duduknya karena begitu terkejut.

Naruto membeo.

" Memangnya kenapa? Kau membelikannya untukku'kan?" tanyanya.

" Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak merasa menelan sesuatu?"

Naruto mengernyit.

" Apa?"

" Cincin, Bodoh! Harusnya kau makan pelan- pelan dan menemukan cincinnya!"

" Cincin apa?" tanya Naruto masih belum paham situasi.

" Tentu saja cincin lamaran, Dobe. Aku sedang akan melamarmu dengan cincin yang ada di dalam ice cream-"

" NANIIII!?" teriak Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga.

" Jadi yang kutelan barusan itu cincin!?"

" . . ."

" OH MY GOD! AKU AKAN MATI, TEME! Bagaimana ini? Hutangku di kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi belum lunas, cicilan uang kontrakan juga belum selesai kubayar, aku juga belum berkata jujur pada Kiba bahwa aku pernah mencuri buah kesemek di belakang rumahnya bersama Sai, juga pada Shikamaru yang pernah kucuri sandalnya ketika aku membawa pergi semua komiknya diam- diam, lalu, aku juga belum berhasil menyelesaikan level terakhir GamabuntaGo dan-"

" Cukup. Berhenti mendaftar semua tingkah konyolmu, dan kita ke rumah sakit, meminta pertolongan dokter untuk mengeluarkan cincinnya dari dalam perutmu supaya kita bisa melanjutkan acara lamarannya," potong Sasuke kemudian menyeret paksa Naruto yang meronta disertai umpatan- umpatan kesal pada bungsu Uchiha.

" Kuso Teme! Makanya kalau mau melamar biasa saja, Bodoh! Kalau aku mati, kau yang pertama akan kudatangi," seru Naruto kesal. Diam- diam tersenyum geli saat mengingat cincin yang ditemukannya di dalam gumpalan es krim cokelat tadi, kini tengah berada di saku celana jeans- nya.

 **. .**

 **END**

 **Yakk, cukup! Ada yang absen, apa coba? Sci-fi, dan mungkin ada beberapa lagi genre yang terlewat, karena mata saya sdh capek, pedes, dan sedikit puyeng karena lama melototin laptop sambil komat- kamit nyusun cerita. Saya nggak yakin, cerita- ceritanya sesuai dengan genre-nya, tapi saya memang lg tahap belajar menyesuaikan Genre fanfiksi dengan cerita yang saya buat. Saya lemah di bagian ini, juga payah kalau suruh bikin judul. Buat ceritanya sih masih bisa di PD-PD in, tapi kalo masalah nentuin judul, ampun deh..**

 **Mungkin ada yang mau berbagi info, sumbang saran barangkali ada beberapa yang tidak sesuai dari ficlet- ficlet dan drable di atas? Ora popo. Saya jd tahu kekurangan saya.**

 **Hapunten abdi, (buat yg nunggu Gamabunta) bukannya lanjut Gamabunta-nya malah bikin cerita- cerita pendek baru. Jangan khawatir, gamabunta akan tetap berlanjut.. tenang saja.**

 **Ini buat selingan dulu, langsung update dua chap dengan cerita yang beda2. Dimaklumin, ya? hehe**

 **Dan, wah- wah, saya sneng luar biasa waktu baca komen- komen dari temen2, saking senengnya saya baca berulang kali sambil ngekek gaje, astaga, itu bener- bener 'sumber penyemangat' banget buat saya terus bikin cerita2 baru. Terima kasih banyak, kawan~**

 **And special thanks to :**

 **B Broke (adek gaje saya), nuruko03, Byakuren Hikaru83, .faris, meriana, , k1ller, TheB1gBoy, choikim1310, Habibah794, ayanara47, fyodult, Noe Hiruma, primara, Hatake Aria, shirota strain, pha chan, Ace155, kerangkai, itakun, aleazurabooyunjae, namikazenana, Anzu, Avanrio11, Gox, Guest, serta semua yang sudah dn slalu mmberikan dukungan untuk saya, yang mungkin belm sy sebutkan, pokoknya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Semoga cerita2 bisa menghibur.**

 **Smpai jumpa chap depan..**

 **Terima kasih, kawan~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Stranger

**Selamat membaca, kawans~**

" Kuso, kuso, si Rusa keji itu bisa- bisanya meninggalkanku dan pulang lebih dulu," gerutuan panjang terdengar seperti dengungan di sepanjang gang sempit dekat bangunan apartemen yang menjulang.

Sepasang kaki panjang menghentak menimbulkan kecipak air dari sisa hujan yang baru saja reda lima belas menit yang lalu.

Jalanan sepi dan sedikit gelap. Beberapa lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan meski sinar kemerahan masih tercetak samar di langit timur. Beberapa tikus got berkejaran, menabrak tong sampah kosong hingga berguling kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam selokan dengan suara mencicit berisik.

Gang ini terlihat kumuh dan kotor, tidak terawat. Gadis itu begidik saat melihat tumpukan sampah yang berceceran, menimbulkan bau tidak sedap yang membuatnya nyaris mual karenanya. Sampah organic maupun anorganik yang tercampur hingga membusuk dan bisa saja menjadi sumber penyakit tampak di sepanjang tepian gang.

Tap.

Tap.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Bayangan tinggi menghalangi sinar matahari dari ujung gang, bayangan milik tubuh menjulang seorang pria jangkung yang tidak begitu jelas karena minimnya cahaya. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas laki- laki yang berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik dengan sekaleng minuman di tangan kanannya.

' Preman?'

' Begal?'

' Copet?'

' Tukang jagal?'

' Penjahat kelamin?' segala spekulasi buruk tentang pria yang berada lima meter di depannya berseliweran begitu saja, memenuhi pikirannya yang semakin kusut. Tidak jarang manusia- manusia jahat berkedok pejalan kaki melintasi area ini. Dan sialnya jalan sempit kotor ini adalah satu- satunya jalan pulang yang paling dekat dengan apartemennya.

Gadis manis itu mau tak mau sedikit gentar. Bagaimanapun ia jago berkelahi, dirinya tetaplah seorang perempuan yang punya banyak sisi kelemahan di sana sini. Tak mau mengambil resiko, otaknya memberi perintah untuk segera berbalik dan pergi dari pada mendapat masalah yang tidak diinginkan, namun tubuhnya justru terpaku saat mendapati sepasang mata tajam milik si pria kini menatapnya lekat. Menatap dengan sepasang mata kelam yang membuatnya begidik hingga bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tangannya mengepal dan mulai terasa dingin serta basah oleh keringat. Mata tajam itu terasa begitu menusuk, membuatnya sedikit menggigil dengan suasana yang tiba- tiba terasa hening dan tidak nyaman.

Laki- laki itu menegakkan punggungnya membuat si gadis nyaris memekik karena kaget.

" Kenapa berhenti? Kalau mau lewat, lewat saja," suara berat terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong gang. Mengantarkan getaran pelan pada tubuh si gadis yang kini mematung tanpa suara.

' Kuso,' si gadis memaki dalam hati. Menumpahkan segala sumpah serapah pada sahabat sejak bayinya yang dengan tega meninggalkannya pulang hingga ia harus menghadapi situasi ini seorang diri. Siapa laki- laki menakutkan itu?

Si gadis menarik nafas gugup, terkejut saat melihat pria di depannya tiba- tiba melempar kaleng minuman kosong pada tumpukan sampah dengan kasar. Dengusan keras terdengar dan laki- laki itu kembali berujar, " Tidak sopan. Baru bertemu dan langsung melihatku dengan wajah minta dicumbui begitu."

Apa?

Apa katanya barusan?

Kurang ajar!

Kemarahan lantas memenuhi benak si gadis dan bersiap melemparkan rentetan panjang makian kasar yang sudah di ujung lidah. Si gadis nyaris memaki saat si pria berambut sekelam malam itu justru melangkah menghampirinya. Nafasnya tercekat, bersiap melarikan diri ataupun melayangkan pukulan sekeras yang ia bisa kalau- kalau pria itu melakukan tindakan tak terduga, semacam pelecehan seksual misalnya, jika dia benar- benar penjahat kelamin.

Tapi tidak bisa. Gadis itu hanya mampu terpaku saat si lelaki kini tampak jelas dalam pandangannya. Nafasnya seolah berhenti ketika menatap wajah menawan milik si pria. Dengan rahang tegas dan pipi tirus yang begitu mempesona. Mata tajam yang kini menatap dirinya lekat, hidung mancungnya, juga bibirnya yang . . .

' Seksi?' batinnya.

Tiba- tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Desiran aneh menjalari sekujur tubuh, menghasilkan letupan- letupan kecil yang terasa menggelitik di perut bagai disentuh ribuan kupu- kupu. Entah hilang kemana ledakan amarah yang tadi sempat menguasai dirinya.

Mereka saling menatap. Hanyut dalam kesunyian gang apartemen yang semakin remang.

Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, ia bisa mencium bau kopi bercampur aroma maskulin yang menguar pekat dari tubuh si pria. Begitu menggoda dan memabukkan, membuatnya nyaris meraih tubuh tegap itu dalam pelukannya kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka tidaklah saling mengenal.

Astaga, ini gila. Si gadis membatin.

Tangan pria itu tiba- tiba terulur meraih tenguknya. Mengusap lembut lalu membawa kedua wajah mereka mendekat untuk bisa saling bertukar nafas. Bertatapan dalam jarak yang lebih dekat dan kedua puncak hidung mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan.

" Sasuke Uchiha. Ingat namaku, Sayang, kalau- kalau kita bertemu lagi-"

Sasuke mengecup pipi si gadis. menggeser wajahnya pelan untuk meraih telinga kiri makhluk manis di hadapannya. Kembali mengecup lalu berbisik, " –dengan kau menjadi milikku jika saat itu tiba. Dan tak ada penolakan."

Sasuke menarik wajahnya. Menampilkan seringai kecil menggoda kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang yang kini terpekur dengan mata melotot kaget.

" Ch- chikuso!" desis Naruto.

.

.

 **THE STRANGER**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje bin aneh, GS,** **Asem,** **Garing,**

 **Maksa banget ini cerita, deuuhh..** **Typos merajalela**

.

.

Naruto Namikaze. Mahasiswi tomboy dari Universitas Konoha jurusan Seni. Berisik, cerewet, dan tidak bisa diam meski hanya sebentar. Gemar mengenakan setelan celana panjang dipadu kaos ataupun kemeja lengan panjang yang ditarik sampai ke siku, mengkonsumsi ramen, tidur saat pelajaran, dan gemar tersangkut di kelas Teknik Kimia.

Naruto bukan gadis yang bodoh, dia cerdas berkat otak jenius yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya sedikit bandel, keras kepala, kekanakan, dan susah diatur dalam beberapa hal. Bukan masalah, dia tetap mahasiswi kesayangan Kakashi- sensei juga sahabat terbaik Shikamaru Nara, salah satu mahasiswa jenius dari jurusan Teknik Kimia.

Siang ini Naruto ada jadwal kuliah selama 2 jam ke depan, harusnya ia telah berada di kelas sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tapi nyatanya ia masih betah berkeliaran di area kampus milik sahabat baiknya. Entah kenapa, ia kerasan berlama- lama di tempat orang- orang jenius bersarang, dirinya justru memiliki banyak teman dan kenalan di kampus jurusan Teknik Kimia dari pada jurusannya sendiri.

Naruto mendecih, merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Kakashi- sensei yang memintanya agar segera masuk kelas untuk mengikuti mata kuliah siang yang memang diampunya. Naruto mendengus menatap gedung kampusnya jauh di depan. Malas sekali rasanya. Ia ingin membolos sesekali tanpa mendapatkan detensi dari sensei yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai murid kesayangan kemudian memberinya tugas tambahan merangkum seorang diri di ruangan laki- laki bujang lapuk itu seharian penuh.

Gadis berambut pirang itu pergi setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa teman Shikamaru, berniat mengikuti kelas siang yang mungkin menunggunya dengan banyak tugas membosankan.

Pandangannya terfokus beberapa saat untuk membalas pesan si sensei. Berdecak malas kemudian memasukkan si ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Naruto menaikkan tali tas selempangnya yang sedikit melorot kemudian mendongak.

Nafasnya tertahan saat mendapati mata sekelam malam menatapnya lekat dari balik pagar besi yang membentengi gedung berlantai lima di belakangnya. Mata tajam milik pria yang ditemuinya dua hari lalu ketika senja nyaris berganti malam di salah satu gang apartemen kumuh di dekat kampus.

Naruto terpaku. Langkahnya berhenti begitu saja.

Pria itu mengenakan jeamper tebal dengan tudung yang menutup sempurna kepala si pria. Seolah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah menawan miliknya dari pandangan dunia yang mungkin saja memburunya. Mata tajam pria itu masih melihat ke arahnya, bahkan dirinya bisa melihat seringai kecil yang tersunggung di bibir tipis pria itu.

Ya Tuhan.

Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Naruto merasa gila ketika mendapati dirinya tak merasa jijik sedikitpun saat pria itu mengirimkan kedipan genit untuknya. Mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tak bisa didengar olehnya, juga kecupan udara yang terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Ia ingin sekali menerjang tubuh pria itu dan memerangkapnya ke dalam pelukan erat agar ia bisa menghirup aroma memabukkan si pria sebanyak yang ia inginkan.

" Shit! Aku pasti sudah sinting!" umpatnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan. Mengatur nafasnya yang tiba- tiba memburu bagai habis dikejar anjing bulldog milik tetangganya.

Sebenarnya siapa laki- laki itu?

Siapa Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto melirik barang sebentar untuk memastikan pria itu masih berada di balik pagar dengan setelan hitamnya, namun laki- laki itu tak lagi di sana. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam pusaran rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncah dalam benaknya.

.

.

Naruto tak bisa menyalahkan Shikamaru ketika sahabatnya itu lagi- lagi meninggalkannya pulang lebih dulu. Laki- laki bermarga Nara itu tidak ada jadwal mata kuliah sore dan tidak mungkin menunggunya yang masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi hingga senja.

Menghela nafas lega, Naruto memasuki apartemennya yang masih gelap. Ia bersyukur tak menjumpai laki- laki bernama Sasuke itu selama perjalanannya pulang. Meski ada beberapa preman jalanan yang berpapasan dengannya di salah satu atau dua perempatan gang. Mereka tidak mengganggu kalau ia tidak mencari masalah, lagi pula Naruto mengenal beberapa dari mereka.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas ranjang. Tidur telentang menghadap langit- langit kamar dengan pikiran yang berkelana entah kemana. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menghapus sedikit letih dan kepayahan yang mendera tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Masih memikirkan si pria bernama Sasuke. Naruto belum pernah menjumpai laki- laki tinggi itu sebelumnya di kota ini. Dua hari lalu adalah perjumpaan pertama mereka, dan siang tadi adalah pertemuan ke dua. Naruto tak memungkiri, ia sedikit merasa cemas setelah melihat pria itu berkeliaran di sekitar kampusnya siang tadi.

Bagaimana kalau dia seorang pembunuh?

Naruto begidik membayangkan jika laki- laki itu memanglah seorang pembunuh atau penculik ataupun penjahat wanita yang sedang menguntitnya setelah perjumpaan pertama mereka. Perasaan takut tiba- tiba melingkupi hatinya.

Naruto membuka mata. Melirik sebentar pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Gorden sewarna matahari senja berkibaran tersapu angin yang terasa semilir di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Naruto bangkit, bergegas menutup jendela sebelum malam datang. Mengedarkan pandang sejenak pada halaman gedung apartemennya di bawah sebelum menarik daun pintu jendela dan mendapati beberapa orang masih berkeliaran di sana. Seorang laki- laki tua perokok, beberapa wanita dan ibu- ibu dengan anak mereka, juga pemuda dengan jeamper hitam bertudung yang terlihat menarik.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengernyit saat menyadari dirinya berharap lebih bahwa pemuda di bawah sana adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia ingin melihat lagi wajah menawan si pria yang memang sangat menarik untuk dipandangi, dan mungkin ia tidak keberatan untuk memilikinya -

Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Mendengus pelan. Naruto melirik pria itu lagi dan . . pria muda itu mendongak. Menatap padanya secara tiba- tiba.

Detik itu juga kaki Naruto serasa melemas. Nafasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Laki- laki itu . . . . memanglah Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Dia pasti sinting. Naruto pasti terkena santet atau semacamnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba- tiba berlari keluar apartemen hanya untuk menerjang tubuh tegap Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Menghirup aroma menenangkan dari pria itu yang kini terkekeh ringan di depan telinga kanannya.

Naruto melotot ngeri saat sadar kedua tangannya kini justru mencengkeram erat jeamper Sasuke untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Astaga, bahkan laki- laki berambut kelam ini membalas pelukannya dengan lebih erat dan posesif. Seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bersua.

Ini gila!

Dia pasti sudah gila!

Ia harus cepat- cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan segera melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Kemudian mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan meringkuk di bawah selimut hangatnya. Tapi tidak. Gadis pirang itu mengerutkan kening heran ketika merasa bahwa yang ia lakukan ini terasa benar.

" Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kau serindu ini padaku," bisik Sasuke. Nafasnya menerpa pelan telinga serta leher Naruto, membuat gadis itu mendesis pelan karena tubuhnya meremang.

Naruto merasakan kecupan ringan di leher. Mengirimkan getaran menggelitik menuju perutnya yang menegang sesaat. Gadis itu berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya dan mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

" K-kau –" suaranya tercekat. Naruto hanya mampu memandangi mata kelam Sasuke yang seolah membiusnya untuk tetap diam dan menikmati usapan pelan di pipi kirinya. telapak tangan Sasuke terasa lembut dan dingin. Dingin seperti es, seolah- olah pria ini telah lama membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin sore yang membawa sisa air hujan.

" Gadisku bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk ku miliki. Apa aku semenarik itu sampai menutup mulut pun kau tidak mampu?" Sasuke berujar tanya. Pertanyaan yang begitu menusuk disertai seringai kecil yang sangat menawan di mata Naruto.

Si pirang terpekur, tak mampu membalas ucapan, apalagi untuk melempar makian keji pada Sasuke. Bibirnya mengatup kaku. Merasa malu menyadari bahwa yang pria ini ucapkan memanglah benar. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang tak mampu ia kontrol.

" Tak mampu membalas ucapanku, hm?" bisik Sasuke seraya mengecup ringan hidung Naruto yang memerah.

" Tak mampu bergerak?" Sasuke meraih dagu si pirang dengan jemari kokohnya, menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gemas.

" Tidak mampu mengontrol tubuhmu sendiri?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini meraih tenguk si gadis dan mencium lembut kening mulus Naruto.

" Astaga, Sayangku. Aku benar- benar merindukanmu," Sasuke meraih si pirang kembali dalam rengkuhannya.

" Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak pertemuan pertama kita dua hari lalu. Dan ini pertama kalinya untukku dibuat kebingungan oleh seorang gadis," lanjutnya.

Naruto mematung. Membeku dalam pelukan posesif Sasuke yang terasa nyaman. Perasaan cemas dan ketakutan yang sempat menguasai hilang begitu saja. Menguap bersama usapan lembut Sasuke pada punggungnya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, lalu memberanikan diri untuk berucap, " Aku juga," bisiknya, " Terus berpikir seperti orang gila dan-"

" Ingin bertemu denganku?" potong Sasuke.

" . . . . . ya," jawab Naruto pendek.

Dengusan pelan terdengar, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Bisa beritahu aku, siapa nama kekasihku ini?" tanyanya.

" Na- naruto Namikaze," balas si pirang. Dan Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

.

.

" Mau kopi?" tawar Naruto. Menatap pria yang kini duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu apartemen kecilnya.

Sasuke melirik sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

" Bisakah tanpa gula? Aku tidak suka manis," ujarnya.

" Oke."

Naruto bergegas menuju dapur. Meraih mug kecil dari dalam lemari dan mengisinya dengan serbuk kopi. Sasuke datang saat ia hendak menuangkan air panas dari dalam termos.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pria itu memasang wajah kusut.

" Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Meletakkan termosnya pelan setelah mug di depannya penuh.

Sasuke mendongak. Menatapnya selama beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum.

" Aku . . . . merindukan keluargaku," balasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Si pirang mengernyit.

" Tinggal di apartemen sendirian membuatku kesepian," lanjut Sasuke seraya menyandarkan sisi pinggangnya pada meja dapur.

" Kenapa tidak pulang kalau kangen keluargamu?"

" Pulang? Kheh, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak pulang ke tempat yang dulu ku sebut sebagai rumah," Sasuke mendengus. Melengos dengan wajah masam.

" Aku sudah tidak punya rumah lagi," lanjutnya.

" Tidak punya ru-"

" Aku punya tempat tinggal, tentu saja. Sebuah apartemen mungil seperti ini. Tapi jika yang kau maksud rumah dengan keluarga yang menunggu kepulanganku, tidak, aku tidak lagi memilikinya," potong Sasuke pahit.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap lekat raut menyesal yang seolah tergambar sekilas dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Apa yang-"

" Sssh, lupakan semua pertanyaan yang saat ini berputar dalam pikiranmu. Lupakan saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat apapun kecuali perasaan bahagia karena bersamamu sekarang," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Menarik lembut Naruto dalam pelukannya dan mengecupi gemas puncak kepala gadis berambut pirang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

" Lucu sekali. Kita baru bertemu dua hari lalu dan langsung jadian," kekehnya.

Dalam hati Naruto mengiyakan. Bahkan lebih lucu lagi saat ia dengan entengnya menawarkan laki- laki tak dikenal ini agar mampir sejenak ke apartemennya untuk makan malam bersama atau sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan ditemani segelas kopi dan sekaleng fanta hingga larut.

" Tapi aku luar biasa senang. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku jadi sering berkeliaran di sekitarmu, kau tidak keberatan'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Naruto harus keberatan jika dirinya sendiri saja merasakan hal yang sama.

Dengan malu- malu Naruto mengulum senyum kecil tatkala menyadari situasi awkward yang tercipta karena ulah mereka. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat di dalam dapur oleh pria yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Jika saja kakak laki- lakinya tahu, sudah mampus Sasuke dipenggal oleh saudaranya dengan beringas.

.

.

" Hai," sapa Sasuke ketika wajah Naruto muncul dari balik pintu apartemen. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos longgar sepanjang paha dan celana pendek hitam selutut, rambutnya digelung asal dan anak rambutnya yang bandel menjuntai begitu saja di tiap sisi wajah juga keningnya yang terlihat mulus minta dicium.

Bibir si pirang tertarik, membentuk senyuman manis hingga matanya menyipit lucu. Membawa perasaan hangat untuk si rambut kelam yang kini ikut tersenyum kecil berkat ulah bius keceriaan yang Naruto pancarkan melalui kedua mata birunya.

" Masuklah," Naruto membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan Sasuke agar segera masuk.

Laki- laki itu melangkah masuk, membiarkan Naruto berjalan lebih dulu karena ia harus melepas sepatu keds, jeamper, juga masker yang barusaja ia kenakan. Pria bermarga Uchiha lantas menyusul kekasihnya memasuki ruang makan kecil yang merangkap sebagai dapur.

Ini kunjungan ke duanya ke apartemen Naruto, dan Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya cukup merasa nyaman berada di tempat kecil ini. Meskipun tak sebesar kediaman orang tuanya, tapi jika Sasuke ditanyai manakah yang ia sebut rumah untuk ia pulang, maka laki- laki itu akan menunjuk apartemen Naruto sebagai rumah terbaik untuknya.

" Sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan sepiring waffle di hadapan Sasuke berikut satu mug kecil kopi pahit. Sasuke tersenyum. Merasa begitu beruntung diperhatikan seperti ini.

" Kau belum sarapan," dengus Naruto dan duduk di depan Sasuke dengan semangkuk besar cornflakes untuk sarapan paginya.

" Sok tahu," balas Sasuke dengan bibir mencebil. Meraih kopinya dari atas meja makan.

" Aku melihat wajah kelaparan di depanku," sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum geli.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. Diam- diam merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri saat ingat betapa lucu tingkahnya pagi ini. Bergegas mandi selepas bangun tidur dan buru- buru kemari hanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Astaga, tidak berjumpa beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

" Kau libur hari ini?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Naruto.

" Mau mengajakku kencan?" si pirang melirik usil.

" Kencan?"

" Ya, pergi nonton film atau ke taman-"

" Tidak," potong Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Tidak sama sekali.

" Aku ingin di sini saja denganmu," lanjutnya.

Alis Naruto menukik heran sekaligus kesal.

" Kau tidak mau jalan- jalan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

" Aku . . . . malas. Bisakah kita di apartemenmu saja? Dan melakukan banyak hal di sini," tawar Sasuke.

" Melakukan apa?"

" Apa saja."

Naruto berdecak pelan, berpikir sejenak seraya menelan sarapannya.

" Oke, aku punya beberapa film baru yang kemarin ku beli bersama temanku. Aku belum sempat melihatnya."

" Bagus. Kita buat bioskop kita sendiri di apartemenmu," balas Sasuke kemudian meminum kopinya.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa hidupnya semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Mengobrol ringan ditemani beberapa camilan yang nyaris habis, juga beberapa kaleng kopi dan orange juice. Ia tak pernah menyangka hal apapun bisa menjadi topic menarik dalam pembicaraan mereka, kemudian saling meledek dan tergelak bersama sesudahnya, lalu saling melempar tatap juga senyum canggung malu- malu dari Naruto.

Sasuke ingin sekali merasakan perasaan hangat ini lebih lama. Hatinya terasa meleleh setiap melihat Naruto tersenyum begitu lepas, seolah tak ada sedikitpun yang gadis itu sembunyikan darinya, seolah hanya ada satu perasaan tulus yang tersaji pada tiap ujar dan tawa manis gadis pirangnya.

" Kau jelek kalau tersenyum," celetuk Naruto.

Sasuke mencebil, kemudian membalas, " Benarkah? Kupikir senyumku bisa membuatmu langsung merengek minta dicium."

Naruto mendelik, menuai lebih banyak kekeh geli dari mulut Sasuke.

" Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu," desis Naruto melengos.

Senyuman manis dari bibir Sasuke lenyap begitu saja. Pemuda itu menatap lekat sisi wajah Naruto dengan raut terkejut. Tangannya mengepal erat di setiap sisi tubuhnya, memutihkan buku- buku jari yang terasa begitu dingin.

Gadis itu menoleh, terlihat mengerutkan kening saat mendapati ekspresi Sasuke.

" Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir.

" Kau benci padaku."

Naruto terpekur beberapa saat kemudian tertawa geli.

" Astaga, aku hanya bercanda kenapa wajahmu jadi serius begitu, sih?"

Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. sementara pria Uchiha itu sendiri kini hanya mampu terpaku ketika perasaan yang tak asing kembali meremas hatinya. Menghempasnya kembali pada kenyataan menyakitkan tentang dirinya.

" Sasuke, kau baik- baik saja?" Naruto beringsut mendekat. Menatap lekat wajah sendu Sasuke dengan penuh kecemasan.

Pria itu mendongak dan menemukan manik biru menawan kini memandangnya khawatir, seolah dirinya benar- benar berarti untuk gadis ini. Benarkah?

" Kau sakit?" Naruto meraih kening Sasuke dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di sana.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian meraih tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya.

" Aku baik- baik saja," bisiknya membalas.

" Ya, aku baik- baik saja," ulangnya.

" Jangan membuatku cemas, Suke," Naruto berujar pelan dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, merasa heran kenapa sahabat idiotnya ini tidak menunggunya lebih dulu untuk pergi ke kantin bersama seperti biasanya. Bahkan sejak beberapa hari terakhir, Naruto terlihat sedikit aneh dengan cengiran kecil yang lebih sering menempel di bibir tipisnya. Apa dia telah melewatkan sesuatu?

" Oh, hai, Shika, wajahmu kusut sekali seperti kaos kaki bauku," ujar Naruto menoleh.

Shikamaru mendengus.

" Hm, dosenku malah mendongeng cerita lama setelah berhasil memecahkan dua tabung reaksi karena tangannya licin. Menghentikan praktek begitu saja dan mengisi sisa waktu dengan berceloteh panjang. Merepotkan."

Naruto mencebik. Menatap prihatin pada Shikamaru dengan senyum usil.

" Taruhan, kau pasti menguap lebih dari 10 kali selama dosen killer- mu itu bercerita," ledeknya dan dibalas decakan pelan oleh sahabatnya.

Naruto terkekeh ringan.

" Apa yang dia ceritakan? Tentang pipet tetes dan kegunaannya, atau senyawa klor, atau kertas lakmus, dan gelas ukur, atau-"

" Pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Kimia 5 tahun lalu," potong Shikamaru.

Huh?

Naruto menoleh dengan mata melotot.

" Pembunuhan?"

Shikamaru mengernyit. Yang benar saja sahabatnya ini tidak tahu sejarah kelam universitasnya.

" Kau tidak pernah baca Koran atau melihat berita di TV? Dulu pernah ada seorang mahasiswa yang tertekan karena paksaan orang tuanya yang meminta pemuda itu untuk kuliah di jurusan yang sudah dipilihkan oleh mereka, kabar- kabarnya sih begitu."

" Lalu?"

" Yah, kudengar sejak awal sih ibunya meninggal saat ia dilahirkan lalu ayahnya lebih menyayangi kakak laki- lakinya dan sering mengabaikan dirinya sejak kecil. Ayahnya sangat kolot dan sering memaksanya melakukan apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Kurasa kemarahan yang terus dipendamnya saat itu meledak begitu saja hingga ia tega meledakkan rumahnya sendiri ketika keluarganya tertidur nyenyak. Well, dia jadi buronan sampai saat ini, dan dia ahli hypnosis ngomong- ngomong. Mahasiswa itu menghilang setelah kejadian itu, mungkin saja melarikan diri keluar negeri dan menetap di sana," terang Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam. Kenapa ia baru dengar berita mengejutkan seperti ini.

" Cerita itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Masa kau benar- benar tidak tahu?" Shikamaru menggeleng seraya melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Aku baru dengar. Aku tidak pernah lihat TV kecuali untuk acara music dan sinema kartun," balasnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh geli.

" Aku jadi ingin baca beritanya di internet. Memangnya siapa nama mahasiswa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

" Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan Naruto melotot ngeri.

.

.

Melempar tasnya kasar ke atas ranjang. Naruto bergegas menyalakan computer dengan tangan gemetar hebat. Tidak peduli ia bolos dua mata kuliah hari ini. Tak peduli ia mengabaikan panggilan cemas dari sahabat baiknya sejak bayi. Ia benar- benar ingin cepat pulang dan mencari tahu kebenaran cerita Shikamaru.

Hatinya terus merapalkan doa semoga saja sahabat pemalasnya itu salah mengucapkan nama. Dengan nafas memburu, Naruto mengetik beberapa kata pada beranda google. Detak jantung berpacu, kian cepat dan tubuhnya gemetar semakin hebat.

Hatinya mencelos saat mendapati sebuah nama di layar computer. Nama yang diketik dengan huruf bold dan terlihat paling jelas dari semua tulisan yang terpampang di layar computer lebarnya. Nama yang pemiliknya belum lagi ia temui sejak dua hari lalu. Kakinya melemas, tubuhnya bergetar, dan sesuatu seolah tertarik keras dari dalam tubuhnya hingga terasa berdenyut sakit. Shikamaru benar.

" Tidak, Sasuke . . . " lirihnya berbisik. Mundur beberapa langkah dengan pandangan tidak percaya pada layar computer yang menyala terang. Ia benar- benar tidak ingin mempercayainya.

" Tidak mungkin . . ."

Naruto membeku saat sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya erat, deru nafas pelan menerpa samar tenguknya hingga meremang. Ia tau siapa pemilik aroma memabukkan ini.

" Jangan," bisik sebuah suara. Terdengar berat dan begitu sedih.

" Jangan membacanya lagi, Naruto. Jangan melihatnya lagi," suara Sasuke terdengar seperti rengekan. Pria itu menyandarkan dahinya di puncak kepala Naruto yang kini membelakanginya.

" Aku sudah benar- benar menyesal. Jangan memberiku hukuman lagi. Aku sudah cukup menyesal kehilangan keluargaku, teman- temanku, guru kesayanganku, dan semuanya," bisik pria itu.

" Naruto, aku-"

" Ke- kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendongak. Melepaskan tangannya dari mata Naruto kemudian meraih pinggang gadis itu dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tidak ingin kekasihnya menjauh sedikitpun.

" Aku – tidak tahu. Ayah sering sekali memukulku, memaki dan berteriak keras padaku, bahkan ketika aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Ayah bilang harusnya dulu aku tidak lahir saja agar ibu bisa menikmati hari- hari tua bersama ayah. Tapi aku lahir begitu saja dari rahim ibu yang tengah sakit keras hingga akhirnya meninggal sesaat setelah aku menangis keras untuk pertama kalinya, bibi pengasuhku bilang, ayah membenciku karena kelahiranku membawa pergi wanita yang dicintainya, itu kesalahan yang tak pernah bisa aku mengerti, karena lahir ke dunia bukan kehendakku sendiri, apakah benar itu salahku, Naruto?" Sasuke mengecup pelan bahu kekasihnya.

" . . ."

" Lalu kakak, kupikir memiliki seorang kakak adalah anugrah luar biasa yang diberikan Tuhan untukku, tapi kakak laki- lakiku bahkan tak sedikitpun mau menyapaku, membangunkanku saat pagi datang, mengajakku sarapan bersama, bermain bersama, mengajarkan apa yang tidak aku mengerti, dan melakukan banyak hal seperti saudara- saudara lainnya. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya bersama kakakku sendiri," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

" . . ."

" Aku benar- benar muak terus disalahkan, aku berpikir apa bedanya aku punya keluarga yang selalu mengabaikanku dan tidak punya keluarga sama sekali. Aku sama- sama sendiri dan terus merasa kesepian, aku tidak punya siapapun ketika bibi pengasuhku akhirnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan-"

Naruto melepas kasar lengan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya. Gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah menyedihkan Sasuke. Pria itu menangis. Hidung mancungnya memerah dan kedua matanya basah.

" Aku hanya ingin mereka memperhatikanku, menyayangiku, menganggapku keluarga, tapi aku tak pernah mendapatkannya," lanjut Sasuke.

" Sasuke-"

" Aku lari begitu saja dengan kebencian yang memenuhi hatiku yang kupikir bisa membuatku puas setelah aku melakukannya, tapi ternyata aku semakin kehilangan semua yang ku punyai. Dan hidupku bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya."

" Kau terus lari?" Naruto mengernyit. Ia sendiri tidak paham apa yang dia tanyakan pada pria di hadapannya. Otaknya serasa tumpul. Ribuan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya serasa tak mampu ia lontarkan. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

" Ya," balas Sasuke.

" Dan aku baru kembali dua bulan yang lalu," terusnya.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Tampak kalut dan kebingungan. Menggigit bibirnya kuat sebelum kembali berujar.

" Aku, mungkin memang seharusnya dua bulan lalu aku tidak kembali lagi ke kota ini. Aku seorang pembunuh, Naruto. Polisi masih terus mencariku dan aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Mungkin memang benar, seharusnya aku segera pergi dan–"

" Aku ikut," potong Naruto dengan suara tegas. Sasuke mematung. Menatap kaget Naruto dengan kedua mata kelamnya.

" Aku akan ikut denganmu," ulang gadis itu.

Sasuke menggeleng.

" Tidak bisa, Naruto. Aku ancaman untukmu, Sayang. Aku seorang buronan," tolaknya.

Naruto mendesis.

" Kalau kau tahu akan menarikku dalam bahaya kenapa mendekatiku? Kenapa berkeliaran di sekitarku? Kenapa mendatangiku di awal pertemuan? Kau melambungkanku begitu tinggi lalu menghempaskanku begitu saja!" serunya marah. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ia lebih merasa kecewa atau takut ditinggalkan.

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Begitupun Sasuke. Tak pernah ia membayangkan akan seperti ini, terasa sulit ketika harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang berat. Ia tidak menyangka saat menggodai Naruto di gang beberapa hari lalu akan membuat hatinya ikut terlibat hingga sejauh ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan membawa gadis ini benar- benar masuk dalam kehidupannya. Hatinya sungguh risau bukan main.

" Kau akan pergi?" bisik Naruto bertanya.

" Selamanya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Memandangi gadisnya selama beberapa saat.

" Aku hanya orang asing untukmu, tidak seharunya kau memikirkan kepergianku hingga seperti ini, Naruto. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus kau jalani. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja permainan ini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang seolah mendera seluruh saraf tubuhnya kala ia berujar. Sungguh, tak ingin ia mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan ini pada kekasihnya.

" Permainan?" Naruto mengernyit. Geram.

" Ya. sebaiknya kita akhiri-"

" Aku menyukaimu, Brengsek!" pekik Naruto kesal. Mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

" Kalau kau mau pergi kenapa tidak dari awal saja pergi dan tidak melibatkanku sejauh ini? Kau brengsek, Sasuke. kau menganggap semua ini permainan?"

" Kita hanya baru bertemu beberapa kali, Naruto-"

" Hanya katamu?" ringis Naruto pelan. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, menerima balasan menyakitkan dari pria di hadapannya ini. Tanpa ia sadari, pertemuan yang terjadi selama beberapa kali saja ternyata bisa menyeretnya begitu jauh, membawa dirinya begitu larut dalam pesona Sasuke dan segala perkataannya yang memabukkan. Pria ini brengsek dan sungguh keterlaluan.

" Kenapa tidak coba saja terus bertahan? Kau sudah mampu melewati masa lima tahunmu dalam pelarian. Kenapa tidak mencoba bertahan lebih lama di sini? Kenapa tiba- tiba kau ingin pergi, Sasuke? Kau bisa terus tinggal di sini, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Kau bisa terus bersembunyi di tempat ini. Jadi, kenapa kau harus pergi lagi dari kotamu sendiri? Atau sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" tanya Naruto getir.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat. Terus menatap Naruto yang terlihat kacau.

" Polisi mendatangi apartemenku saat aku keluar untuk membeli beberapa kaleng kopi siang ini, mereka menemukan tempat tinggalku, mereka tahu aku sering berkeliaran di kampusmu juga di beberapa tempat di kota ini selama beberapa hari terakhir. Aku tidak aman lagi di sini. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu lebih jauh lagi, Naruto. Maaf bila aku terkesan mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku akan tetap pergi, tanpamu. Entah itu untuk lima atau delapan tahun ke depan atau mungkin selamanya. Adapun mengenai perasaanku, aku tidak pernah berniat main- main denganmu, aku sungguh- sungguh dengan perkataanku, tentang ketertarikanku padamu, juga semua-"

" Aku akan ikut denganmu, kemana pun kau pergi," potong Naruto.

" Tidak, Sayang. Tetaplah tinggal-"

" Berhentilah memanggilku sayang! Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaanku," teriak Naruto muak.

" Aku akan ikut dan aku memaksa-"

Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto. Menatap gadis itu lekat. Mata Naruto terpejam erat, tidak ingin melihat Sasuke. Tidak ingin melabuhkan iris birunya pada mata sekelam malam yang bisa saja menghipnotisnya. Sasuke seorang hypnotis, pandai menggunakan ilmu hipnosisnya di berbagai situasi. Laki- laki ini bisa membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mengontrol gerak tubuh serta pikirannya. Naruto hanya tidak ingin jauh dari Sasuke. ia tahu, bahwa dirinya telah terlanjur jatuh begitu dalam.

Mereka terdiam. Membiarkan diri mereka hanyut dalam keheningan yang terasa menyiksa. Menikmati kebersamaan yang terasa menyakitkan untuk pertama kalinya. Saling tarik dan ulur. mengantarkan rasa pahit yang kian menusuk di setiap sudut hatinya.

" Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto berbisik dengan wajah menunduk dalam. Jelas menolak menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

" Aku mencintaimu," balas Sasuke tegas.

" Kau tidak."

" Aku mencitaimu-"

" Cukup. Pergi saja. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu," Naruto mendongak. Menatap getir wajah terkejut Sasuke.

" Kau benar, kita hanyalah orang asing yang baru kemarin saling bertemu dan bertukar ucapan, tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur urusanmu," Naruto mundur selangkah. Berujar pelan teriring senyuman pahit yang tampak menyakitkan di mata Sasuke.

" Kau bisa pergi dan aku akan melanjutkan hidupku lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa ada dirimu, tanpa ada ingatan apapun tentangmu," lanjutnya. Berusaha bertahan menatap lekat sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

" Kau marah?"

' Idiot! Tentu saja aku marah!' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mengenyahkan keraguan yang menggelayuti hatinya akan sebuah keputusan berat yang telah ia ambil. Ia tidak ingin hal apapun lagi menggoyahkannya. Ia tidak ingin membawa Naruto dalam hidupnya lebih jauh lagi. Dirinya adalah ancaman, dirinya adalah kesialan bahkan untuk keluarganya sendiri.

" Perasaan apapun yang kita miliki. Meskipun jelas telah saling berbalas, dan terucap lancar dari mulut kita. Bagaimanapun itu, kita tidak bisa bersama. Itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan," lirih Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Terus bertahan meski kalimat penuh duri kembali pria itu ujarkan padanya. Pria yang dengan lancang merampas hatinya dalam waktu singkat, kemudian menginjaknya di tanah berlumpur hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas. Terasa menyesakkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

" Aku mengerti. Pergilah," balasnya parau.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Sungguh, ia tidak menginginkan perpisahan seperti ini. Tidak sedikitpun ia berniat melukai hati gadisnya begini.

Pria itu mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan lembut pada kening Naruto. Kecupan perpisahan yang mungkin takkan lagi bisa ia lakukan di hari depan. Memandangai wajah Naruto lama, merekam seluruh raut kepedihan serta luapan emosi menyesakkan di saat- saat terakhirnya bersama Naruto, satu- satunya gadis yang pernah ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian berbalik untuk meraih kenop pintu kamar.

" Bencilah aku selama yang kau mau, Naruto. Itu lebih baik dari pada melihatmu tersiksa hidup bersama pembunuh sepertiku," ujarnya sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Membawa serta seluruh impian manisnya bersama Naruto yang jelas tak mungkin terwujud di hari depan mereka.

" Aku membencimu," bisik Naruto. Tubuhnya merosot lemah dalam kepiluan. Menangis terisak di atas lantai kamar yang terasa dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta, untuk pertama kali ia menyerahkan hatinya pada seorang pria, dan untuk pertama kali dirinya terasa hancur karena pria yang mencuri hatinya kini membuangnya dengan begitu kejam.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu setelahnya. Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. pria itu masih begitu jelas dalam ingatannya. Begitu sering menghantui mimpinya. Dan Naruto tak pernah berhenti berharap suatu saat pria itu akan kembali padanya. Namun apa, setitik harapan kecil yang selama ini selalu menguatkannya kini terasa semakin samar dan nyaris pudar. Keyakinan itu hampir runtuh karena laki- laki itu terus saja membawa pergi hatinya dan tak juga kembali.

Naruto selalu menutup diri, menutup hatinya untuk banyak laki- laki yang berniat meminang dengan menawarkan sejuta janji manis padanya. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk mereka karena hatinya telah ia kunci mati untuk satu nama. Bahkan untuk Shikamaru sekalipun, ia tidak bisa.

Naruto mengeratkan jeampernya. Jeamper lusuh milik Sasuke yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Satu- satunya benda milik pria itu yang tertinggal setelah kenangan- kenangan manis mereka yang begitu singkat.

Naruto sungguh merindukan Sasuke. Pria itu pergi begitu lama.

Benarkah dia tak berniat kembali?

Bahkan setelah polisi menghentikan pencarian mereka dan menutup kasus pembunuhan yang Sasuke lakukan berkat bantuan kakak laki- lakinya, Kyuubi, sejak dua tahun lalu.

Namun laki- laki itu tak juga datang.

Apa Sasuke melupakannya?

Atau . .

' Mungkin saja dia telah berkeluarga. Siapa yang tahu,' batinnya sakit.

" Kami hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian jika nyatanya dia melupakanku di saat kepergiannya yang begitu lama, maka aku tak punya pilihan lagi, biar aku saja yang mencintainya seperti ini hingga akhir," bisik Naruto pada semilir angin bukit konoha yang menerbangkan helaian pirangnya. Tak lagi berharap banyak untuk kedatangan Sasuke. Berusaha merelakan kalau- kalau pria itu ternyata telah melupakannya dan hidup bersama gadis lain. Tidak apa- apa, setidaknya Sasuke bisa bahagia.

Naruto berbalik. Berniat kembali ke apartemennya karena malam hampir datang, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Menatap ke depan begitu lama dengan nafas tercekat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan kedua tangannya terkepal sangat erat.

" Tidak sopan. Baru bertemu dan langsung melihatku dengan wajah minta dicumbui begitu."

Naruto tidak pernah lupa dengan suara ini.

" Apa aku semenggoda itu sampai- sampai matamu menunjukkan kalau kau sangat ingin menerkamku?"

Naruto bahkan tak pernah melupakan aroma memabukkan yang nyaris membuatnya meleleh seperti ini.

" Uh, boleh saja, sih. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menerkammu. Bagaimana kalau kita lekas menikah saja sebelum saling menerkam?"

" . . . ."

" Hm? Sayangku? Apa jawabanmu? Aku sedang melamarmu, kau tahu?"

" . . . . brengsek!" desis Naruto.

" Ah, kenapa malah mengumpat? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Pria itu merentangkan tangan. Dan Naruto tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk menerjang tubuh Sasuke sekuatnya.

" Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu!" desis Naruto di sela isaknya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat," balas Sasuke cepat. Memeluk tubuh Naruto lebih erat lagi. Meluapkan seluruh perasaan rindu yang selama ini terus menyiksanya. Membuatnya nyaris gila karena tak mampu menemui gadis ini dan mengobati kerinduan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

" Sasuke . ." bisik Naruto lemah.

" Tidak lagi, Sayang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kau boleh mengikatku selama yang kau mau setelah ini, karena aku tak berniat merampas hatimu untuk ku injak dan kulukai lagi hingga membuatmu hancur, karena kali ini aku akan mengambilnya dengan semua keegoisan yang ku miliki untuk ku simpan dan ku rawat dengan seluruh perasaan dan hatiku sendiri, dan kujadikan candu yang setiap hari akan menghangatkan hari- hariku, memenuhi setiap detikku dengan dirimu, -"

Dan Naruto tak sanggup lagi mendengar rentetan janji- janji manis dari Sasuke. Ia hanya mampu terus menangis dan tenggelam dalam pelukan laki- laki yang dicintainya.

Laki- laki asing yang dengan kurang ajar memasuki kehidupannya, yang mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai milik pria egois ini hingga mereka menua bersama nanti. Tapi Naruto tak keberatan. Tak keberatan untuk dimilik oleh pria brengsek yang kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan kuat.

' Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika itu dirimu,'

" Selamat datang, Sasuke."

" Aku pulang, Naruto."

 **THE END. TAMAT. SEKIAN.**

 **Makasih sudah mau mampir baca.. maaf kalo garing dan keliatan maksa banget. Hehee.. saya juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa- bisanya sy bikin crita begini..**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Kerangkai, K1ller, Byakuren Hikaru83, primara, B broke, choikim1310, mysuga, fyodult, ayanara47, habibah794, meriana, doh coco, theB1gBoy, ikan masssss, amayah 21, naruchan, depdeph, guest, aleazurabooyunjae, TemeLoveDobeChan, dan semua yang selalu kasih semangat buat saya terus nulis cerita 'abal garing gaje', hehe.. pokoknya makasih banget untuk segala cuap- cuap penyemangat yang kalian tulis khusus buat saya, tertuju langsung buat saya dan tanpa tembusan ke siapapun. Dan juga para follower dan fav-er, juga semua para pembaca saya benar- benar mengucapkan 'MATUR NUWUN SANGET'.**

 **Tunggu chap selanjutnya.**

 **Saya nggak bisa mastiin akan ada berapa chap untuk judul fic ini nanti. Karena UchihaNamikazeDaily saya khususkan buat kumpulan cerita2 pendek SasufemNaru yang kebetulan sering nongol di otak nggak kenal waktu.**

 **Jangan bosen ya bacanya.**

 **Terima cerita saya apa adanya. seperti aku yg menerimamu apa adanya. ciehh, wkwk.. abaikan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas Luke**


	7. Chapter 7 : My Sweet Namikaze

**Selamat Membaca~**

" Oh, jadi maksudmu karena kau seorang kapten basket dan sedang sibuk- sibuknya latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna kau jadi tidak bekewajiban penuh mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Kakashi- sensei, begitu?"

Sasuke melihat malas pada gadis pirang yang menatapnya dengan delikan kesal. Gadis bermata biru itu lantas melengos saat tak mendapat balasan apapun, kembali memandangi laptopnya yang menyala di atas meja perpustakaan. Melipat satu kakinya ke atas kursi dan menumpukan dagu runcingnya yang berkeringat di puncak lipatan lututnya yang terbalut training hitam polos. Jemarinya bermain cepat di atas permukaan keyboard. Mengetik dan mengcopy paste teori- teori dari beberapa website yang ia kunjungi.

Pemuda Uchiha dengan seringai kecil menghempaskan pantatnya kasar di sebelah Naruto, mengedarkan pandangan sejenak untuk memastikan perpustakaan sekolah sedang tak banyak pengunjung sore ini.

" Ku pikir ketua kelasku ini jenius, tapi mengerjakan karya tulis sendiri saja tidak becus, cih, bahkan ini sudah hari ke tiga," Sasuke mendesis penuh ejekan.

Sejenak jemari Naruto berhenti mengetik. Menyisakan suasana hening yang mampu membuat Sasuke melirik tertarik untuk menunggu reaksi gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

" Apa otakmu sudah berhenti berfungsi, eh, Dobe?" lanjut Sasuke dengan sudut bibir tertarik.

Si pirang menarik nafas, menahan serapah dan umpatan paling keji yang nyaris ia ucapkan.

" Setidaknya aku bukan dirimu yang bicaranya tidak pernah disaring. Perlu kursus bahasa, huh? Nilai bahasaku paling tinggi di kelas, tapi maaf saja aku tidak sudi menjadi tutor pribadimu, kecuali-,"

Naruto mendesis, " – kecuali kau memohon seraya mencium kakiku," lanjutnya penuh penekanan. Seringai kecil terulas di bibir tipisnya yang basah bekas dijilat.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Naruto memang selalu menarik.

Pria berusia 17 tahun itu tergelak sinis, menggigit bibirnya sebentar kemudian beringsut mendekat dan berbisik.

" Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya kalau begitu, apalagi- " sasuke mengendus lembut rahang Naruto yang berjengit kaget dan melanjutkan, "- mencium bibirmu sebagai bonus. Aku tidak mau setengah- setengah kalau mencium. Bagaimana, hm?"

Shit.

" Oh, benarkah, Tuan Sombong?" Naruto menoleh, tidak peduli jika kedua hidung mereka kini nyaris bersentuhan.

Sasuke menatap lekat manik biru di hadapannya yang sialnya selalu terlihat menawan. Pandangannya turun pada hidung mancung Naruto dan Sasuke bisa membayangkan semenarik apa bibir merah Naruto di bawah hidung mancung itu yang selalu menggoda untuk dikecup lama-

" Apa ini?" kekeh Naruto menarik wajahnya menjauh.

" Apa aku begitu menarik di matamu sampai- sampai kau menijilat bibirmu berkali- kali sambil melihatku?" tanyanya mengejek. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan.

" Well, Naruto Namikaze memang selalu menarik, seksi, dan **menarik** ," lanjutnya penuh penekanan. Meraih kembali laptopnya dan berniat untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Menarik tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada sandaran kursi. Laki- laki itu tak berniat membalas, tubuhnya sudah terlampau lelah karena berlatih basket. Keringat bahkan masih mengalir bebas di lehernya, membuat basah sebagian besar kaos tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan.

Keheningan menyapa selama beberapa saat, hanya deru nafas yang terdengar serta suara ketukan pelan jari- jari Naruto pada permukaan keyboard. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang itu akan menggumam pelan lalu mengumpat dan kembali mengetik.

" Selesai," seru Naruto memecah keheningan.

" Kuso, kenapa aku mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri sementara si kunyuk brengsek ini enak- enakkan tidur di sebelahku," gumamnya saat menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke bersandar pada punggung kursi seraya memejamkan mata.

" Nilai bahasamu bagus, artinya kau yang lebih berkompeten untuk mengerjakannya, Dobe," balas Sasuke lalu membuka kedua matanya. Melirik Naruto malas.

Si gadis hanya mendecih kesal.

" Aku mau pulang," ujarnya. Tangannya mencari- cari tas selempang dari laci meja. Meraih ponselnya sebentar untuk memastikan adakah info penting dari beberapa notifikasi yang masuk sejak satu jam yang lalu.

" Shit. Shika dan Utakata sudah menungguku," gumamnya kemudian sembari bergegas mengambil sepatu keds di bawah kursi dan memakainya asal. Berdiri cepat dengan suara berisik lalu menoleh pada Sasuke saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan lebar melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" Apa lagi?" tanyanya tidak sabar. Menatap jengah pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto agar lebih dekat dengannya dan berbisik, " Setidaknya kancingkan dulu kemejamu yang terbuka, atau kau ingin aku yang mengancingkannya, Dobe- chan," disertai tiupan pelan di akhir kalimatnya dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto melotot. Menunduk cepat untuk memastikan dan mendapati kemejanya dalam kondisi terkancing sempurna kecuali dua kancing teratas.

" KUSO! Kemana matamu-"

" Sssh," potong Sasuke cepat menarik wajah Naruto lebih dekat. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Naruto. Kemudian jari kokoh itu bergerak perlahan semakin turun ke arah dagu kemudian leher dan tulang selangka-

" Kau turunkan lagi jarimu, aku tidak akan segan untuk mematahkannya, Mr. Uchiha," desis si pirang penuh penekanan. Naruto menyentak lepas tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Merapikan poninya sejenak, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan melempar sorot mata birunya pada bungsu Uchiha.

Menyeringai kecil dan berujar, " _See ya, Baby_ ," lalu melenggang pergi.

Sasuke terkekeh. Menatap tubuh ramping Naruto hingga menghilang di balik pintu kemudian meraih laptop di hadapannya yang masih menyala. Memastikan Naruto benar- benar telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka berdua.

" Shit! Dia bahkan baru menyelesaikan bab satu," umpatnya kesal.

 **MY SWEET NAMIKAZE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T (Telolet)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender S. , Gaje, Garing, Typos,**

 **Saya udah pernah bilang dulu kalo saya payah bikin judul, jadi kalo judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung itu takdir.**

 **. . .**

Semua tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha dan Bungsu Namikaze bukanlah dua makhluk yang bisa disatukan dalam satu tempat. Mereka saling mengumpat dan mencerca satu sama lain. Saling merendahkan dan bersaing mengenai apa saja. Bukan pemandangan baru mendapati mereka saling mendecih dan memaki di mana pun mereka bertemu pandang.

Sasuke tahu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak menyenangkan di kelas, ia dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang tidak jelas, alih- alih disebut teman sekelas mereka lebih mirip anjing dan kucing yang saling mencakar namun anehnya saling tarik menarik.

" Sensei! Pokoknya aku tidak mau satu kelompok lagi dengan Tem- Sasuke!" suara rengekan terdengar keras dari dalam ruang guru, tepatnya ruangan milik Kakashi- sensei, wali kelas mereka.

" Bisa pindahkan aku ke kelompok lain saja?" suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkunjung ke kantin, melupakan rasa lapar yang nyaris membuat perutnya melilit sakit demi mendengar suara Naruto lebih lama lagi. Menepikan jalannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi pintu ruangan Kakashi.

. . .

" Mau merengek sambil berguling- guling di lantai pun aku tetap tidak akan memindahkanmu ke kelompok lain."

" Hell!" Naruto mengumpat pelan. Melengos dengan wajah masam. Setelah mendengar Kakashi lagi- lagi menempatkan Sasuke dan dirinya dalam satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan 50 soal essai ia cepat- cepat kemari untuk mengajukan protes yang sudah ke sekian kalinya ditolak.

" Kalian tidak bisa selamanya bertengkar, ini tugas sekolah dan jangan campurkan dengan masalah pribadi, Naruto," Kakashi berujar malas.

" Dan jangan membantah," tambahnya saat melihat keponakannya membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

" Tapi, Paman,-"

" Aku bukan pamanmu di sini!" Kakashi memotong dengan suara dingin.

Naruto meringis masam.

" Uhm, tapi, Sensei, dia itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, mesum, dan brengsek-"

" Bahasa, Sayangku," Kakashi mengingatkan seraya membuka lembaran kertas di mejanya.

" Shit," umpat Naruto berbisik. Menghentak kakinya pelan untuk meluapkan sedikit kekesalannya. Jemarinya meremat tali tas yang menggantung di sebelah bahunya dengan erat.

Kakashi tampak menghela nafas panjang. Ia bisa memahami apa yang dikeluhkan Naruto. Sejak kepindahan bocah itu di sekolah ini, Naruto memang gagal menjalin hubungan yang bagus dengan bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Pria 27 tahun itu mendongak untuk mendapati wajah suram dari keponakannya dan berujar, "Setidaknya dia tidak menciummu, menggigit lehermu, atau melepas bajumu- HEI, AKU CUMA BERCANDA, BOCAH TENGIK! TURUNKAN ITU!" teriaknya di akhir kalimat saat melihat Naruto sudah bersiap melempar tas selempang ke arahnya dengan beringas. Kedua matanya melotot lucu, membuat sang paman tergelak geli bukan main.

" Dosa apa aku punya paman seperti ini," lirih Naruto dengan nada menyesal kemudian melenggang keluar ruangan dengan perasaan kesal yang semakin menjadi.

. . .

" Merengek pada paman dan ditolak? Uh, uh, kasihan sekali. Sini ku peluk."

Naruto menghentikan langkah, menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tidak peduli.

" Tutup mulutmu!" balasnya ketus.

Sasuke tergelak tanpa suara, menyusul langkah Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. Kedua tangannya menjalar masuk ke kedua saku celana.

" Akan lebih menarik kalau kau saja yang menutup mulutku, dengan bibirmu barangkali?" tanyanya.

Naruto berhenti, membalikkan badannya untuk dapat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya selama beberapa saat, melempar seringai kecil saat mendapati si pemuda menjilat bibir keringnya dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto lantas membalas, " Penawaran bagus, _Babe_. Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Sama. Sekali. Untuk melakukannya, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke menggeram kecil. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat kala mendengar panggilan yang begitu intens di layangkan padanya. Pria muda itu memajukan tubuhnya.

" Meski aku sudah menyelesaikan karya tulisnya? –yang bahkan belum ada setengah kau mengerjakannya dengan otak kecil brengsekmu itu?" desis Sasuke sinis.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Memasang wajah polos selama beberapa detik.

" Baguslah kalau kau sudah menyelesaikannya. Beban hidupku berkurang satu. Minggir!" sentaknya kemudian berlalu.

" Shit!" Naruto mengumpat saat merasakan tarikan kuat dari belakang yang disusul dorongan cepat hingga punggungnya membentur dinding kokoh di belakangnya dengan cukup keras. Matanya memejam menahan nyeri, bahunya dicengkeram kuat dua telapak tangan besar dari pria yang kini mengukungnya, tepat di koridor kelas.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara pekikan nyaring dari beberapa gadis di belakang Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu lantas membuka mata, mendelik kesal pada bungsu Uchiha yang kini menatapnya lekat dengan kilat mata yang terasa menusuk.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, selama beberapa saat saling melempar tatapan sinis tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Nafas mereka bertubrukan, terasa begitu panas, bahkan panasnya menjalar hingga ke ubun- ubun.

Naruto adalah yang pertama melengos dengan seyuman malas, melabuhkan tatapannya kemanapun selain Sasuke, ia melihat saudara angkatnya, Utakata, berdiri angkuh di belakang gerombolan gadis dengan seringai kecil. Sialan.

" Aku semalaman mengerjakannya hingga tidak bisa tidur, mataku memerah dan perutku jadi kembung karena menghabiskan 4 kaleng kopi, lalu kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Naruto mendecih.

" Apa aku terlihat peduli dengan masalahmu?"

Sasuke menggeram. Menekan tubuh Naruto lebih kuat ke dinding.

" Shit, Teme-"

" Kau benar- benar menyulut emosiku, Namikaze. Bibirmu benar- benar menyebalkan. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika aku-" Sasuke membawa wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Naruto, menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang kering kemudian berbisik, " –menggigitnya."

" Oh, benarkah?" sudut bibir Naruto terangkat pongah. Menatap berani pada sepasang mata kelam yang seolah bersiap menenggelamkannya.

" Tentu saja. Kau senang?"

" Senang? Maksudmu aku harus ber'kya kya' sambil berjingkrak seperti penggemar idiotmu itu, begitu?"

" Bukankah kau salah satunya, hm?"

" Teruslah bermimpi, Uchiha brengsek! Shit!" desis Naruto sinis.

" Ohh, mulut menawan milik ketua kelas ini memang harus dihukum karena terlalu banyak mengumpat," Sasuke menunduk semakin dalam. Mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Naruto yang sekilas meringis ngilu.

Hembusan nafas si Uchiha muda terasa semakin kuat, menerpa wajah Naruto dan menjalarkan gelenyar aneh ke sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke terus menatapnya lekat, tepat pada iris biru menawannya. Bergerak semakin dekat. Membuat nafas si pirang bagai tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sasuke mengendus rahangnya pelan, menyalurkan panas yang terasa menjalar hingga membuat tubuh si pirang meremang, membawa hidung runcingnya untuk menyesap sebanyak mungkin aroma Naruto yang menguar memabukkan. Astaga, Sasuke bisa gila karena harus berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menculik dan mengikat gadis ini di kamarnya, ah, di ran-

" Bisakah kalian tidak berbuat mesum di sini, Uchiha, Namikaze?"

. . .

" Kalian punya hubungan khusus?" suara Yamato menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang BK.

Naruto dan Sasuke menggeleng bersamaan. Duduk bersisian di atas sofa merah maroon dengan kedua tangan terjepit di antara kedua lutut.

" Kalian sedang tahap pendekatan?"

Keduanya lagi- lagi menggeleng.

" Kalian dijodohkan dan dipaksa segera punya anak?"

" Apa!? Mana mungkin!" sentak Naruto cepat dengan mata melotot horror. Melupakan norma sopan santun tentang bagaimana harusnya seorang siswi bersikap di hadapan gurunya.

" Lalu kenapa kalian berbuat tidak senonoh di lorong-"

" Kami tidak melakukannya! Astaga! Itu tidak seperti yang Yamato- sensei pikirkan!" sanggah Naruto. Menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dari sofa dan menendang kuat- kuat meja kayu di depannya dengan beringas. Di sebelah Yamato, Kakashi menatap jengah dua bocah yang duduk bersisian di hadapannya.

" Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Yamato dengan wajah malas. Sudah terlalu sering ia berhadapan dengan dua begundal kecil yang sialnya berotak jenius, asset berharga milik SMA Konoha sejak kedatangan Naruto sebagai siswi baru di tempat ini. Mereka berdua hampir setiap hari keluar masuk ruang BK karena perselisihan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" Sebagai wali kelas kalian, aku begitu malu mendapati dua muridku bercumbu-"

" Siapa yang bercumbu!?"

" Tentu saja kalian. Memangnya kami?" balas Kakashi cepat menuai lirikan aneh dari Yamato.

Naruto mendengus, melempar tatapan sinis pada Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

" Seharusnya kau saja yang duduk di sini dan bukannya aku," desisnya pelan pada Sasuke yang sayangnya mampu di dengar oleh dua pria di hadapan mereka.

" Oh, bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. Bersama. Ini luar biasa. Tinggal kau yang harusnya memegang sebuket bunga dan aku memegang kotak cincinnya," balas Sasuke seraya menampilkan seringai kecil di bibir.

" Apa?"

" Kita memang jodoh."

" Jodoh, _my ass!_ Siapa kau berani bicara begitu padaku?" Naruto berujar pongah, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan.

" Aku? Pria yang akan membuatmu berlutut merengek untuk jadi kekasihku."

" Jaga perilakumu, Uchiha. Namikaze tidak akan merengek untuk laki- laki brengsek sepertimu. Kaulah yang akan melakukannya, mengemis mati- matian dan memohon- mohon supaya aku menerimamu," balas Naruto dingin.

" Lucu sekali. Itu seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kelak," balas Sasuke dengan kalimat penuh nada ejekan.

" Oh, apa kau sekarang berubah peran jadi cenayang, Teme?-"

" Yamato, pastikan mereka tetap di sini. Aku akan minta pada Tsunade- sama untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah," Kakashi beranjak dari atas sofa.

" Ap- Paman! Jangan keluarkan aku!" pekik Naruto cepat.

" Aku tidak dengar," balas Kakashi sembari terus melangkah mendekati pintu.

. . .

Jari terasa kesemutan, pantat panas karena terlalu lama duduk, dan mata memerah lelah. Sasuke terus berkutat dengan soal- soal esai yang diberikan Kakashi- sensei, tugas kelompok dengan Naruto yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi perpustakaan. Mata kelamnya menilik keluar jendela dan mendapati gurat kemerahan di ujung langit barat. Hari sudah senja, sebentar lagi gelap dan mereka masih harus menyelesaikan 10 soal lagi agar bisa dikumpulkan besok pagi.

" Kau capek?" suara Naruto memecah keheningan. Gadis itu tetap menulis kalimat panjang di atas permukaan kertas folio, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha merasakan gelenyar menyenangkan, baru saja Naruto menyuarakan kalimat pertanyaan yang seolah menunjukkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Pria itu menoleh cepat. Melihat gadis Namikaze yang sesekali menggumam pelan dengan kening berkerut tajam. Bibirnya menyatu dengan posisi lucu saat ia tengah serius menulis. Sasuke mengulum senyum samar.

Naruto tampak kelelahan, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan terlihat lebih kusut. Menghela nafas panjang, " Kau sakit?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto berhenti menulis. Melirik aneh pada Sasuke selama beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti orang penyakitan? Jaga bicaramu!" balasnya ketus.

" Astaga, aku hanya bertanya. Kau terlihat pucat-"

" Diamlah, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakannya," potong Naruto cepat.

Sasuke mendengus seraya menggumam pelan tentang Naruto dan menyebalkan. Pria itu kembali melempar pandang keluar jendela, beberapa siswa masih tampak berlatih sepak bola bersama Guy- sensei, sedikit lega, setidaknya mereka tidak sendirian di sekolah di hari yang nyaris gelap.

" Hei, Dobe," panggil Sasuke setelah melabuhkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto.

" Hm?" balas si pirang tanpa menoleh.

" Bagaimana kalau kita jadian sebagai peresmian kita telah berhasil menyelesaikan karya tulisnya. **Bersama**?" Sasuke mengulas seringai kecil pada bibirnya saat memberikan penekanan pada ujung kalimat. Melupakan fakta bahwa siang tadi mereka saling mencemooh dan memaki.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian membalas, " Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja sebelum jadian?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

" Aku serius, Dobe."

" Hmmm."

Naruto sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar folio di hadapannya. Terus menulis meski jemarinya semakin terasa kebas. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan cepat- cepat pulang.

" Jadi pacarku?"

" Hmm," gumam Naruto.

" Dob-"

" Oke, oke, kita pacaran. Sekarang diamlah, tinggal lima soal lagi," balas Naruto kesal seraya membuka lembaran- lembaran diktatnya mencari jawaban.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya cepat. Menampilkan seringai menawan yang mampu meluluhkan saraf motorik gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Sayangnya si pirang di sebelahnya bahkan tak tertarik untuk melirik sedikit pun padanya.

" Jadi, tidak ada lagi pulang bersama Utakata dan teman- teman priamu, tebar pesona di sana sini, membonceng Kiba saat ban motormu bocor. Kau harus pulang bersamaku setiap hari karena mulai sekarang kau milikku, jadi hanya aku yang boleh dekat- dekat denganmu."

" Shit! Aku mencium bau- bau seseorang sedang berperan sebagai kekasih protektif berlebihan. Kau terdengar seperti possesive bastard, Kuso!" Naruto nyaris melempar diktat tebal di tangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

" Hei, aku hanya tidak ingin milikku berdekatan dengan laki- laki lain-"

" Terserah," potong Naruto jengah. Kembali meraih bolpoin- nya.

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar.

" Bisakah melihatku sebentar, Sayang?"

" Aku sudah. Beberapa detik lalu, jika kau lupa."

" Aku tidak suka diabaikan," desis Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Telapak tangannya yang besar melingkupi jemari kanan Naruto dan meremasnya pelan.

" Chk, diamlah, Teme! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakannya karena mulut mesummu itu terus saja mengoceh berisik sejak tadi. Aku tidak akan dekat- dekat lagi dengan mereka, puas? Jadi sekarang diamlah dan bantu aku mengerjakannya-"

Sasuke menarik nafas. Membiarkan Naruto melepas tautan tangan mereka dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"- Sayang," lanjut Naruto kesal menuai senyum samar dari bibir Uchiha muda.

. . . .

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak, hari ini Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Kemarin gadis pirang itu terlihat begitu pucat dan beberapa kali meringis seolah menahan sakit. Karena itulah saat ini ia duduk menghadap kekasihnya.

" Idiot!"

Geraman pelan terdengar dari arah Sasuke.

" Kau membolos hanya untuk menjengukku? Paman Kakashi benar- benar akan mengeluarkan kita dari sekolah," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Bed cover tebal membungkus kedua kaki hingga perut rampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih baik dari terakhir Sasuke lihat kemarin.

" Seperti aku peduli."

Naruto mendengus. Meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas, berniat memainkan beberapa game online untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Mulut gadis itu bergerak pelan, menggumam dengan suara lirih yang tak sampai di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, menatap kekasihnya lekat. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menarik ponsel pintar dari tangan Naruto dengan paksa dan menyuarakan kalimat tanya yang sejak tadi berputar di kepalanya, " Kau sakit apa? Kau tidak demam."

Naruto melotot tidak terima karena Sasuke menyela kegiatannya. Tangannya mencoba meraih kembali ponsel persegi panjang berwarna hitam di genggaman Sasuke namun pemuda itu menyembunyikannya cepat di balik tubuh tegapnya.

Naruto membuang nafas kasar.

" Aku sakit perut," balasnya kemudian.

" Sakit perut? Diare?"

Naruto menoleh cepat. Memandang Sasuke aneh kemudian melengos.

" Begitu juga boleh. Yah, Diare," jawabnya malas.

" Ahh, nyeri datang bulan?" Sasuke melirik, menyeringai kecil.

Naruto lagi- lagi melotot, " Tahu apa kau tentang datang bulan?! Shit!" serunya dengan pipi bersemu samar.

Sasuke mengulum senyum geli. Tebakannya benar. Ibunya pernah beberapa kali bercerita jika tidak semua wanita akan baik- baik saja saat sedang mengalami menstruasi. Sebagian besarnya akan mengalami nyeri luar biasa di bagian perut bawah.

" Chk, padahal aku berniat untuk mengajakmu melakukan _nya_ ," ujarnya dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat- buat.

Naruto mengernyit, " Melakukan apa- oh, Brengsek! Keluar sana dari kamarku, Cabul Mesum! Aku tidak sudi mengobrol dengan pria berotak kotor," usirnya kejam seraya melemparkan sebuah bantal yang tepat mengenai dada bidang Sasuke yang tengah tergelak.

" Kau tidak memberiku kabar. Justru Utakata yang mengatakan padaku kalau kau sakit. Jahat sekali," Sasuke berucap kesal.

Si pirang mendengus geli tanpa jawaban.

" Kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan menggigitmu. Lain kali beri tahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," pinta Sasuke sungguh- sungguh.

" Apa kau ini sejenis vampire? Huh? Lagi pula ini urusan privasi, kau orang luar-"

" Aku pacarmu," Sasuke menggeram murka, memaku kedua netra Naruto penuh intimidasi. Terasa begitu menusuk dan mencekam. Ada perasaan kesal dan kecewa menelisip cepat dalam relung hatinya. Ia tidak terima.

Naruto terkekeh masam. Tidak percaya Sasuke benar- benar serius bermain cinta- cintaan dengannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, laki- laki itu berdiri dari kursi hanya untuk kembali duduk- kali ini di sisi ranjang Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak kepala Naruto dengan wajah kusut.

" Kau tidak serius, Dobe," bisiknya. Naruto tertegun beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang sulit ditebak oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar saat wajah Uchiha muda bergerak semakin dekat.

Mata Naruto mengerjap linglung begitu aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke menusuk indera penciumannya. Matanya bersirobok dengan dua iris kelam yang kini memakunya, seolah berniat menenggelamkannya dalam arus pekat yang begitu memabukkan.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Pandangannya terpaku pada saphire Naruto. Pria itu tak pernah menyangkal, jika Naruto adalah satu- satunya gadis yang mampu menarik seluruh atensinya. Gadis menawan ini adalah satu- satunya yang mampu menjeratnya dalam jaring- jaring rumit yang belum pernah ia jamah sebelumnya. Sasuke sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Naruto.

Sasuke berniat memagut bibir merah milik Namikaze bungsu saat ia merasakan dorongan kuat di dadanya.

" Whoa whoaa, apa ini? Kita tidak sedang memainkan drama picisan, bukan, Teme? Serius sekali main perannya, uh?" Naruto tergelak. Mendorong lebih kuat tubuh Sasuke meski tak menghasilkan apapun. Bahkan wajah pria itu masih berjarak sejengkal dengan wajahnya sendiri.

" Chk, jaga jarak, Teme. Kau tak berniat main perkosa- perkosaan di sini 'kan?" tanyanya berlagak khawatir. Kedua tangannya menyilang takut- takut di depan dada.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. Menarik wajahnya menjauh dan berujar, " Kau menyebalkan."

. . . .

" Aku harus menemani Utakata ke suatu tempat, jadi aku pulang dengannya hari ini," Naruto berujar setelah menenggak habis sekaleng jus jambu di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke memasang wajah masam.

" Apa, Teme? wajahmu menjijikkan," dengus Naruto geli. Meraih tas selempang dari atas sadel sepeda motor Sasuke dan menyampirkannya di bahu kiri.

" Kita sudah sepakat-"

" Astaga! Aku tidak akan selingkuh! Dia saudara angkatku, kalau ingatanmu sudah payah."

" Justru karena saudara angkat, kalian tidak ada hubungan darah," Sasuke menyahut cepat. Penuh penekanan.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Sasuke, gadis itu berbalik hendak pergi menghampiri Utakata.

Sasuke meraih lengannya cepat.

" Biar ku antar dengan mobil?" tawarnya. Masih tidak terima Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang bersama saudara angkatnya hari ini. Ia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan kekasih pirangnya.

" Cih, lalu kami harus bengong di sini sambil menunggumu mengambil mobil? Ke laut saja sana!" dengus Naruto.

" Dobe~," rengek Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Naruto mengernyit, melirik jahil di detik ke enam dan seringai kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

" Aww, manis sekali, Suke. Coba merengek lagi," ujarnya usil. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke dan mengayunkannya pelan. Sesekali mencolek dagu sang kekasih bermaksud menggoda.

" Shit!" lirih Sasuke kesal. Mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit menampilkan semu merah samar di kedua pipinya.

Naruto tergelak. Menertawakan reaksi sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu lucu di matanya. Gadis itu terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

" Besok kita kencan, sepuasmu, tapi hari ini ijinkan aku pulang dengan Utakata, hari ini saja, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. Mencari binar geli dari kedua netra Naruto, barangkali gadis ini sedang mengerjainya seperti biasa.

" Okay," balasnya kemudian. Memajukan wajah untuk mengecup kening Naruto sekilas.

" Sepulang sekolah, call," lanjutnya.

Naruto menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum manis, senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan hati Sasuke.

" Terima kasih, Teme," balas si pirang.

Mengecup singkat pipi kiri Sasuke kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha yang tertegun selama beberapa saat. Menoleh cepat dan mendapati punggung si pirang telah semakin jauh.

. . . .

 **theskynamikazenaru** aku? sedang kelaparan tentu saja. Tidak penting aku di mana, yg jelas aku ingin cept pulang **thereal_uchihaonyx**

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum kecil yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Matanya fokus pada benda persegi panjang menyala yang ada di tangan kanannya, sesekali melihat ke arah depan untuk memastikan jalan yang ia lalui benar atau memastikan ia tidak akan menabrak sesuatu maupun seseorang.

Ia baru saja keluar dari supermarket dan mengirim komentar 'sedang apa, Sweet? Kau di mana?' pada salah satu postingan yang baru saja Naruto kirim melalui akun instagramnya. Ia merindukan gadis itu, astaga, bahkan belum ada satu jam sejak terakhir mereka bertemu siang tadi.

 **thereal_uchihaonyx** kau belum makan, Luv? **theskynamikazenaru**

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat ingat ia tidak bersama Naruto di jam istirahat siang tadi, ia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya itu belum mengisi perutnya.

 **kibainuzuka** Sweet?Luv? Whoo whoo sejak kapan?

 **karinuzumaki_cwit** Naruto, akhir pekan kau harus main ke rumahku. Bawa pacarmu!

 **Rock_lee** Naruto? Kau ke apotek? Siapa yang sakit?

 **shikanara** Bodoh, letakkan ponselmu atau kau kerjakan semua tugas matematika ini!? **kibainuzuka**

 **shuukakupadangpasir** siapa yang menyuruhmu semakin manis, Sugar? **theskynamikazenaru**

 **hinata_hyuuga** naru-chan, aku ingin cubit pipimu~ **theskynamikazenaru**

Kometar lain semakin berdatangan, sementara Naruto tak lagi membalas komentarnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal membaca beberapa komentar yang jelas- jelas menggoda kekasih pirangnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, sasuke terus melangkah menghampiri sepedanya yang terparkir di dekat café di sisi kanan apotek- ahh, bukankah Naruto ada di depan apotek? Sasuke mengulum senyum kecil, menjilat sebentar bibirnya yang kering. Mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Sasuke melepas headset dari telinganya, langkahnya terhenti, matanya menyipit tajam kala melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Naruto, bersama dengan seorang pemuda tepat di halaman apotek tempat ia memarkirkan sepeda motornya, dan mereka . . . . berciuman?

Reflek, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Nyaris menggeram penuh emosi.

" Sa- Sasuke?" Naruto tergagap setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pria di sebelahnya.

Sasuke meremas jemarinya semakin kuat, rahangnya mengeras menahan luapan amarah dan kekesalan yang nyaris meledak. Inikah alasan Naruto menolak pulang dengannya? Perasaan kecewa sontak memenuhi hatinya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Jadi Naruto seperti ini?

" Oh, maaf mengganggu," balasnya dingin. Hendak berlalu saat tiba- tiba Naruto merangsak maju dengan wajah kalut luar biasa.

" Tunggu, Teme! Kau pasti salah paham-"

" Maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu," potong Sasuke.

Melirik sinis pada pria muda bermata kelam di belakang Naruto, laki- laki yang terlihat seusianya itu melengos dengan wajah kesal, tampak menggerutu karena seseorang menginterupsi kesenangannya.

" Teme-"

Sasuke berbalik, mengabaikan panggilan Naruto. Tak ingin lagi melihat gadis itu.

. . . .

Sasuke mengabaikannya, Naruto tahu. Sejak semalam ia berusaha mengirimkan beberapa pesan dan menelpon pria Uchiha itu yang tentu saja tak mendapat balasan apapun, bahkan Naruto yakin pesannya belum sampai karena Sasuke jelas mematikan ponselnya.

Pagi ini pun laki- laki itu mengabaikannya dan dengan sengaja merespon beberapa panggilan genit dari gadis- gadis teman sekolahnya ketika mereka berpapasan.

Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan jengah. Sasuke duduk di kursi paling depan, seolah serius mendengarkan Asuma yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal, sejak pagi Sasuke tak mau melihatnya, membalas panggilannya, lalu sekarang laki- laki sialan itu justru tengah berbisik beberapa kali pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang baru Naruto tahu tiga minggu lalu jika namanya adalah Sakura. Gadis manis itu tampak terkikik sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan Asuma yang berdiri angkuh di depan papan tulis dengan spidol di tangannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, disambut pekikan senang dari beberapa siswa yang tentu saja berniat sesegera mungkin menyerbu kantin sekolah mereka dan memesan beberapa menu makanan untuk membuat kenyang perut mereka.

Naruto mendengus malas. Ia sedang tidak ingin keluar kelas siang ini. Masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang bahkan tak mau meliriknya, apalagi mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

Kelas nyaris sepi, namun Naruto masih mendapati Sasuke di tempat duduknya. Pria muda itu menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri, berbalik, dan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang berdiri di depannya ini benar- benar Sasuke.

" Aku/Teme-" ujar mereka bersamaan.

" Aku rasa tidak perlu lagi kencan yang kau janjikan kemarin. Aku takkan mendengar apapun lagi. Sejak awal sepertinya kau memang tidak berniat menjadi kekasihku. Aku bisa memakluminya, pacarmu itu tidak akan suka kau memiliki laki- laki lain yang kau jadikan pacar nomor dua," Sasuke berujar datar. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh, menatap ke arah mereka dengan tertarik. Jarang- jarang mereka melihat Sasuke seperti sekarang, berbicara panjang dan tampak emosional.

" Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendesis kesal. Memaki Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya main tuduh tanpa memastikan kebenarannya terlebih dulu. Gadis itu berdiri, menatap tepat pada manik kelam Sasuke dan berujar.

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana otak dekilmu itu bekerja, Tuan Uchiha. Harusnya kau tanyakan dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bukannya membuat kesimpulan yang menggelikan seperti ini, Brengsek!" maki Naruto kesal.

" Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri. Kau menolak pulang denganku kemarin dan -"

" Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku menemani Utakata-"

" Menemani? Cih, kau berciuman dengan laki- laki lain di jalanan, itu yang kau bilang menemani? Kau menolak ciumanku tempo hari karena kau memiliki laki- laki itu sebagai kekasihmu yang lain, bukan?"

" Ap-"

" Kalau tidak suka padaku, harusnya katakan sejak awal!" seru Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Terpekur selama beberapa saat.

" Terserah apa katamu, Teme, kurasa kau memang tidak berniat mendengarkan penjelasan dariku," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Beranjak pergi dengan kekesalan yang semakin bertambah, ia bukan gadis yang akan merengek- rengek agar Sasuke mau memaafkan kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, merasakan sentakan kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Memekik pelan ketika tubuhnya menghantam keras meja dibelakangnya karena dorongan Sasuke. pria itu berdiri di depannya, menjulang menaungi tubuhnya yang lebih kecil. Kedua tangan kokoh pria itu mencengkeram sisi meja, mengurungnya dalam kungkungan possessive.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!?" sentak Naruto kesal, mencoba melepaskan diri.

" Seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatku percaya padamu," bisik Sasuke setelah melayangkan kecupan ringan di pelipis kiri Naruto.

" Utakata sudah menjelaskannya padaku semalam. Kami bertemu di kedai kopi dan dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang dia yang melihat teman lama kalian menghampirimu di luar apotek, tiba- tiba menarikmu dan menciummu paksa karena rasa frustasinya setelah berkali- kali kau tolak. Aku sudah tahu, tapi aku sengaja melakukannya untuk melihat reaksimu jika aku marah, lagi pula aku tidak mungkin melepaskan rubah manisku ini begitu saja," lanjutnya.

" Kau- Shit!" umpat Naruto kesal bukan main.

" Sssh, bahasamu, Sayang. Jangan mengumpat. Kau tahu, dirimu yang berusaha mencari- cari perhatianku seharian ini membuatku luar biasa senang. Apalagi melihat wajah cemburumu saat aku bersama gadis lain, aww, aku tidak tahan untuk menggigitmu, Dobe," Sasuke menyeringai. Telapak tangan kanannya yang besar menangkup pipi kiri Naruto dengan gemas.

Naruto menggeram. Menghela nafas kasar untuk meredakan emosinya. Sasuke tidak lagi mengabaikannya, mau tak mau membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi ia kesal, Uchiha muda ini berani mengerjainya.

Gadis manis itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, menatap Sasuke lekat dengan seringai kecil. Mengabaikan belasan siswa yang mungkin saja kini tengah melihat mereka.

" Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Teme," ujarnya. Sasuke hampir menjawab 'Tentu saja' saat Naruto kembali melanjutkan, " Tapi ciuman pertamaku sudah dicuri orang-"

" Shit!"

Naruto nyaris tersedak saat Sasuke tiba- tiba menciumnya kasar. Beberapa gadis memekik kaget. Membuat Naruto sadar bahwa saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas. Gadis itu menjambak rambut Sasuke sekuat tenaga agar segera menghentikan tingkah tololnya, dan terengah hebat saat Uchiha muda melepas ciumannya lalu melempar seringai menyebalkan.

" Aku hanya membersihkan noda yang menempel pada apa yang menjadi milikku. Mulai hari ini hanya aku yang boleh berkeliaran di sekitarmu. Lupakan Utakata, dia saudaramu tapi tidak becus menjagamu," desisnya, matanya menatap bibir ranum Naruto lekat, berniat menciumnya lagi sebelum akhirnya . . .

PLAK!

PLAK!

" Argh!/ Ouch!"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, berniat menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani menyela kegiatannya bahkan memukul kepalanya dengan begitu keras hingga terasa berdenyut- denyut nyeri.

 **" Sudah kubilang selesaikan dulu sekolah kalian, cari pekerjaan, baru kalian boleh menikah dan membuat anak, Dasar bocah- bocah sinting kelebihan hormon!"** Kakashi menggeram dengan wajah garang.

Gulungan diktat tebal tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Mampus.

 **END dengan nistanya~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cerita gaje ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua para pembaca yang berkenan mampir ke fanfic ini (soalnya kalo gak mampir gak bakalan baca nih FF (-_-) )**

 **Maaf, setelah berbulan- bulan hilang ditelan kerjaan, saya hadir- nya bawa fanfic dengan ide pasaran kyak gini, tapi serius sya gak niat buat lari dan bkin ff saya terbengkalai sampe karatan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh (jelas samalah, wong emang sengaja bkinnya SasuFemNaru hasil minjem dr om Masashi), tempat kejadian ataupun jalannya cerita, brrti itu cuma kebetulan dan gak ada unsur kesengajaan. Suer deh. Kalo gak percaya, coba liat mata saya.**

 **dan pokoknya kalo ada yang gak jelas dr cerita di atas, cuekin aja.. ahahaaa..**

 **Ok. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Crazy

_Warn : udah saya post di watty, femNaru, GS, AU, OOC, GaJe, Receh, Typo nya gak nahan Men~_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi K._

 _Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan dalam penggunaan bahasa yang saya gunakan. Cerita ini untuk hiburan semata dan tidak ada maksud untuk merendahkan tokoh- tokoh yang saya pinjam dari Bang Kishimoto. Serius._

 _Tidak ada maksud lain selain untuk bahan bacaan saja dan tidak pantas untuk dijadikan bahan belajar._

 _Saya mohon maaf bagi yang tidak berkenan._

 _Dan cerita gila ini dimulai..._

 **Happy Reading, Sob~**

Naruto berdecak pelan. Mengaduk ramennya yang mulai dingin. Sesekali menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menggumam lirih tentang tugas kuliahnya yang kurang ajar banyaknya, juga teman- teman keparatnya yang memilih bersenang- senang untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka ke pantai.

Sialan.

Naruto benci akhir pekan. Dan Naruto lebih benci jika harus membiarkan ketiga sahabatnya menyeretnya pergi bersama mereka dan membuat isi dompetnya ludes karena pasti ia tidak bisa menolak ketika teman- teman brengseknya itu meminta dibelikan ini dan itu di toko- toko pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Memangnya mereka kere sampai harus menggunakan uang persediaannya selama sebulan? Hell, Kushina pasti akan mengamuk kalau saja tahu tentang pemerasan yang dialami putri semata wayangnya ini.

Naruto bukannya membenci kegiatan jalan- jalan, apalagi ke tempat- tempat bagus. Selain mencemaskan nasib dompet buluk kesayangannya, sebenarnya ia juga malas mendengar celotehan panjang dari Shuukaku si pengangguran dan Kiba si maniak anjing, juga Karin dan Suigetsu yang paling sering menjadikannya kacang berjalan ketika mereka bersama. Membuat kedua matanya iritasi melihat dua manusia tidak tahu malu itu bermesraan dimanapun.

Dan lagi, entah bagaimana bisa mereka menikmati pesta di pantai Konoha sementara pembunuh biadab tengah berkeliaran di kota ini. Dalam kurun waktu dua bulan terakhir kasus pembunuhan memang terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya dan bagaimana paras rupanya karena seseorang yang diduga sebagai tersangka pembunuhan menggunakan topeng perak yang terlihat suram. Beberapa saksi mata hanya melihat sekelebat bayangan manusia dengan mantel sepanjang mata kaki dan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajah berkeliaran di sekitar tempat kejadian. Tak ada yang tahu juga apa tujuan si pembunuh melakukannya. Si manusia gesit dan cerdik sampai polisi kota bahkan tak mampu meringkusnya.

Dua korban ditemukan dengan usus terburai dan satu lagi dibunuh dengan cara lebih manusiawi. Oh, hanya kesepuluh tulang jarinya saja yang dipatahkan, kalau itu masih bisa disebut manusiawi.

 _Tak._

Hantaman pelan dari secangkir kopi di atas meja membuatnya tersentak pelan. Berikut satu gelas jus jeruk tepat di depannya. Naruto mendongak, siap melayangkan sebuah umpatan pada dua orang yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Na. Ru. To."

Memutar bola mata bosan. Si pemilik nama hanya mendecih dan memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis di depannya setelah ia tahu siapa.

"Aku tidak melihatmu datang ke perpustakaan kota siang tadi. Sudah bosan membaca?" Sakura duduk bersandar di hadapan Naruto.

" _Dobe._ "

"Aku sedang ingin bermalas- malasan. Memangnya tidak boleh? Dan berhenti memanggilku dobe, Kuso Teme! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuatku kesal!?"

Sakura tergelak sementara si pria berambut kelam di sebelahnya hanya mendengus pelan tanpa berniat membalas.

"Pajak jadian," sungut Naruto kesal.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Cantik.

Naruto kembali mendecih. Menyandarkan punggungnya kasar ke sandaran kursi. Tangannya terulur menunjuk Sakura, "Kau-" lalu bergerak ke arah Sasuke, "dan kau. Kudengar kalian jadian sore kemarin. Brengsek."

"Apa sih?" Sakura mengulum senyum malu- malu.

"Jadi, tinggal aku nih yang jomblo. Oh, Shuukaku juga. Karena Kiba sudah punya Hinata."

Naruto menjulurkan jari tengah dan telunjuk kanannya. Meliriknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali melempar pandangan pada kedua manusia di depannya.

"Apa aku jadian sama Shuukaku saja? Begitu?"

"Idiot."

Naruto mendengus mendengar sahutan spontan dari Sasuke. Laki- laki sombong ini sudah terlalu biasa mengatainya idiot, bodoh, sinting, dan kawanannya. Ia memilih untuk meraih coklat milkshake miliknya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Mengabaikan Sakura yang masih terpingkal geli berkat ucapannya.

"Aku mau pulang. Perutku mulas melihat kalian."

Naruto beranjak.

"Kalian yang bayar. Ingat, pajak jadian," Naruto meraih tas selempangnya sebelum melempar lirikan singkat pada Sasuke yang kini meminum kopinya tak acuh. Kemudian berlalu.

"Iya. Iya. Biar kami yang bayar!" seru Sakura cepat sebelum gadis tomboy yang menutup surai pirangnya dengan beannie rajutan itu melangkah lebih jauh dari mejanya.

"Oh, hati- hati, Naruto, karena Si manusia bertopeng masih berkeliaran."

"Hmmmm."

..

..

..

Jalanan tampak sepi di senja yang nyaris berganti malam, hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang di sepanjang gang menuju apartemen tua dengan lampu jalan yang temaram. Cahaya remangnya bahkan tak mampu menyinari seluruh jalan sempit dengan beberapa bangku kayu di pinggir jalan yang tampak usang dan dimakan rayap.

Meraih ponsel cepat begitu getaran kecil terasa di saku celana, Naruto memaki dalam hati saat membaca pesan berisi tagihan sewa apartemen dari sang pemilik. Ia jelas lupa membayar uang sewa karena terus disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah.

"Hei, Pirang."

Langkahnya terhenti. Dia kenal suara ini.

"Sai," mendesis pelan kala netranya menangkap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Gadis itu menarik nafas begitu seringai kecil terulas di bibir si pria. Pria jangkung dengan wajah rupawan. Sayangnya, dia pria gila. Dia pria sakit jiwa. Menurut Naruto.

"Kenapa baru pulang, hm? Ini sudah hampir malam," Sai menilik sebentar jam tangannya dan kembali melempar tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Wah, galaknya. Kudengar kau sedang butuh uang tambahan akhir- akhir ini," Sai mendekat. Dan aroma alkohol kontan menghujam indra penciuman si pirang begitu jarak mereka tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau..." bisikan lirih terdengar dari suara berat di depannya. Naruto bisa merasakan terpaan nafas terengah milik Sai yang terasa panas di wajahnya.

" ...kalau kau membiarkanku mengisi dompetmu?" Sai mengerling menggoda. Melempar seringai kecil dengan kedua mata menatap lekat pada gadis di hadapannya yang bergeming.

"Mengisi dompetku? Wow, tawaran bagus," Naruto menimpali dengan wajah tertarik. Pura- pura tertarik. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar uangmu bisa berpindah ke dompetku, Sai?" lanjutnya.

Sai terkekeh dengan suara renyah. Jemari kanannya terulur untuk meraih dagu si pirang dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Pria itu lantas membisik tepat di telinganya, "Menginap semalam di ranjangku?"

Mengumpat dalam hati.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mengulas senyum kecil. "Ide bagus. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

 _Tidak akan pernah._

"Astaga, sayang sekali," Sai mengerang pelan dengan ekspresi memelas yang dibuat- buat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku hancurkan mulut manis ini? Mulut yang sudah lancang menolak ajakanku."

Sai mengusap pelan bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya yang terasa dingin. Naruto nyaris mendesis kala si pria menekan lembut bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuremukkan wajah ini? Wajah manis yang selalu menggodaku tapi menolak untuk kucium, hm? Kau pikir aku tidak lelah kau tolak terus menerus?" Sai melanjutkan. Dengan jemari kanan yang semakin lancang mengusap pipi, rahang, hingga leher Naruto.

Keparat.

"Menjauh dariku," Naruto menepis tangan si pria dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau. Brengsek. Pria tidak tahu malu."

Naruto berlalu, memasuki gedung apartemen miliknya setelah meloloskan sebuah cacian untuk pria berambut kelam yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau harus mati. Gadis kurang ajar."

Sai membisik.

..

..

..

Naruto meletakkan bukunya kasar ke atas meja belajar. Menggeliat pelan dan mengerang untuk meredakan kantuknya.

Matanya sudah lelah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan ia butuh tidur karena malam memang telah larut.

Gadis itu beranjak. Menghampiri jendelanya yang masih terbuka. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya dan berpangku tangan pada kusen jendela yang catnya sedikit memudar. Tinggal di lantai 4 membuatnya bisa melihat jalanan Konoha yang selalu sepi di malam hari. Hanya satu dua orang melintas dengan langkah tergesa kemudian lenyap di kegelapan malam.

 _Slap. Slap._

Tersentak pelan. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika suara langkah terdengar.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke belakang punggungnya dan tak mendapati seorangpun di sana.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening ketika hening kembali menyelimuti. Matanya menatap awas pada setiap sudut kamarnya. Ia tidak salah dengar ketika telinganya menangkap suara kaki di kamarnya. Dan tentu saja itu bukan langkah kaki miliknya.

Siapa?

Naruto menelan ludah. Mendengus pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan suara lirih yang barangkali saja ia hanya salah dengar.

Kembali ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen jendela dan meraup nafas panjang. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan kota kecil Konoha yang terlihat suram ketika malam.

Beberapa lampu jalan mati dan sisanya hanya memendarkan cahaya remang yang tak cukup mampu untuk menerangi sepanjang jalanan kecil di depan luasnya gedung apartemen lusuh tempatnya tinggal.

"Hening sekali," lirihnya.

Naruto mendesis pelan kala angin malam menerpa lirih permukaan wajahnya yang mulai dingin.

"Kau bisa teriak biar ramai."

Terkesiap. Naruto melotot saat tiba tiba dua lengan terasa melingkari pinggangnya kuat. Hembusan nafas kasar menerpa tenguknya, terasa panas, mengirim gelenyar aneh ke sekujur tubuh.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hm?" bisik sebuah suara tepat di telinganya.

"Sa-"

Dan Naruto tahu. Ia tak bisa lari lagi.

..

..

..

"Lepaskan, Teme! Kau bau!"

Naruto menggeram. Sasuke terkekeh renyah dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa ini? Kau marah? Dan aku memang belum mandi," ujarnya sembari mengecup gemas pipi Naruto.

"Jangan cium- cium. Kau sudah punya Sakura."

Naruto melotot garang pada pria yang kini merebahkan diri lancang di atas ranjangnya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada sebuah topeng rubah lusuh di atas nakas.

"Kau tahu untuk apa aku mendekatinya, Sayang. Jangan cemburu."

"Jangan membuat kekacauan, Sasuke. Jangan lagi," erang Naruto kesal.

"Dia mengataimu gadis bodoh dan idiot saat bersama temannya. Dan aku tidak suka."

Naruto memutar bola mata jengah. "Dia hanya mengataiku. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Jangan lakukan apapun padanya."

"Kerjaku bersih kok. Aku tinggal melenyapkan semua barang bukti yang mengarah padaku dan semua beres. Kau pikir siapa aku?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau melakukannya hanya karena dia tidak suka padaku? Aku tahu Sakura hanya bersandiwara di depanku, dia tidak pernah menyukaiku sedikitpun, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk membalasnya," Naruto berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke melirik sebentar sebelum meraih guling Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Meraup aroma Naruto yang menguar begitu saja dari ranjang kekasihnya. Ah, nyaman sekali.

"Dia meminta Sai diam- diam untuk terus mendekatimu bahkan menyentuhmu paksa. Dia membuatku marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu seujung jaripun kecuali aku."

"Dua preman itu juga. Berani sekali mencegatmu di gang bau dan berniat menyentuhmu. Untung saja aku segera datang."

"Lalu si wanita gila yang menyirammu dengan air soda karena mengira kau mau merebut suaminya yang sebenarnya naksir berat padamu. Ah sialan sekali. Aku belum menghabisi si pria genit itu."

"Sas-"

"Oh, dan aku membuang mayat temanmu itu di sumur tua dekat pabrik di pinggir kota kalau kau mau mencarinya. Satu setengah jam yang lalu. Mayatnya masih hangat loh."

"Shit. Kau gila, Sasuke! Kau gila!"

"Hn."

"Kau Iblis. Rajanya Iblis," desis Naruto.

"Dan kau ratunya."

Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto diam. Menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Sakura itu... mau saja dipacari untuk dibunuh. Ah, sayangnya dia tidak tahu itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau laki- laki brengsek ini manusia gila yang sudah membunuh 3 orang lainnya hanya karena aku."

" Wah. Bahagia sekali mukamu, Sayang," ledek Sasuke.

"Memang."

"Gadis gila."

"Kau sama saja."

"Benar."

"Bagaimana dengan Sai, Teme? Dia tadi pegang- pegang bibirku loh. Leherku juga."

Dan seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. "Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya nanti. Aku melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar apartemen ini beberapa saat lalu. Barangkali saja dia berniat mengunjungi sarang kita."

Naruto mendengus kecil.

"Mungkin saja."

Ah, Ya. Ini memang cerita Gila tentang pasangan gila. Jadi jangan tanyakan apapun tentang bagaimana bisa mereka berbuat sedemikian keji. Atau bagaimana nanti kelanjutannya. Karena saya _enggak ngerti._

Untuk cerita ini sekian sampai di sini.

"Sekarang pulang sana. Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke! Mandi sana! Kau bau, Kuso!"

"Mandi denganmu?"

"Siapa sudi."

 **END.**

 **Ini cerita emang ngaconya kebangetan. Gajelas pokokna. :(**

 **Tapi terima kasih sudah mampir ;)**

 **Mampir lagi yuk ke lapak saya di wattpad,**

 **LukazLuke154**


	9. Chapter 9 : LIFT

LIFT

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warn : AU, GS, OOC, Typo anywhere

Happy Reading~

..

"Sasuke, ayo pulang!"

Si pemilik nama mendongak. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan berkas pekerjaan yang menggunung di atas meja pada sosok manusia jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Nanti, Dobe," balasnya seraya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Memijat sejenak kedua bahunya bergantian untuk meredakan letih yang seolah terasa begitu berat di kedua pundak kokohnya.

"Apa? Serius kau mau lembur?" si pirang mendekat. Meraih tali tas selempangnya dan menarik pelan agar tidak melorot. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, Sas, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam loh. Sebaiknya kau bereskan itu dan kita segera pulang," lanjutnya seraya iseng meraih cangkir kopi milik si teme dan meminum sisanya sampai habis.

"Huekk... aku benci kopi. Sumpah," desisnya dengan lidah terjulur seperti hendak memuntahkannya kembali. Sasuke mendengus geli. Merasa gemas sendiri dengan tingkah teman sejak bayi- nya yang kini meletakkan si cangkir dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi kau menghabiskannya, Dobe- chan."

" _Shit._ Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kau menyebalkan, Teme!" Naruto melotot yang hanya dibalas kekehan geli dari Sasuke.

"Hais, terserah. Cepat bereskan itu dan kita pulang. Aku tunggu di bawah, aku ingin telepon Hinata- chan dulu untuk mengajaknya kencan besok pagi. Kau juga teleponlah Sakura- chan, kita double date saja sekalian, kita jalan- jalan dan _bla bla bla ..."_ suara Naruto memelan seiring langkahnya yang menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Pria muda itu menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah beberapa saat kepergian Naruto. Menyandarkan punggung kokohnya pada sandaran kursi dan memijat pelipisnya sejenak.

Tubuhnya begitu lelah dan ia merasa memang seharusnya menuruti ajakan Naruto agar segera pulang supaya bisa beristirahat dengan cukup untuk memulai kembali aktivitasnya besok pagi.

Kedua matanya lantas melirik tumpukan berkas pekerjaan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, membuatnya menggeram pelan karena kesal, pandangannya bergulir kemudian, pada sebuah pigura foto yang berdiri menghiasi sudut meja kerjanya.

Itu foto dirinya, bersama Sakura, pacarnya sejak dua bulan lalu. Pria itu meraihnya untuk melihat lebih lekat gambar dirinya bersama sang kekasih. Diam- diam menyerapah kala mendapati foto dirinya yang terlihat begitu kaku dan seakan enggan untuk berdiri bersisian dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Jemarinya yang bebas terulur, menarik selembar kertas yang terselip di antara figura dan fotonya bersama Sakura.

Sebuah foto usang yang selalu dijaganya setengah mati. Foto yang diam- diam diambilnya dari sebuah dompet lusuh milik sahabat idiotnya. Foto yang selalu membuatnya kembali bersemangat ketika letih menyerang tubuhnya di tengah pekerjaan yang menggila banyaknya. Foto Naruto ketika mereka baru saja lulus dari sekolah Menengah Atas delapan tahun lalu.

Naruto Namikaze. Seseorang yang dengan kurang ajar selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya ketika ia jatuh dalam lelapnya tidur. Hell, Naruto itu laki- laki. Bagaimana bisa ia selalu berandai jika sahabat selebornya itu adalah seorang perempuan sehingga mereka bisa berpacaran. Ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh memiliki perasaan semacam ini pada sahabat laki- lakinya itu.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Menatap foto Naruto lekat. Bisakah ia berharap untuk bersama orang ini di kehidupan yang selanjutnya?

..  
..

Sasuke selalu tahu suasana kantor akan selengang ini ketika malam. Meski beberapa lampu sengaja dinyalakan, tapi tak cukup mampu untuk menerangi semua sudut koridor di mana ia berjalan saat ini. Beberapa pegawai terlihat masih lembur dengan wajah mengantuk demi mengejar deadline yang tinggal esok hari.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu lift yang terbuka. Sasuke lantas melangkah masuk. Mengabaikan bisikan lirih dalam pikirannya yang mengatakan jika suasana malam ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabaikan dan segera memencet sebuah tombol untuk menutup pintu lift.

Lift bergerak turun. Melewati dua lantai dan kemudian berhenti. Sasuke melirik pintu lift yang terbuka perlahan. Sedikit mengernyit kala mendapati pemandangan kantor yang terasa berbeda dari celah pintu, begitu terang dan banyak orang berlalu lalang hingga kemudian seorang gadis masuk dengan tergesa.

"Oh, kaget aku," si gadis tersentak pelan ketika mendongak. Menampilkan sepasang netra sebiru samudra yang lantas menyipit kala melempar senyum kecil yang begitu manis.

"Hai?" sapa si gadis setelah pintu tertutup dan lift kembali bergerak turun.

Sasuke terhenyak, nyaris mengira gadis di depannya adalah Naruto kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika sahabat pirang cerewetnya itu berjenis kelamin laki- laki dan memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi.

"Hn."

Si gadis berambut pirang mengerutkan kening, mengabaikan balasan singkat Sasuke yang terdengar tidak sopan. Gadis itu justru menatap Sasuke beberapa saat penuh selidik.

"Apaan ini?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri seraya terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu yang begini, yang ini jelas bukan roh orang mati," tambahnya lagi.

Mengabaikan gumaman si gadis, Sasuke memilih memandangi gadis di depannya lekat. Gadis dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Kemudian sepatu keds berwarna orange cerah dan tas selempang yang menggantung manis di sisi bahunya yang sempit. Ngomong- ngomong, sejak kapan kantornya memperbolehkan karyawan wanita menggunakan celana?

"Kau siapa?" Sasuke bertanya reflek ketika ia merasa yakin bahwa dirinya belum pernah sekalipun bertemu gadis yang bagai duplikat Naruto begini selama tiga tahun bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Sumpah, dia ini kembaran Naruto atau bagaimana? Tapi seingatnya bibi Kushina hanya memiliki satu putra yang sepanjang hidupnya selalu berkeliaran di sekitar dirinya sejak ia mulai bisa mengingat.

"Aku?" si gadis menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke bergeming. Lalu mengangguk samar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sebutkan dulu namamu, Tuan?" si gadis meringis kecil.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Si gadis pirang terhenyak, kemudian mengangguk paham. Mengulum sebentar bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Oke," balasnya. Samar Sasuke mendengar gadis di depannya menggumam kata 'sama'. Apanya yang sama?

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini?" tanyanya.

Eh?

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam. Berpikir kenapa gadis ini bertanya demikian ketika semua penghuni kantor tahu jika dirinya adalah calon pewaris dari perusahaan yang dibangun susah payah oleh kakeknya bersama sang ayah.

"Kau pasti merasa sedikit aneh kan? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini?" si gadis kembali bertanya.

Sasuke hendak menjawab saat sebuah musik tiba- tiba terdengar nyaring. Musik jenis pop yang belum pernah ia dengar.

Si gadis bergerak, dengan sigap meraih benda persegi yang memendarkan cahaya bagai lampu neon dari saku celana.

"Halo," sapa si gadis pada si penelepon.

Ya, Sasuke tahu itu sebuah telepon. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat telepon yang bisa dibawa- bawa begitu, bahkan terlihat tidak memiliki tombol. Ia hanya tahu bahwa telepon berukuran besar dan diletakkan di atas meja dengan beberapa tombol yang terlihat menonjol dan gagang telepon yang terpisah. Jadi, bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa menerima telepon hanya dengan menyentuh layarnya saja? Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Apa tanpa sadar ia ketinggalan trend baru anak muda jaman sekarang? Punya telepon yang bisa dibawa kemana pun dan tidak ada papan tombolnya. Seingatnya tidak.

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya tersendat beberapa kali. Ia semakin yakin ada yang salah di _sini._ Ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat tubuhnya meremang tidak nyaman. Entah apa.

Ia bukannya takut. Ia hanya merasa sedang tidak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya.

"Apaan? Aku tidak dekat- dekat dengan Sai seharian ini- apa? Itu karena kemarin kami ada jadwal survei bersama. Chk, dasar possesive. Kau itu yang jangan genit sama cewek. Jangan ganjen. Awas saja kalau sampai berani selingkuh di belakangku. -Haiss, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar, _Teme!_ Aku sudah di lift, nih."

Melirik cepat begitu kata 'teme' mengalun merdu dari sepasang bibir merah milik si gadis. Sasuke menarik nafasnya gugup, berusaha mendengar sisa percakapan si gadis dengan si penelepon yang terdengar semakin samar, tertutup oleh denging menyakitkan yang memekakkan kedua telinganya.

Pandangannya tiba- tiba mengabur, dan pening terasa menghujam kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. Menyakitkan. Ia bisa melihat si gadis melotot kaget, menghampirinya dengan raut cemas -masih dengan ponsel di sisi wajah- dan bertanya apa dirinya baik- baik saja. Seolah ia mendengar ucapan- ucapan itu dari mulut Naruto- nya.

Siapa sih gadis ini? Kenapa mereka berdua mirip sekali.

"Sasuke, kau baik- baik saja? Kau pucat, Teme. -Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bertanya padamu, Suke. Tapi aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Haiss..maksudku Sasuke yang ini, yang ada di depanku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Kemudian gelap total.

Siapa gadis itu?

Siapa?

..  
..

"Sasuke?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan kedua mata dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang terlihat begitu terang. Membuat kepalanya didera rasa pusing yang membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata dengan begitu rapat.

Mendesah lega kala menyadari dirinya telah berada di kamar apartemen mereka.

"Hei, kau baik- baik saja, Teme?" suara itu kembali terdengar.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandang. Menemukan Naruto yang menatapnya cemas dari sisi ranjang.

"Dobe?"

"Apaan- apaan kau ini? Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan. Kiba tiba- tiba berteriak dan mengatakan kau pingsan di dalam lift. Kau tahu tidak? Aku cemas setengah mampus gara- gara dirimu," Naruto menggerutu kesal. Namun begitu pandangannya tetap menyiratkan kecemasan pada sahabat terbaiknya yang kini berbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil diam- diam.

"Apa kubilang tentang jangan bekerja terlalu keras lalu istirahat yang cukup. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang mau disalahkan? Ha? Ini salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau dengar kata- kataku. Dasar teme."

Naruto terus mengomel dengan wajah seriusnya yang lucu. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki ekspresi serupa ketika berbicara pada si penelepon yang entah kenapa memiliki panggilan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku baik- baik saja, Dobe. Jangan mengomel begitu. Kau kelihatan seperti istri yang sedang memarahi suaminya. Sini kucium dulu. Mau di bibir atau di leher?"

Naruto melotot horor. Melompat mundur mengamati Sasuke lekat.

"Si- Sialan! Jangan bicara ngawur, dasar mesum! Bibir suciku cuma untuk Hinata tahu!" serunya lantang.

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Otakmu konslet atau bagaimana? Menyebalkan. Cepat ganti baju dan tidur lagi. Oh, kau bisa minum suplemen dulu, aku membelinya tadi. Kau bisa bangun sendiri kan?"

"Hn. Aku malas ganti baju. Aku mau langsung tidur saja."

"Oke, dasar pemalas. Geser sedikit, aku juga mau tidur-"

"Tunggu. Kau memintaku minum apa, Dobe? Suplemen? Suplemen penambah tenaga? Memangnya kita mau apa malam ini? Kita tidur satu ranjang dan-"

"KAMPRET! Aku tidak sudi tidur seranjang lagi denganmu!"

Dan Naruto keluar kamar dengan kaki dihentak. Kesal luar biasa.

"Telepon Sakura sana untuk membersihkan pikiranmu, dasar Idiot!" seru Naruto lagi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpingkal di atas ranjang. Pria itu mengulum bibirnya sejenak ketika tawanya mereda. Dan menggumam.

"Terima kasih atas pertemuan singkatnya, hei _gadis pirang_. Jadi boleh bukan jika aku berharap kita bersama, Dobe, meski itu di kehidupan kita entah yang ke berapa?"

 **End.**

 **Ada yang paham cerita ini?**

 **Omake~**

"Kau lama."

"Berhenti cemberut, Teme. Aku mampir dulu ke toilet tahu."

Sasuke mencebil. Menyorongkan wajahnya mendekati Naruto.

"Apa?" si pirang mengernyit.

"Cium donk. Kita kan pengantin baru. Jadi harus terlihat harmonis," balas Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus melihat kelakuan suaminya yang bak bocah berusia lima. Kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke dan berujar," sudah."

"Kau bilang ketemu _Sasuke,_ memangnya tadi beneran rohku kelayapan sampai di sana. Aku yakin aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk istri manisnya dan menekan puncak kepala si gadis lembut agar tidak terantuk ketika memasuki mobil.

Pria itu lantas berjalan memutar dan ikut masuk dari sisi satunya. Memasang seatbelt dan menoleh, memastikan istri pirang- nya juga telah mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Pakai yang benar. Aku tidak mau kalian kenapa- napa ketika aku ngerem mendadak pas di jalan," ia berujar.

"Kalian?" Naruto mengernyit. Melirik Sasuke aneh.

"Tentu saja kau dan bayi kita, Sayang."

"Tapi aku belum hamil, Teme. Kita baru menikah seminggu lalu," ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku punya kekuatan khusus untuk membuatmu langsung hamil hanya dengan pandanganku-"

"Berhenti membual atau kutonjok bibir cabul mu, Teme. Setir yang benar," Naruto melotot garang.

Sasuke tergelak pelan dengan suara renyah. " Jadi, kau bertemu siapa tadi? _Sasuke_ siapa yang kau temui?" tanyanya lagi. Memiliki kekasih - _yang sekarang naik jabatan menjadi istri_ \- seorang indigo membuat Sasuke tak pernah bosan karena selalu mendengar banyak cerita dari bibir menggemaskan istrinya. Meski terkadang gadis pirang ini akan menjerit terkejut karena melihat _sesuatu_ entah apa tiba- tiba muncul di dekatnya, tapi ia merasa yakin tak satupun dari _mereka_ bisa menyakiti sang istri. Sebab ia percaya Tuhan selalu melindunginya istrinya.

"Aku memang bertemu Sasuke kok," balas Naruto setelah hening selama beberapa saat.

"Dan itu memang dirimu. Tapi entahlah," Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Membuat Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Itu seperti bukan kau, Teme. Meski kalian terlihat sangat mirip. Aku melihat dirimu tapi dengan baju model lama yang umm ... kau tahu, auranya suram sekali, seperti berada di kehidupan seratus tahun yang lalu," Naruto menambahi, menoleh pada Sasuke dan menyipitkan mata untuk mendukung ceritanya.

"Suram?"

"Umm," si gadis mengangguk. "Kelihatan sekali kalau sedang sedih. Tapi aku tidak sempat bertanya kenapa lalu tiba- tiba dia kesakitan dan boom...menghilang begitu aku berkedip," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menggigiti bibir dalamnya, memikirkan ucapan sang istri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau temui, Dobe. Itu memang bangunan tua yang dibangun kakek moyangku dulu. Tapi aku pernah bermimpi," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Aku bermimpi, di kehidupan lamaku, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kucintai. Namun sayangnya, dia adalah seorang laki- laki," lanjutnya.

Naruto melotot aneh. Menoleh dan beringsut menjauh.

"Apaan sih ekspresimu itu? Aku ini asli normal kok. Aku cuma cinta padamu. Itu kan cuma mimpi, Dasar."

"Aku mau bilang Itachi- nii kalau kau berubah halauan-"

"Dobe! Aku serius. Aku cerita tentang mimpiku dan bukannya beneran seperti itu- lagipula wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu, sampai aku sempat berpikir jangan- jangan kau operasi kelamin jadi laki- laki. Oh, atau jangan- jangan kau yang ini sebenarnya cowok tulen lalu -"

"Diam. Atau tidur di sofa?"

"Oke. Aku percaya kau _gadis_ manisku. Jadi, nanti aku mau sebelas anak. Tidak perlu banyak- banyak-"

"Te- teme! Idiot!"

 **End omake~**

 **Cuma mindah yang dari wattpad, teheee..**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan meninggalkan jejak ;)**


End file.
